Lost in Sunshine
by mcnimz
Summary: After her family falls apart, Lauren flees to LA to start life over. When her roommate offers her a chance at a new job, she takes it without any idea of how life-changing it would be.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the glass shatter before I'd realized I had woken up.

The splintering sound came from the floor below, in the living room. _It must have been a photo-frame, or a glass of wine. She was drinking wine._ It was followed by a stomp of feet up the stairs so loud I sat up instantly, clinging to my blanket in fear of my door swinging open. Although I knew it had nothing to do with me. It never did. But it didn't stop me from thinking.

I glanced at the clock glowing red numbers in the dark surrounding room. It had been ten hours since the news broke. Is that all? It felt like the length of Christmas Eve for a 6 year old child, desperately waiting for Santa to deliver her new Barbie dream-house. But I am not 6 years old and it's not Christmas Eve. Halloween locked in a room with Mike Myers isn't as scary as this night has been. I heard the bedroom door in the room next to me swing open, slamming against the wall between us causing me to jump slightly at the violent sound.

I threw the blanket of my half naked body and crawled out of bed walking towards my door, tracing the handle and frame with my finger tips. I wanted desperately to run out and try to reason with them, try to make things the way they were ten hours and ten minutes ago. But something held me back. I'd regret it tomorrow but for now I didn't want to leave my room. I didn't want to make things worse.

"How long's it been happening?" My dad was the one in the bedroom, and he had now exited out into the hall. I could hear the sound of something being dragged along the carpet on the staircase, the irritating sound making me shiver from head to toe. "How long have you been fucking him?" I cringed at the words. No one wants to think of their parents being sexually active. And no one wants to think about a parent being sexually active with other people. Parents aren't supposed to cheat when they are 50. They're supposed to be settled and they aren't supposed to have those urges. So when you hear that your mom has been hooking up with someone she met at the gym, you instantly question everything you once believed. If parents can cheat, what hope do any of us looking for love have?

"Ben," my mom cried. I could practically hear her tears falling down her stained cheeks. It was like I wasn't here. Like they had forgotten I could hear it all. "Please." I could hear my dad scoff. He was probably wondering what she was asking for, how she could ask him for anything after what she did. My dad and I are alike that way. And in many other ways as everyone who knows us points out.

I grabbed for the door knob again but pulled away so quickly it was like it had burnt my skin. All the sound had drowned out and all I could hear was my dad sounding vulgar words that made my stomach turn. I wanted to tell him to stop because I knew he didn't mean it but it was like my tongue was caught in my throat. _What if the neighbours can hear? _I thought. The last thing we needed was the housewives of San Francisco gossiping about how my dad is abusive and my mother is a whore.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." My mom explained and I rolled my eyes. The old cliché of how you accidently fell onto another man's dick. My mind was yelling 'accept what you did' but I knew she wouldn't. It has never been in her character to admit when she did something wrong. My father was always the bad guy for being so dedicated to his work. _He was a doctor. You can imagine the hours. _But she never once complained when the money from his work bought her a new pair of shoes or paid for her gym membership. She wouldn't know about dedication because she has never worked a day in her life. Maybe that's why she felt so bored she needed to find someone else to occupy her. Something that wasn't my father.

"What exactly did you mean to happen?" My dad questioned her and I could hear the accusations in his voice. He was trying to be strong and unwilling to be manipulated by her excuses. He wasn't stupid, he could see right through people. That's why he is such a good psychiatrist. It's another characteristic I got from him, also. "Fuck, Viv. Did you think getting drunk with a 30 year old wouldn't resort to you spreading your legs for him? We both know you have to restraint." Ouch. I felt the pain as though he was speaking to me directly and I heard my mother let out a gasp.

"What did you expect Ben? You were never here; you were always in the office. You weren't even here for your daughters fucking graduation." She was blaming him now and I didn't realize I was shaking so much until my hand collided with the wall. It didn't shock me that she brought my graduation into it. I was devastated at the time, but when your dad explains that one of his patients was going to attempt suicide, you move on from it. I heard my dad attempt to defend himself but she wasn't going to let him get a word in. Because in her mind, it was always his fault and she was a victim in this marriage. "You hadn't looked at me romantically for months. And then somebody did and I fell for it. Does that make me a bad person? That I am weak and gave into attention?"

I nodded from the opposite room but my dad hesitated. I shook my head in disgust that he was going to mediate with her, and try to understand what she did. There is never an excuse for cheating. When you commit, you have to commit completely. That's what I thought I had been brought up to know. _It's all been a lie. _"No. That doesn't make you weak." I wanted to shout at him. This wasn't my dad. My dad was a strong man that didn't take crap from anybody. He was someone I admired and also feared. But he wasn't the man who I was disappointed in. "What makes you weak is that you couldn't come and talk to me about how you felt, and instead you blame me for your own disloyalty."

He was hurt. I could hear it in his voice, like he was defeated. After over ten hours of fighting he had accepted what she did and that he'd never understand it. The thought had left him utterly defenceless and I could tell he just wanted to stop. He needed to get out of there. Just like I did. My mind drifted off to all the different possibilities. We could start our life over somewhere else. I had graduated two weeks ago so I was free to do whatever I wanted. I had originally planned to go East Coast and intern for some big newspaper but my dreams were fading daily as more rejections and less acceptances rolled in. In fact, maybe an escape with my dad would be good for me. It could give me a clear mind and a vision of what I am going to do for the rest of the year. Or the rest of my life. Maybe we could go all out and move to London to meet some intelligent and sophisticated British people. Despite thinking about all of this I knew none of it would ever happen. My dad wouldn't leave San Fran because it was his home, and he grew up here. And I was just as stuck as him with no job, no future and no career.

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of my mother's cries growing louder by the second. "You can't go!" She yelled. Go? Where is he going? Before I knew it I swung the door open and headed for the stairs. I looked down the dark hall, only lit by a small light near the doorway and seen my dad wrestling away from my distraught mom as he headed further and further away. He was leaving her. He was leaving us. My head was spinning with emotions. I wanted to run after him, pull him back to me and slap him for thinking he could abandon me and leave me with her. Another part of me was cheering him on, begging for him to get away from her while he had the chance. I didn't want him to be weak. But I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want my dad to walk out that door and fear that he would never enter it again. Because the moment the door was shut, the connection was gone and our family was officially broken.

"Dad?" I squeaked from the top of the staircase. And suddenly all the commotion downstairs stopped. My mum stopped holding him back and my dad stopped pulling away. Both of them looked at me. First with a look of fear, then pity and then finally, acceptance. My mum let go of my dad and whispered for me to go back to bed. I narrowed my eyes in fury at her. Did she really think I could sleep with all the noise they were making? I tore my eyes away from her and looked towards my dad. He looked heartbroken. His shirt was dishevelled, his eyes were red and his hair was messy with frustration. Within five seconds, he had a wall up and was being the strong, protective father I was always used to seeing. I felt a lump appear in my throat. My dad didn't want me to see him upset. He was so determined to protect me from his pain, that he was willing to suffer it alone. I couldn't let him do that.

"Go to bed, kiddo." He gave me a half smile and headed towards the door, not once looking back as he left, bags in hand as our family was torn to shreds. I stood without motion, only swaying once or twice because I was completely unaware of my surroundings. I felt a tear break free from my eye and roll down my cheek, onto my chin then drop onto my bare feet. I couldn't believe he was gone. Just like that, and it was all over. _I had no idea this was happening until ten hours ago. _How did everything happen so fast?

I woke from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lauren." My mum was in front of me and she was trying to comfort me. She was trying to do her job as a mother, and protect me from the pain even though she looked more of a mess than I was. I looked up at her and tilted my head. I didn't even know who this woman in front of me was. She was tainted, and poisonous. She ruined our family. She ruined my life. I couldn't stand to be near her, so I shook her hand of my arm and gave her a glare that startled her back a few steps. _I could be aggressive like my dad too. _I turned and walked a slow walk back to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I rested my head against the wood and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall quickly as I wondered what was supposed to happen now. I couldn't live with her by myself. I couldn't even look at her. I needed to get out of here. I needed to escape. I just wasn't sure of where yet.

**2 months later.**

The heat of the crisp California air burnt my skin as I stepped off the plane and into a car service. The flight from San Fran to Los Angeles wasn't long but the months leading up to it made it feel like forever. It took a lot of convincing for my mom to allow me to break away from her 'fresh start' but when she found out I would be living closer to home than planned, and in a shared flat with Caroline, she couldn't say no. While staying West Coast wasn't how I had envisioned getting away from my train wreck of a life, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to live in La La Land with my best friend.

I took a cab to the address my friend had text me before I got on the plane, and I stared at the window as I watched the beautiful tanned people walk the streets in denim shorts and big sunglasses. I knew I'd stick out like a sore thumb here, with my pale skin and blue converse. But if this is what it was going to take to start over then who I am to be picky about what life throws at me?

The cab pulled up outside an apartment block and I looked at it quizzing the surroundings until I decided to venture inside and search for room 14. I found it on the second floor and at the end of the corridor. Just as I was about the knock on the door, I was assaulted by a flood on blonde hair, forcing me backwards as she held me close to her excitedly. Caroline was always an excitable person. And LA seemed to amplify that.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed into my ear, not loosening her grip in the slightest. "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe we're here together! Isn't this just the best day of your life?" I wasn't too sure about that exaggeration but I laughed along and smiled back at her eagerly when she let go and finally dragged me into the flat

The flat was small, but perfect. When you entered at the door, you were almost instantly greeted with the kitchen area. It was a square size and it was very natural with its white counters and grey walls. It almost instantly leads off into the living area, with was decorated with a cream couch, a glass table and a TV directly behind it. If you walked all the way over, there was a window which looked out into LA and the quiet surrounding area. Next Caroline pulled me back towards the door and pointed out her bedroom, there was a bathroom right beside it. _It was small, but it'd do. _And my bedroom was at the opposite side. It was bright and almost too...fresh. There was a double bed in the middle, a wardrobe by the far wall and a set of cupboards at the other end. It was all very simple, which was perfect for moving into 'cause then I could make it 'me.'

"It's great." I told her honestly. "I love it." I settled my bag down beside my bed and walked over to the wardrobe. It was probably the biggest thing here, and I got very excited to fill it up. When I turned back to face Caroline, she was doing some strange up and down bounce on my bed. Like she was checking to see how comfortable it is. I leant against the wall and sighed, feeling suddenly homesick. Part of me was ecstatic to leave the past behind, get out from under my mother's and her new boyfriend's hair. But the rest missed my dad. I hated leaving him back home. He didn't have anyone else, but he insisted I go and start a future for myself. I didn't want to let him down, so I went.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and groaned when I seen another missed call from my mum. I wanted to get away but she was never going to let me go. Not completely. I ignored it and slid it back into my jeans walking towards Caroline; sitting beside her once she had settled down and had stopped jumping like a maniac.

"Now that you are here, we need to figure out what you are gonna do." She said happily, as though it wasn't her pushing me out to get a job so I could afford rent. I had only been here ten minutes and the reality of having no definite future was coming clearer by the second. I thought staying at home in San Fran was to blame for that, but the further I got away, the more real it became. "A friend of mine just left this job, so there is an opening. It's really good money and it's for a great company."

Just by the way she was trying to sell it to me, I could already tell it was going to be a shitty job. Instead of humouring her, I asked her upfront. "What's the job, Caroline?" She sighed and turned to face me more. My inner thoughts were thinking the worst. Like prostitution or a babysitter. _My worst nightmare._

"It's a maid for a really rich guy." She blurted out. My stomach turned. Gross. I didn't want to clean the house of some old, disgusting pervert that wanted young girls in skimpy outfits on their knees in his bedroom. Caroline sensed my displeasure instantly and quickly jumped to defend the job. "It isn't like you think. It's for some business man, and my friend Bonnie said he is great to work for. He stays out of your way and just lets you do your job."

That sounded better, but the prospect of cleaning someone else's filth just turned me. "How much does it pay?" I asked and she smiled at my interest. I must have been really desperate to be considering this. But it wasn't for the long term. It was just until I found out what I was doing. It would only be for 3 months- max. She then went on a long rant about how she has already set me up for an interview in two days time. I tried not to laugh at how she obviously knew how easily she could force me into it, but I just nodded and agreed to go for it. At the end of the day, a job is a job. And I desperately needed one.

...

I was in a posh office building on the top floor of an 11 story building. The blonde secretary was calling the names of several females; one by one they walked into a room to be interviewed for the position of 'trainee maid.' Only in LA would girls be fighting over a cleaning job. And only in LA would they all be stick-figured, tanned barbies. I might as well not have turned up for the interview. No man is going to want to see me in a uniform over them. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt nervously, swearing out loud when one of my chipped nails plucked my tights. I don't know why I can't just keep my hands to myself.

"Lauren Owens?" The pretty blonde at the desk called, awakening me from my daze. I nodded to her, stood up and walked towards the door. Part of me wanted to turn back and go grab a McDonalds, but I gave myself a pep talk and pushed the door open. When I entered the room, I was startled by its beauty. Deep, rich mahogany was painted over the furniture; dark curtains complimented the window while my eyes danced over an impressive bookshelf that took up two walls. It was the office of a King. Just who exactly was I planning to work for?

"It's quite spectacular, isn't it?" A female voice woke me from my admiration. She was a brunette. Well, not really. A very light brown at most. But she was beautiful. Tanned skin, but her cheeks were glowing and it all looked natural. I nodded to her, confused by her presence. I thought I was working for a rich old man. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore has quite the eye for interior. Or at least designers."

So she works for 'Mr. Salvatore.' And she must be pretty high up if she has been doing his interviews for him. She gestured I take a seat to which I obliged, still playing with my skirt as I sat down, resting my hands on my knees. "I'm afraid Mr. Salvatore doesn't do these sorts of interviews." She smiled and I tilted my head in confusion. "You look disappointed." Should I be?

I shake my head and reply. "If I'm being honest, Ms...I don't even know who Mr. Salvatore is." Her eyes widened in surprise, and I wondered if I had jeopardised my chances by telling her that. But she settled with a smile so I decided it would be okay if I continued. "I just moved here."

She nodded in understanding and set aside the pages she brought with her. I glanced at them quickly and noticed they looked like interview questions. "He is a business man. He owns his own company which deals with- well, you probably aren't interested in boring business deals. But he is a very successful, well known, and well admired man in Los Angeles. People would kill to work for him." I swallowed shyly, feeling like this was her way of saying I should be grateful for the opportunity. "Even just as a maid."

"Well, I-uh. I'm very grateful for the opportunity." I lied. Please just get on with the interview and let me look for another job that I am actually worth. She smiled, but it looked almost as though she was smirking. "I know I'm not the most qualified for the job but I am a hard-worker and I am very dedicated to everything I do."

"Yes, I was surprised to see you on his list when you have little to no experience." She told me, and it made me feel nervous. I only got this interview because of silly connections, and I seriously underestimated the stature of what this kind of job asks for. "But you were highly recommended by one of Mr. Salvatore's best maids. It leaves me in an awkward position when all the assigned questions are related to trained maids." She laughed and I awkwardly giggled. I was so uncomfortable; I just wanted to run into the corner with my tail between my legs.

"I guess I could try and sell myself?" I questioned and she nodded, looking intrigued. I cleared my throat and attempted the same speech I gave NYU at my interview. _That didn't work out well but it was worth at shot. _"I am recently 19 years old, and I am originally from San Francisco. I have a lot of pride on my ability to adapt to new situations-" and I rambled on, reciting it word for word. And then I realised I sounded like a robot, and that is the last thing I wanted. So I decided to go in another direction. "I came to LA to break away from a small-town and find myself. I was trapped in an emotionless situation with my mom and every day was the worst day of my life. So I came to LA to find peace, happiness and while I do not necessarily believe cleaning is my life's desire, it is something that can fill my days because right now, other than my friend and this glorious sunshine, I haven't much to live for."

My mouth fell into a tightened line and I was mentally slapping myself for being so bluntly honest. There were reasons why I didn't put myself in situations like this, and this was one of them. I shifted slightly and tapped my foot against the desk but it sounded like I had smashed it with a hammer. The woman opposite me giggled and stood up. I didn't know if I should do this same but I did it anyways. "Well, that was awfully informative. And I'm afraid our time is up." I glanced at the clock. It had been less than ten minutes. Maybe she wanted to get rid of me.

I walked towards the door as she guided me out, stopping just to say goodbye. I wasn't going to be rude; despite the fact the interview was disastrous. "Thank for you for taking the time to talk to me."

She smiled and opened the door, gesturing me out, only stopping me to shake my hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Owens." I couldn't help but feel she was laughing at me. I was probably being paranoid but who would blame her for finding this whole situation humorous? "I will have someone get back to you by the end of the week." I wouldn't be waiting by the phone and as she closed the door behind me, I sense that she completely agreed.

...

The week had flown in and I was finding myself settling more into the new lifestyle more every day. I wasn't startled by a Z-lister celebrity walking past me in Starbucks, I wasn't surprised by the crazy driving, and I wasn't irritated by the fact people wore sunglasses indoors. I had accepted it, and found it endearing. In fact, I even wore my shades indoors today. Just so I could feel part of this big bubble. My room was now decorated exactly how I liked it. I had bought myself a small bookshelf, adding my favourites to it, and leaving the rest in the bottom cupboard. The bed-side table was now complimented by a photograph of me and my father back in San Fran two Christmases ago.

As for what I am doing with my days, well I am exploring. Unable to stay bound to the flat, I've been constantly walking up different streets, checking out different stores and being fascinated by everything it holds. But today I was bored. I was stuck in the house as the rain emptied from the skies. It rare to see a day like this here, but it scared me enough to trap me to the house and stare at re-runs on the TV. I was watching Friends when the phone rang. I scampered over the couch and quickly answered it with a "Hello?"

"Ms. Owens?" Oh God. It was her. The assistant of Mr. Salvawhore. I stammered a yes, curious as to why she would be ringing me. Back where I came from people were too lazy to tell you that you weren't successful in getting a job. At least here they were more polite. "I am calling you in regard to your interview earlier this week." I stammered a reply again, unsure of why today I am unable form sentences. "How do you think it went?"

Horrible. Horrendous. The worst interview of all time. "Um, I'm not sure." I lied. What did she expect me to tell her? Surely she knows what it was like. She was there. "I mean, I know I am not the perfect person for the job. I just thought I'd be honest with you. Although, thinking back, I was probably a little too honest." She laughed from the other end and I could sense her agreement.

"Well, there was only one position and thirty girls applied." I told her I understood. She didn't need to make me feel better about myself when I knew the moment I walked in the building I wasn't right for the job. "But I came to a conclusion based on who I found- well, the least irritating and the most reliable." I wasn't a qualified rich-man's assistant but I was pretty sure that's not usually what you look for when giving someone a job. "Therefore, I am pleased to offer you the position."

The phone slid out of my hand and I tossed it about, trying my best not to drop it. Or hang-up. Did she really just offer me, the girl with no experience, a job that any girl in LA would give their left fake boob for? I questioned my hearing for a moment until I heard a female voice coming from the other end. "Sorry." I apologised. "I'm just surprised. I never imagined I would be...uh." I couldn't finish my sentence, still shocked by the sudden news. Maybe I'm not as socially unacceptable as I once thought. I decided not to complicate things and just be polite. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She giggled as I danced across the living room, celebrating my victory. I heard the door open behind me and saw a confused Caroline raise her eyebrow. I mouthed that I got the job and she let out a silent scream, running to the kitchen and lifting out champagne. "Your first day is on Monday. The head maid Moira will show you the ins and outs. Be there for 7am. And make sure you look presentable."

"Don't I wear a uniform?" I asked, confused. Maybe my vision of what modern day maids are is the opposite of what they actually are. Maybe I watch too much TV or have been to too many silly Halloween parties. "I mean, won't I be supplied with one? I don't really know how it works."

"Yes," she laughed and I felt my face tinge red. God, I didn't know anything of relevance. How am I supposed to last here? Why was she giving me this job again? "I was referring to your make-up and hair. Keep it natural and sophisticated. Like you were when I interviewed you." I agreed to what she asked, but a thousand thoughts came into my head about what I was supposed to do to my hair. "I think Mr. Salvatore is going to be very intrigued by you." And she hung up.

I didn't even have a second to think about the end of the phone-call because Caroline was practically on top of me the minute I set the phone down. I was too excited to care, and instead joined in on her happy girl dance. "We're celebrating!" She yelled and handed me a glass, clinking it with hers.

...

**A/N: Hello again. Another story with my wee babe Lauren as the protagonist. This Lauren is a completely different Lauren to SoM and there is no connection with the stories. This is all for the amusement of me and my friend, so if things are stupid and don't make sense...don't worry your little socks because not everything in life has to be serious and articulate! As my friend is a Damon stan, he will be in this story and he will appear next chapter so persevere please! **

**Happy reading and review if you like. x**


	2. Chapter 2

The building I arrived outside was a piece of art. The garden was wide and flowered to perfection, with freshly mown grass that smelt wonderful as I passed up the path that led to the large mahogany door. The house had to be at least 3 floors, and God knows how many rooms. It made sense that this man needed maids. I couldn't take care of it on my own.

I knocked nervously, pulling at the hem of my t-shirt. I played with the torn fabric and kicked the empty gravel. A new job was always something that I didn't handle well. But this was a whole other level. I didn't know who Mr. Salvatore was, although it seemed to be a sin to everyone I have spoken to, but from what I have gathered, I should be honoured to be in the position I am in.

The door opened suddenly and I looked up to be greeted by a red-haired beauty, dressed in a stereotypical maid's outfit that hugged her curvaceous figure without flaw. My mouth fell open slightly at the sight I was seeing. She was any straight man's wet dream. And that outfit...then it hit me. There was no way I could wear that. The stockings, and the low neck line, the lacy frill that coated the edge of the short dress. It was something made for a typical porn fantasy. Not for a job cleaning floors, and making beds.

"Lauren, is it?" She smiled, tilting her head and giving me a sweet look as though she was admiring my inexperience. She could see it all from the sweats I was wearing. I nodded and stuck my hand out to be polite and professional, but the red-head just laughed and ushered me inside. The house was even more spectacular on the inside. It felt old, and rich. Something to be admired not lived in. "My name's Moira. And I will be your fellow maid. I'll teach you the ins and outs, and you'll listen. If you want to survive more than a week."

I sensed she wasn't joking as she didn't laugh or give any hint of a smile. I swallowed to gain composure, nodding as she discussed the work hours and uniform. Things I already knew but pretended I didn't because I was too uncomfortable to say otherwise. We walked through what seemed the entranceto a small compartment by the stairs. She opened it and pulled out a zipped up package which held my uniform. Keeping my cool while I walked to the downstairs bathroom wasn't easy. How was I supposed to wear something so...revealing? It wasn't in me to be sexy. Heck, you are lucky if you get me in a skirt without tights. But this is LA and the weather is hot and the skirts are shorter. I'm just going to have to get used to it.

Moira had mentioned that the downstairs bathroom was small and for workers use only. But the bathroom I was looking at was about 4 times the size of the one I was currently adjusting to back at the flat with Caroline. My fingers grazed the dark marble tiles on the walls, neatly matched with the stone that glistened and the sink that sparkled as though it had just been cleaned. I noticed there was a shower, but didn't take much notice. _It must just be for appearance. _I dropped my bag by the toilet, sitting on it to remove my shoes. Once they were comfortably put away, I slid the package open to find the outfit that I was dreading. It was perfectly presented, along with the tights and a pair of black pumps to go along with it. I cringed at how Mr. Salvatore has everything completely under his watch, and shut the thought out of him picking these outfits.

I removed my clothing quickly, pulling the black stockings on first. I was immediately repulsed, but ignored my feelings and swiftly pulled the dress over my head and down my hips. I moved to stand in front of the long mirror and was surprised by what I saw. It could have been worse. I didn't look as odd as I thought I was going to. The dress fell mid-thigh and it had a little bit of 'poof' to it but it didn't look slutty. The only thing I could comment on was the low neck-line. Tomorrow I'd have to wear a better bra because my D-cups were not well adjusted to this kind of attention.

When I walked back into the hallway, I was on my own. I made my way back to the cupboard and left my previous items I'd be wearing in a compartment with my name on it. I assumed it was mine. And I locked it with the key left on top of it. Back in the hallway, Moira was there carrying a vacuum in one hand and a bucket of other products in another. She smiled when she seen me and glanced over me quickly. "Nice." She walked towards me, setting the equipment down and fixed the strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face from the loose bun I had attempted. When she was satisfied she picked the bucket and vacuum back up, and handed it over to me. "Your first job is cleaning the spare room. I want the bed changed, the floor vacuumed, the windows and mirrors cleaned, the floor polished and the shelves dusted. I'll be up in an hour or so to check up on you. Upstairs, first door on the left." She didn't even let me respond because before I knew it, she was walking in the opposite direction.

I made my way up stairs clumsily, trying to steady myself as I carried my tools. When I reached the top of the stairs, I didn't stop the look around and admire the view. Instead I walked straight to the left, setting the vacuum down for a moment and pushed the door open wide enough for me to squeeze through. My eyes widened at what I was seeing. The floors were, once again, a deep mahogany, something Mr. Salvatore seemed to desire. The walls were a light blue, almost cream, like when the clouds mix between the sky and you get a beautiful mixture of colours. The furniture was slightly lighter than the floor, but all of it was shiny and if I looked straight at it, I could probably see my reflection. The bed was covered in the most beautiful cream, silk sheets with a cotton throw over the edge of the bed. Above the bed was a mirror, the edges of it decorated with crystals and they gleamed as the sun bounced of them. Towards the back of the room were two paintings. Nothing famous like you see in most homes. _The cheap cop-out versions of something Edvard Munch had painted. _Both were abstract paintings, with a bundle of colours that were filled with emotions. I could have sat for hours trying to work them out but I couldn't. I made my way back to the door, lifting my gear and I decided to start with the bed.

...

By the time I was doing my last task, I was on my knees scrubbing the floors. Moira had said she would come and see me in an hour, but I was certain it had been longer than an hour as I had done everything she asked of me. Twice. Part of me was worried that I hadn't cleaned to the proper standard, and I ended up cleaning the windows over and over until I accepted that the stain was coming from outside.

I had almost finished with the floor again, crawling backwards on my knees closer and closer to the door. I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to do afterwards. Should I sit and wait for further instructions, or should I go and look for Moira myself? Either way, I carried on with my job, humming to a song I heard from the distance. I couldn't quite put a name to it, but I knew the tune. I was so lost in thought, thinking of the song, that I had heard the door creek open behind me. It wasn't until I heard someone clear there throat that I glanced behind me, to find a tall, dark and extremely handsome figure looking down at me with a curious and amused expression. "You're new." He stated with a smirk, glancing down at my exposed bottom.

I sat up straight, and turned completely to face him. I was still on my knees and in an inappropriate position but he was so close I didn't want to stand up to be faced with him. I noticed his attire instantly. He was wearing a tight fitted, dark grey suit with a purple shirt, buttoned at the top with a dark purple tie. He looked like a business man. _He must work for Mr. Salvatore, _I thought. "Uh- yes," I stammered, trying to gain composure. I don't often come this close to men as attractive as this. "I'm the new maid for Mr. Salvatore."

He grinned and it made me feel uneasy. What did I say that warranted such an amused response? If he didn't look how he did, it could come across creepy. Like he was a predator. He stretched out his hand and I stared at it in surprise. Did he want me to shake it? I gently placed my hand in his and he started to pull me up. I pushed myself up as gracefully as I could; smoothing my dress down and making sure it wasn't caught in my stockings. "Is that so?" He asked, still obviously amused.

I raised an eyebrow at his question and looked at him directly for the first time. I felt my stomach explode with a sensation unknown to me. A fluttering from as low as my female parts, through my stomach and up along my arms. He was beautiful. His eyes were the bluest blue I had ever looked upon. They were like two circles of ocean water staring at me with such intensity I had to look away. His skin was pale-ish, but not overly white. Just white enough that his dark hair made him look mysterious and seductive. I nodded and ducked my head, embarrassed. I wanted him to go away and let me get on with my job. I shouldn't have the sudden urge to cross my legs tightly.

"Mr. Salvatore always has spectacular taste in the women he brings into his home." He wasn't smirking anymore, he was just glaring. Like he was trying to figure out if I would sleep with him or not. I didn't bother telling him no, my uncomfortable posture should give him the answer he's looking for. "And the ones he has on their knees." My head shot up in surprise at his vulgarity. I wanted to slap him, tell him off for being disrespectful. But I knew I couldn't if I wanted to keep this job. I couldn't be rude to the people my boss associated with. Even if he were an inappropriate pig.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to get past him with a bucket and vacuum now in hand. I could just imply that I was busy and had other things to do. I was desperate to find Moira now but first I needed to get past the door. I thought I had made it when I felt his hand on my wrist. I stopped instantly, looking back in shock. He wasn't holding me forcefully, but it was enough to know our conversation wasn't finished.

I couldn't place his emotions. His face was bare and he just stood there, looking at me. I shifted and tugged at my arm a little to which he let go. I smiled lightly, thanking him without words. He suddenly snapped out of his daze, sliding his hands into his pockets and walking out of the door with me. Just as I had reached the stairs, I heard his voice from down the corridor. "Do tell Mr. Salvatore that I approve when you speak, Miss." I could hear the humour in his voice. I shook my thoughts and headed downstairs. Even if I knew who Mr. Salvatore was, I wouldn't speak of this moment to anyone.

I practically ran down the stairs when I collided with Moira. She looked just as startled as I was, but mine was for a completely different reason. "I was just coming to find you. We are about to have our tea break. Follow me." She said, taking the equipment of me and making her way straight towards the back of the house. We had almost reached the kitchen when she left the tools of to a door in the right. "If you ever need something, it will be behind that door." I nodded and she walked further away, with me following her aimlessly. When we entered the kitchen, my breath was taken away for the fourth time today. It was bigger than any cooking area I have ever seen, with an island in the middle for preparing food, and the surroundings walls all covered with dark, glass cupboards showcasing the gorgeous dishes fit for a King.

I looked over at the counter on the far left to find a black guy chopping ridiculously fast at a bunch of vegetables. He was unlike anyone I had ever seen. He wore a white apron, suitable for any chef. But it was what was underneath that startled me. His hair was braided like someone from a rap video; his nails were painted neon pink, he was wearing the most astounding make-up that made his lips look so kissable and he was dressed in an army tank top and dark brown knee length shorts. I was lost in thought when Moira asked if I take sugar and milk. I told her yes and pulled a seat out by the island, watching the guy in awe.

Moira passed me my tea when I had finally had the guy's attention. "You're the newbie?" He asked in a voice with so much sass that would have Mariah Carey worried. He was leaning against the counter, swinging the knife between his fingers, leaving me on edge. I nodded and smiled and looked over at Moira for support. But she was sniggering, clearly loving how uncomfortable I looked.

"I'm Lauren." I told him, sticking my hand out. He glanced down at it and I felt like an idiot. He looked like I had just asked him to suck my toes or lick my ass. Just when I was about to pull back in embarrassment, he burst out into laughter along with the red-head who I noticed was adding something that didn't look non-alcoholic to her tea.

He set down the knife and started walking towards me with a giant grin on his face. "Com on ova 'ere girl." He was stretching his arms out like he wanted a hug. I had no idea what was going on but he grabbed me by the hand and before I knew it, I was doing some sort of twirl for him to which he started making noises and whistling. I felt like I was in some bizarre land where I didn't know the rules of how to act with people. "You are fine." He emphasised the last word and wagged his finger in the air. I giggled at the compliment and did a curtsey to which he smacked my ass.

"This is Lafayette," Moira told me, noticing that he still hadn't introduced himself. I nodded at the information and smiled in response. "The house's chef and resident gay boy." I was jealous of how comfortable they were with each other, and hoped I could join in with their innuendos and jokes. I only ever really opened up with a few people in my life. One being Caroline, and the rest being my family. People thought I was quiet and polite. But those who got to know me realized that I was just as capable of letting loose and being crude as the rest of them. I was probably worse.

"That comin' from the resident hoe of the house." Lafayette sniggered back and Moira whipped him with the towel she was holding, missing him by an inch or two. I sipped on my tea watching as they wrestled with each other. Moira accepted defeat and walked over to the dish-washer, unloading it and placing it on the counter. I figured I should probably help her and started to dry the dishes and place them away. It took me a while to find where everything fit, but I was only going to find out if I did it myself. "Has she been ridin' yo ass all day?"

Moira swore at him, passing the dry dishes to me to put them away. "No, she's been great." I lied. It wasn't that she hasn't been nice, but she hasn't exactly been very helpful. It was almost as though I was a bother for her. She smirked at my response, seemingly pleased with herself for proving Lafayette wrong. I let her absorb the compliment rather than deflating her ego. "This is a new thing for me."

"She's got no experience." Moira added and I heard the snarl in her tone but I ignored it. I didn't think she was doing it purposely. Lafayette looked at me in surprise then back at Moira to which she nodded. "Don't ask me."

"What?" I asked, confused by the little private conversation going on between them. I felt like an experiment and it made me feel uneasy. I walked back to get the last of the cutlery and put them away as they continued to glance at each other. Once the plates were put away, I turned round with my hands on my hips and glared at them both, irritated. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothin'," Lafayette promised waving his hand in the air as he peeled potatoes with skill. I was hungry all of a sudden but I knew it'd be a few hours until we ate. I ignored the rumble and told them to spit it out, fed up waiting for an answer to their friendly sniggering behind my back. "It's jus'...Mr. Bossy has neva hired an inexperienced maid befo'." I raised my eyebrow in confusion and shock. _Then why did he hire me? _

I looked at Moira and urged her to explain. Lafayette was being far too vague and cautious. What was weird about him hiring me? And why did it get strange glances between the two of them? "We were just wondering why, that's all. I mean, I've read your CV. I can't see what you have to offer. No offence." I didn't take it with offence because I knew it was true. When I first got hired I thought it was strange as well. But now I just felt uncomfortable with the situation. If I'm not suited for this, why am I here? "If it makes you feel better, you are better than I thought you'd be."

I ignored her last comment and thought through what I had done during the interview to prove myself worthy. _Least irritating, _I remembered the woman saying. Surely that wasn't enough to hire me? "I don't know what I think about that. I can barely handle my boss's pervy friends. Maybe I'm not cut out for it." I sighed and sank into my seat, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Pervy friends?" Moira asked, waking me up from my moment of rest. I glanced at her and she was staring at me in puzzlement. I looked at Lafayette and he was pouting like he was desperate to know more. Surely they would have seen the attractive man creeping upstairs earlier? How could you miss someone with a face like that?

I nodded and sat up straight again. "I didn't find out his name. He came into the spare room when I was cleaning." Both of them walked towards me, like crazy gossip whores. I raised an eyebrow at their behaviour. Was it really that weird for men to be walking around the house? Should I be creeped out about this guy? "He was- I don't know. Gorgeous. Flirty. He made a crude remark about me being on my knees."

Lafayette laughed and went back to peeling the potatoes, but Moira continued to stare obviously wanting to know who this guy was. "Gorgeous? Blue eyes, dark hair? Wearing a suit?" She narrowed her eyes, and Lafayette dropped the knife, his attention back on me suddenly. I nodded slowly, worried about their expressions. Moira sighed and walked to the equipment door while Lafayette laughed loudly. I stood there without any idea of what was going on while Moira appeared again, handing me a mop and a bucket of water. I guess our break was up. "Don't get yourself into any more situations with him, okay?" She asked and I nodded, confused as she walked out of the kitchen.

I glanced at Lafayette, hoping he could give me some clarification. But he was smirking and adding oil to the frying pan. I gave up and decided to get to work, starting with the dining room. Just as I was about to leave he spoke up. "Oh, sweetheart. Mr. Boss is gunna love you."

...

By the time I had finished thoroughly mopping every room on the bottom and first floor, it was 1 o'clock and I was being called to lunch. Each room I walked in to, I was more amazed. It was something I was going to have to get used to, but given how my life has been at the minute, just about anything would please me. I walked into the kitchen and Moira was already there, eating a chicken salad while Lafayette handed me a sandwich. I looked at it to check what was in it. It just looked like chicken and salad. Nothing too repulsive. I thanked him and sad down beside Moira.

"Let me know what you like fo' lunch." He told me and I gave a brief description. He seemed to find it suitable, nothing to fancy. I would rather go for a McDonalds, but I suppose a chef cooked lunch every day isn't too bad. I was chewing at my delicious sandwich when Lafayette slid into the seat in front of me. He was eating a burger of some sort, with all the toppings it seemed. My stomach rumbled in jealousy. "Where you from, gurl?"

"San Francisco." I said trying to be polite and eat at the same time. It came out a mumble but he nodded, understanding what I had said. The sandwich was so good that I made a noise of approve. Lafayette winked at me and Moira glared at me sideways. I stared at her glass of coke, wondering if she had spiked that too.

When I had finished, Moira took my plate and walked over to the sink. I offered to help but she told me not to bother. Sighing, I sat back down with Lafayette. "What you move 'ere fo?" He asked out of curiosity. I didn't want to tell him the real reason. I didn't want to mention that my mom was a home-wrecker and now my dad's a drunk. It was too embarrassing. It was hard enough for me to tell Caroline, and when I did, I couldn't get out my words for crying so hard.

I sipped on my diet coke and decided to give him the diluted version of my story. "I wanted to get away from my mom. Over the past few months, we've had a complicated relationship." He nodded, signalling that he was listening and allowing me to continue if I wished. "I kind of lost what I wanted to do with my future; I thought escaping somewhere new would give me a fresh mind."

He smiled and passed me the rest of his fries. I munched them, my tongue tingling at the delicious taste. "I moved up 'ere from Louissana when I were 16." I relaxed into the seat, interested in his story. He mustn't be more than 25. But nine years is still a long time. "Started of workin' in a burger joint. Then I got ma first real job in a little restaurant down town. Boss came in one night, liked the food, an 'ere I am. Been 6 years workin' for him." I smiled at the story and passed my plates to Moira. She didn't even acknowledge me, instead she carried on cleaning.

"About that guy from earlier..." I started but he just shook his head, making it clear we weren't going to discuss it. I don't understand why everyone was being so coy about it. It was making me feel on edge. Like I embarrassed myself in front of someone important. I didn't even do anything bad. _Apart from run away like a little girl._

I sat back in my seat, but was interrupted by a female's voice. "Miss Owens, Mr. Salvatore would like to see you." I snapped my head round instantly to find his assistant, whose name I did not know, standing by the door looking slightly bewildered. Oh God, what have I done wrong? I looked back to Lafayette and he looked surprised but when he seen my expression he just smirked. Moira on the other hand had finally stopped what she was doing and was paying attention.

"What does he want, Elena?" Moira asked. Elena. That must be here name. I mentally wrote it down but quickly brought myself back to the situation. Elena shrugged and ushered me out of the door. I jumped off my seat and scurried after her, with Lafayette shouting 'good luck' behind me.

When we reached the stairs, Elena told me to go to the top floor and walk straight to the last door on the left. I nodded nervously and she disappeared, leaving me to handle my boss on my own. I walked up two flights of stairs, terrified. What if the man in the spare room had said something? What if he realized I wasn't suited for the job? What if the disgusting old man just wants to see his new maid on her outfit? I felt faint at all the possibilities and by the time I reached the top floor, the corridor seemed like the longest way away.

I walked quickly down the hall, walking past door after door. But it was never the last one. The walk was never ending. My palms were sweaty and my breathing was erratic. I wouldn't have been so worried if everyone hadn't have been so startled by his need to see me. But if someone who worked here for 6 years was surprised, then there is definitely something wrong. I reached the end of the corridor and looked to the left. There was the door. He was inside there and he wanted to see me. I stood in front of it for a moment, fixing my hair, licking my lips and readjusting my dress. Appearance is important in this job and I wasn't going to give him any reasons not to be impressed. Finally, I knocked the door.

A deep voice told me to come in. I took a breath, and pushed open the door. Stepping side and looking at an empty office desk. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I closed the door behind me and nearly shit myself when I saw the man from earlier standing to my right, by a door that led off to another room. My mouth fell open in surprise. What was he doing here? Is this a trick? Am I about to be murdered? "Thank you for coming to see me Miss Owens." He smiled. See him? I was supposed to see...oh no. "I believe you have something to tell me."

My mouth was dry and I'm pretty sure I was glaring at him. It didn't seem to bother him as he made his way back to his desk, gesturing I follow him and take the seat in front of the dark wood. I blinked in uncertainty, but walked towards the seat anyways. "I don't understand." I told him and he smiled, taking his seat and relaxing into it with so much ease it made me feel the complete opposite. He was tracing his hand over his chin and he eyed me carefully.

"I thought I gave you a specific set of instructions to inform Mr. Salvatore of my approval." He was openly smiling at the reminiscence of our previous meeting. He thought my turmoil was hilarious and it set my teeth on edge. The sexy jackass from earlier was my boss? Could this have been any worse?

I cleared my throat and decided to man up. This was not a situation for me to be awkward and weak. "I wasn't aware you were Mr. Salvatore in our earlier meeting." He titled his head, giving me the impression he was aware of that. _This is why I don't speak to attractive men. _"I thought you were joking."

Now he looked interested. Sitting forward, he looked directly at me. I couldn't hold my composure for any longer and I looked down at my hands. He let out a noise that half sounded like a laugh and a scoff. When I looked up he was back to his relaxed posture. "I don't joke about business, Miss Owens." _Business? When did business come into this? _I nodded self-consciously, unsure of what to respond. The silence grew louder but it didn't seem to bother him at all. "You should take me seriously."

I looked up in shock. What on earth did he mean by that? When had I gave him the impression that I thought he was a joke? Note to self; never mention joking in front of boss ever again. "I wasn't aware that I didn't, Mr. Salvatore." He grinned widely at that and I noticed he licked the ridge of his teeth. I shifted back in my seat and continued staring anywhere else but at him.

"I'm glad." He was sitting almost sideways now, head against his chair, one hand on chin and the other on his thigh. He was giving me the same stare that he did when I ran away earlier. The blank, emotionless one. It chilled me more than his seductive smirk. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier." He said out of nowhere. My eyes widened slightly at his apology. It was the last thing I expected, but it seemed genuine.

"I wasn't upset." I told him and he nodded, not challenging me in the slightest. He looked at me, curious, wanting me to continue with an explanation. I sighed, only giving in because I wanted to get out of here fast. "I'm not used to that kind of...reaction." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. I wish he'd stop doing that.

"I don't follow." He told me. Of course not. When do men ever understand anything that isn't put bluntly to them? _Like my mom should have done with her toy boy. _I explained to him that I wasn't used to being spoken to in a provocative tone. He narrowed his eyes at me and sat forward in his seat. His hands were now clasped together in front of him on the desk. I stared at them, my eyes automatically drawn to the huge ring on his finger. It was so beautiful. Old-fashioned. Like everything in this house. "How can a man not be provocative towards you?"

I tried not to blush. It wasn't an obvious compliment but it felt like one to me. And from someone like him, it was bound to have an effect on me. I smiled sweetly but he didn't return the gesture. Slumping back in my seat, I looked around the room. While it was all beautifully directed, I noticed a number of awards and trophies, but not a single family photo. Maybe he keeps that for his bedroom. "How has your first day been?" He asked snapping me back to reality.

I sat up again, pulling my dress over my knees, even though it was a stretch. "Good. Everyone is very friendly." I told him but from his expression I could tell he wanted more. "You have a very lovely home. I'm honoured to be working for you." I didn't know about honoured, but everyone seemed to think I was lucky so I went along with it.

He, however, did not seem to buy what I had said. He moved slightly, and somehow he seemed even closer. His scent was delicious. I took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxication. It was powerful and rich, something that seemed to match his personality. "Are you really? Honoured?" He was half smirking and half scowling. I didn't know if he was offended or not so I stammered nervously and looked at my feet. "I can't imagine you to be the type to be happy with being a maid."

_I'm not, _I thought. I shrugged but realized it was rude. "While it has not been a life-long dream of mine, I realize that work here is hard to find and I am lucky to find a job so sought after." I smiled, pleased with my response. I was truthfully and polite. But he still looked curious, like he wanted to get me to say something bad. Like he'd get a kick out of it.

"That, indeed, is why I hired you, Miss Owens." He told me much to my surprise. He hired me because I didn't want the job desperately but was appreciative enough to take it? He noticed my surprise and continued speaking. "I see female after female in my office, wearing their most revealing attire, and they give me filled CV's with reasons as to why this job is the right one for them. And in no disrespect to them, but it saddens me. Why would you want to clean someone else's filth for the rest of your life?" My mouth fell open in surprise. I couldn't agree with him more.

"Then why do you have maids if you are so against it?" I asked without thinking, my curiosity winning me over. He settled back into his seat, looking pleased while crossing his arms. I think I surprised him with my bluntness. Especially, considering I had been staring at the floor for the past ten minutes.

"I am a very, very busy man, Miss Owens." He said in the most seductive voice I had ever heard. I pretended not to be affected by it but I felt my cheeks get hot and my cool stature was once again, diminished. I wanted to hit him for ruining the only time today I have been able to let my guard down. I shook myself, telling myself to get a grip. This is just a man. He is nothing to feel insecure about.

"It is nothing to do with the outfits then?" I asked with a blank expression. He laughed lightly for the first time and it was a sound that gave me chills. It was so natural, so beautiful but yet so dark and menacing. Why is this man a mixture of two opposites? I tried not to smile at his reaction but it was proving difficult. Suddenly, he stood up and walked towards the door. I felt the need to follow him and I did, quickly.

He was still hovering by the door when I reached it. He looked down at me, his eyes scanning everywhere. I felt hot all of a sudden and desperate for some fresh air. He opened the door for me and I stepped out. "Those are just for fun, Miss Owens."

"Lauren." I said without thinking. He raised an eyebrow as he held himself up by the top of the door. His shirt was stretched tightly around him, showing he had a nice physic. I admired it quickly then responded to his confused expression. "You can call me, Lauren." He smiled and nodded, repeating my name to me. I tried to ignore how good it sounded coming from him but a grin crept on my face giving myself away. "What's your name?" I asked, feeling ballsy.

He stared at me for longer than I'd expected and I worried I had overstepped my line. But then his smile reappeared and he leant forward, his mouth brushing my ear as shivers shot up through my entire body urging me to cross my legs again. "Mr. Salvatore to you." And the distance was created again. My mouth fell open slightly and he laughed. "Or sir. Boss. Maybe master." And with one last smile, the door was closed.

By the time, I had caught up on the time I missed during my chat with Mr. Salvatore, I had missed my last break and it was already six o'clock and time to go. I walked back to the storage door, feeling exhausted, leaving my equipment back and heading off to the stairs to get my things. I checked my phone and Caroline was already outside waiting. _Dammit, I don't have time to change. _

I closed the door behind me and was greeted by an anxious looking Moira. "I thought you worked til nine with Lafayette?" I asked but that didn't seem to change her mean stance. I really had to work out what he probably was one day. But not today. Today I am far too tired. I threw my bag over my shoulder and tried to walk past her.

"What did Damon want?" She asked with a pissed off tone. Damon? Who the hell is- Oh. Damon. I smiled at the knowledge of his name. It all seemed to fit together now. Damon Salvatore. Yeah, that definitely worked for him. I could use this information to my advantage. "What did he say to you?"

I shrugged and carried on walking, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Because it obviously was to her. I don't know what she was worried about. What could a conversation with our boss possibly mean to her? "Nothing much. He just asked how my first day was." I lied but why should I tell her?

I reached the door, but she was in front of me before I knew it. I raised my eyebrows and she placed her hands firmly on her hips. She was really irritating and I had no clue why. "You're lying." I scoffed and went to walk out again but she held the door. "So he didn't mention your meeting in the spare room." My mouth opened slightly. "Yeah, I assume you realize it was him."

I shrugged again, not understanding what the point of this conversation was. He made a crude remark then asked to see me? He wanted to apologise and that's it. There is nothing else for her to know because nothing happened. But I knew she wouldn't believe that. "Yes, he apologised for earlier." She looked surprised at that but I ignored it. "Can I go please?"

She let go of the door and I quickly opened it before she could stop me from getting away. "I'm not jealous if that's what you think." I turned back and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I nodded assuring her that thought hadn't crossed my mind. But she felt the need to defend herself anyways. "I'm being a good friend. Don't get yourself involved with the Salvatores." _Salvatores? He had a brother. _I couldn't ask more because she had disappeared the minute she had said her piece.

I sighed and made my way to an excitable Caroline. She was waving at me from the car and I knew she was pleased that I got this job, so she probably wanted to know everything about it. But for some reason, for the first time in our friendship, I felt the need to keep certain parts to myself. And I wasn't even sure why.

**A/N: How come when I start fics I always update fast but then a number of chapters in it takes me forever? Weird. First meeting of Damon, horray! And yes Lafayette and Moira play a big part as well. Along with another character we haven't seen. **

**Anyways, I own no one but Lauren.**

**Read, review, do as you wish. x**


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by so fast that when Moira handed me my first pay check, I couldn't believe it was Friday. Opening the heavy white envelope, I counted the notes excitedly. I'd never earned this amount of money before. I was almost certain; anyone doing the job I was doing didn't earn this kind of money. "Mr. Salvatore is a generous man." Moira reassured me, rolling her eyes at my naivety. Or maybe she was jealous because she didn't get the weekends off.

As my last shift of the week was coming to an end, I was reflective on how much I'd learned over such a short period of time. _Did you know that while using a mop is great for your floor, a mop with too much water can cause the wood to swell? _I felt like the job was giving me something worth learning, and I was doing something just to earn money. It was becoming something I felt like I was good at. Even if Moira still vacuumed the rooms after I insisted I already had.

I hadn't seen Damon at all since he called me to his office. For some reason that troubled me, I wanted to run into him unexpectently. I wanted him to be keeping an eye on me. I guess, I wanted to be his 'special' maid. But, once again, Moira assured me that 'Mr. Salvatore is rarely home during working hours,' and 'I shouldn't waste my time developing a crush.' I blushed a crimson red when she mentioned that. A crush made it sound so childlike and girly. And in reality I didn't harbour any feelings towards him, but I'm a girl from San Fran. There aren't men who look like him there. I couldn't help but giggle nervously as his presence.

Despite my tense relationship with Moira, I had found myself settling in and starting to develop a routine. Lafayette had even started to make me lunches based on what he had grasped that I liked. And I was even a part of their inside jokes, rather than being the joke. I was slowly starting to fit in somewhere, for once in my life.

It was coming to the end of our lunch break and I licked my lips, tasting the delicious chilli sauce left over from my Panini as I placed my plate into the dish washer. I could hear Moira groaning over me keeping her waiting. It was rare we had to clean together, but she mentioned special circumstances that required the main living room to be thoroughly cleaned. Something about Mr. Salvatore having a guest. I asked who it was, but all I earned was a laugh from Lafayette. I'm learning to not ask questions around here.

"What you doin' t'night gurl?" Lafayette asked as I fixed the skirt of my uniform. He was chopping a carrot and eating it as he went along, adding random bits to the pan over the cooker. I was fascinated by how he was so relaxed working for Mr. Salvatore, yet Moira always seemed to be on the edge. "You busy?"

I shook my head and leaned against the counter, noticing Moira glancing at me from the sink. "I don't think so. My roommate hasn't mentioned anything to me." Knowing Caroline she had probably already made friends with the most important people in LA and she'd be going to some fancy club tonight. Whilst I stayed in and read a book or refreshed my Facebook feed, of course. "Why?"

He smiled at me like he had my nerdy ways sussed out. He glanced at Moira and she rolled her eyes, exiting the room instantly. "You should come on out wit' us." He titled his head and smirked at me, like I was some virginal teenager he was going to corrupt. _It was probably true. _"I'll take you out into the town, show you the ropes." He winked and went back to his cooking.

I laughed nervously, pretending that what he was offering me didn't make me feel anxiety rush through me. Standing up straight, I played with the loose strand of hair falling in front of my eyes. "I don't know..." I stammered and he laughed. "I'm not sure the LA party scene is for me." I shrugged and fiddled with my fingers. The truth is, I wouldn't know if it was for me because I refused to let myself be a part of it.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, setting his knife down. I had a feeling he was going to be serious all of a sudden. "You are far too fine to be hidin' away in yo' flat." I blushed at the compliment, and I felt his hand tilt my chin upwards to look at him. His eyes were intense and he was staring me out. "You need to embrace the sexy, gurl. And tonight I'm gonn' make sure you do." He nodded and walked back to his cooking.

I was stunned to silence, unsure of what to respond. I let out a few puzzled noises but ended up resorting to following Moira's exit out of the door. Shaking my head in confusion, I hadn't even realised she was standing there when I collided with her. I mumbled an apology and lifted my equipment out from behind the door. I could feel her eyes on me, but I refused to acknowledge her attempts at intimidation.

"You don't have to come out you know." She finally spoke. I turned round and raised an eyebrow at her words. I was aware I didn't have to, but I didn't know why she cared. Maybe she just didn't want me to come out. "I mean, I don't think you'd enjoy it." She told me. I had half the mind to ask how she knew what I would and wouldn't enjoy. But I ignored my thoughts and just nodded, heading towards the living room.

"So..." I started, trying to change the topic. "Who is the big guest?" I asked, smiling, knowing the question would irritate her. She didn't find it amusing, however, as she shoved past me on her way through the door.

...

"How was work?" Caroline asked over a Chinese take-out she was munching while pouring spoonfuls onto two plates. I was starving by the time I arrived home, and ended up ordering half of the menu from the local restaurant. I was almost certain neither of us would be able to eat most of it. But it would do a decent dinner for the next couple of days.

"Okay." I told her, carrying my plate to the living room, resting it on my knee. We really needed to invest in some place to eat. I was leaving way too many stains on all of my jeans. And despite my reason education in cleaning, they were not removable. "A friend invited me out tonight." Caroline's eyes practically lit up at the information. She looked startled and I couldn't blame her. In the four years she's known me, I've never been the kind to jump at a chance of social interaction.

"You're going right?" She had stopped eating and was now leaning towards me with an intimidating expression. I smiled at how well she knew my attitude towards these sorts of situations. I shrugged and continued eating, knowing it was the only way to avoid her wrath. "Lauren, you have to try and associate yourself with these people. I know it's a different world for you but you need to try and fit in."

I glanced up and sighed at how serious she was taking this. Caroline always had a problem with saying things the wrong way, and often it offended people. I had learned to abide by it but it often made me wonder what her real opinion on me was. "I'm tired. It's been a long week-"

"Oh, don't give me that Lauren." The way she said my name was as though I was being punished by an old school teacher. I suppressed a laugh and relaxed into my seat. "I work just as much as you but you don't see me trapping myself in my bedroom." I felt like reminding her that she and I were entirely different people, and going out one night in the club would never change that.

I sighed, sensing this argument wasn't going to end until she got what she wanted. "Fine." I groaned and I noticed her eyes glittering with hope again. She clutched onto the edge of her plate and bit her lip. "I'll go out. But only if you come." Before I could finish my sentence, she bounced up so fast it was amazing that her food didn't go everywhere. I laughed at her excitement and went back to eating, as Caroline mumbled on about 'the perfect pair of shoes.'

After dinner, I found myself thrust into the bathroom with the curling iron burning and a number of different dresses being flung at me from the bedroom. Caroline had tidied her hair up into a messy bun, with a dark purple hair band that matched her mid-thigh length body-con dress. I envied her confidence in herself. _But if you looked like her you'd be confident. _

She was curling my hair effortlessly as I applied my make-up lightly. Just as I was assured I was finished, Caroline huffed in frustration and started applying eye-shadow to give me a 'smoky-eye look.' I tried to tell her I didn't want it, but she was determined to succeed. "Stop being a baby." She whined, adding a layer of eyeliner.

When she was finished, she smiled and passed me a red satin dress. I glanced at it nervously but put it on anyways. It fell to just above my knees, which was surprising given its appearance, but when it came to the cleavage, everything was on show. I attempted to pull it up to hide some skin, but I was stopped by Caroline slapping my hands. I pulled away and rubbed my fingers to sooth the light pain. I slid on a pair of black heels and turned round to look in the mirror. "See. Beautiful." She said, kissing my cheek and exiting the bathroom.

"I don't know-" I stammered. I couldn't go out in something like this. I felt exposed and I'm sure at one point in the night I would flash someone unwillingly. "Maybe if I put tights on with it." I didn't get to test the theory, as Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door towards a taxi she had previously ordered.

"You will either leave tonight drunk or with a man." I was about to protest the options she was giving me seeing as neither appealed to me whatsoever. She was lucky I was coming out. Now she was pushing it the extra mile. "Or carrying me home. Either way, you will have fun and you will not complain."

I laughed at her commanding me as though I didn't already know how the evening would end up. She was one of the reasons I didn't get drunk. After many evenings of holding her hair back and pulling her away from horrible looking bald tattooed men, I had tried extremely hard to keep myself away from that sort of crowd. "I will try my best to be pleasant this evening, but we both know that I'm not going to enjoy myself."

She sighed and nodded as the taxi pulled up. We slid in quickly, giving him the address and he set off instantly. There was a silence between us which was unusual, especially for Caroline. I knew she had something to say and it wouldn't be long until she said it. "Sometimes, Lauren, you don't try. And that's the problem."

...

The club we entered was something pulled straight out of the TV. Caroline pulled me up to the front of the line, past a number of half-naked girls and tanned poser-like men. I heard one of them shout something rude but it didn't faze Caroline as she stroked the arm of the bouncer to which he stepped aside and let us in. I felt like I was wearing a flashing badge that said 'I'm underage.'

When we passed through the door, I questioned how anyone could even see anything in this place. It was so dark that I could only see a number of shadows against the wall. I was clinging onto Caroline's arm as she pushed through the door in front of us. The darkness was gone and I was faced with the brightest strobe lights I had ever seen. I blinked furiously and looked to the crowd to save my eyes.

I heard Caroline shout 'this place is awesome' from in front of me, so I nodded pretending to agree. The music was so loud I knew my ears would be ringing by the end of the night. Why did people subject themselves to this rubbish? I passed a crowded bar when I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I tensed awkwardly, not sure of what to do. I glanced over my shoulder to find Lafayette winking down at me. I smiled, happy that it was him, when he started to grind against me in some form of sexy dance. "Lookin' like a porn star, gurl."

I laughed, hoping that was a compliment. I introduced him and Caroline, not surprised that they got on instantly. I noticed Moira standing at the end of the table we were at; she gave me a smile that reassured me she still didn't think I should be here. I was starting to agree with her. I settled into my seat, sipping on my West Coast cooler as I watched a group of people Caroline had just met doing shots with each other. They all coughed in disgust and I couldn't help but wonder they did it if it tasted so bad.

I watched Lafayette on the dance floor, dancing with some Spanish looking guy. He had serious game. I laughed as he pointed at me, gesturing me to come to the dance floor. I shook my head but he wouldn't take no for an answer, getting one of his friends to push me onto the dance floor. "I don't dance!" I shouted over the music.

"I don't dance either, baby." He grinned, grabbing my hands and swaying the both of us to the music. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, as he pulled me closer so I was able to hear him over the loud beats playing over the club. "I feel the music, yo." And he started to swivel his hips in such a seductive manner, even I was starting to feel turned on. He grabbed my waist and forced me to follow his actions.

I laughed, embarrassed but let him lead the way. He got excited at the fact I wasn't pushing him away, and started to shout crude remarks over the crowd. Still laughing, I collapsed my head against his chest to hide my tinged red cheeks from the people surrounding us. It wasn't until after I realized it looked like I was a drunk, slutty girl trying to get as close to Lafayette as possible.

I was so into the moment, for a second I forgot what I was doing and just relaxed into the crowd. People were colliding with me, but it didn't matter. Everyone was here for the same reason. To have fun. Within the next three songs, I actually found myself feeling disappointed when Lafayette said he needed to go to the bathroom. I followed him off the dance floor but we parted ways as I went to the bar, deciding to have one more drink. Maybe something stronger.

I ordered a Southern Comfort and made my way back to the table, looking around me for Caroline but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed, frustrated, passing a number of people to get back to my destination when I was blocked by a human wall. Without making eye contact, I attempted to slide past him, but no matter where I moved he seemed to appear in front of me. My feet were starting to hurt, and I was pissed off that he wouldn't move out of the way. Glancing up, ready to start name calling the guy in front of me, I was met with the most intense stare from eyes the colour of the Indian ocean.

He was spectacular looking. Not in the usual LA kind of way, but that's what made him look so...appealing. His curly, dirty fair hair matched his dark, mysterious look along with his dark jacket and blood red t-shirt. He had eye lashes most girls would kill for, and those lips were so pink I wanted to ask if he was wearing lipstick. I glanced downwards, noticing his relaxed posture, with his hands in his pockets and the slight slouch he was standing with. I didn't know how long had past, but when I eventually looked back up, he wasn't just staring at me with the intense glare, he was now smirking. The slimiest, and spin chilling smirk I had ever seen. It made me want to run out of the door and to the police station. It made me want to run straight into his arms.

My stomach churned with a mixture of emotions. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the intensity of the situation. It made me feel on edge and I was certain he was doing it on purpose. Because he enjoyed it. I bit my lip to hide my embarrassment, but that just earned a patronising head tilt. I needed to get out of here before he stared at me until I burst into tears. "Excuse me." I asked politely, once again trying to get past him but the lack of room was evident, and he wasn't going to budge.

"I'm sorry." He said with a fake sincerity and I nearly hit the floor. He had the smoothest English accent I had ever heard. It was as though he had come straight from some Victorian romance. He spoke elegantly and with so much softness, it made it that much more difficult to look away. "You look in a hurry." He observed with a pout, like he was trying to work something out. I didn't know if the look of disappointment was real but it filled my stomach with jittery feelings.

"I'm..I-I..No." I stammered so obviously that I wanted to slap myself. I swore mentally and shook my head, forcing my gaze back to him. He didn't look affected whatsoever. Or he was trying not to make me feel uncomfortable due to my word vomit. It was no use seeing as I've never felt more uncomfortable. "I am looking for someone."

He nodded and looked over my shoulder. The music was suddenly louder and that only gave him the intuition to step closer to me. I told my feet to step back but they didn't want to move. "Your boyfriend?" He asked, with curiosity. I felt sweat build up on my palms and the back of my neck. Why would he ask me something like that? _He's trying to suss out if you are worth the seduction, idiot. _Why would he want to seduce me? I shook my head and he grinned. "Can I help with your search? I have an eye for finding what I'm looking for."

I gasped for my breath quietly, not wanting him to notice my anxiety, although it was probably impossible at this point. I was desperate for him to go away, or at least give me space not to feel overwhelmed by the small distance between our bodies. "No, thank you." I declined his offer, and he looked as though he had expected it. "I'll manage."

"I'm sure you are perfectly capable, in more ways than one." He winked and I widened my eyes, looking up at him in bewilderment. He wasn't overly tall, but tall enough that I felt over-powered by him. Like he could take me down at any minute. He leaned down until his mouth was hovering at my ear and I swallowed at the proximity. "To be honest, I don't give a fuck about your friend, but I do have an interest in you."

I couldn't process his words fast enough to slap him, or push him away. I was too shocked to believe someone could be that blunt and honest. His arrogance was blinding, but I still didn't walk away. I looked up at him with a scowl on my face and he smiled, taking a swig of his drink that I didn't recognise. "I'm not interested."

He must have known I was lying on some level because he started to laugh like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He took a step forward, which I didn't know was possible, still leaning down as he spoke slowly. "Then why are you still standing here?" _Good question. _He hovered for a moment, glancing down at my mouth before smirking at pulling himself away.

Fed up of being bait to this idiot's fun, I took a step back and crossed my arms to appear tough. And to cover my exposed breasts. He seemed amused by my new stature but not surprised. I wasn't capable of taking down and man like him and he knew it. "Because you won't move out of the way." I snapped at him, twiddling on the straw on my unused alcohol.

He stepped aside slowly, giving an arm gesture to walk past him. I glanced at him before moment, but he seemed genuine in letting me past. I groaned loudly and made my way forward, when I collided with his chest, again. In surprise, I didn't have a moment to push him away when I felt his hands on my waist. I tensed when he pulled me so I was leaning against him. He felt so wonderful. Hard and strong. I looked up in fury to find his eyes burning with lust.

"Did you notice that we are both wearing red tonight?" He asked, and I glanced down at my dress. It was a bright, flashing red, and it was hard not to notice its colour. His t-shirt was a darker, more dangerous shade. But both of us were wearing red, all the same. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what our clothing had to do with anything. "However, mine is more of a blood-like colour, don't you think? The colour of the liquid pumping through your veins. The colour below the surface...right...here." And he placed a harsh kiss on my neck.

I sighed loudly, embracing how good it felt. My entire body went loose and I wasn't even sure I was standing anymore. He must have been holding me up with his arms. I lay lifeless, and completely mesmerised. The rest of the room became a blur, and all I felt was the warm sensation as his tongue darted out onto my skin. I woke up in an instant as I was pulled away by a rough set of hands. My head spun as I came back to reality, stumbling forwards until I was finally at the place I was looking for.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Moira over the music and I opened my eyes to find her standing in front of me, hands on her hips and face flaming red. I blinked, confused, still unaware of what was going on. I mumbled a 'what' to try and expression my confusion, but that only seemed to anger Moira even more. She scoffed loudly and waved her hands in the air. "Are you looking for trouble, little girl? Because with that attitude you're going to find it."

I straightened myself out, starting to get irritated by her nasty little vocative. I wasn't that much younger than she was. "What are you talking about, Moira? I don't want trouble, I was looking for Caroline. My feet hurt, I'm tired and I want to go home." I whined but she still wasn't satisfied with my response. Something had really pissed her off.

"You do not, under any circumstances, speak to Klaus ever again, okay?" She commanded. Klaus? Who is...Then it all hit me. The human wall, the disturbing smirk and his lips, on my neck. It all came back like a rush taking over my memory. I had been seduced by a creepy, English man. One that Moira seemed to know and have a problem with. I nodded, agreeing with what she was asking. I didn't want to see that man ever again."It's like you don't listen to a word I tell you. I offer you advice, you take it."

I wasn't the kind of girl that gave into men like that. In fact, usually they disgusted me, which was part of the reason I didn't come to places like this. I rubbed my neck, trying to remove to lingering feeling of his lips but it was like he had burnt my skin. "Sorry." I mumbled and she seemed surprised, but not enough to be friendly with me.

She paused for a moment, sighing loudly. That must have been the acceptance of my apology. Even though I didn't know what I was apologising for. I looked towards the bar and seen Caroline chatting with a couple I've never seen before. I felt more at ease knowing where she was, and my stomach settled slightly. When I turned back to Moira, she was joined by a huge, tanned, scruffy God-like man and they looked like they were discussing something serious. She passed me my bag and I looked at it, confused. "What's going on?"

"You're going home." I was about to protest but the idea of my bed sounded marvellous right now. I just didn't like being told what to do from her of all people. It was bad enough in work, but in my free time, I liked to have control over my life. The tanned man asked Moira something to which I heard her respond with 'I can't believe he's back.' She looked distressed when she turned to face me, telling me to follow the attractive muscle figure as he was my ride home. I nodded and headed out, but she grabbed me before I could leave. "Do not mention this evening at work."

I opened my mouth to question but decided against it and made my way outside, glancing at Caroline and signalling to her I was leaving. She frowned but nodded and blew me a kiss. My first night out in LA and I was being escorted home by a beautiful man, after being seduced by another beautiful man. I shouldn't be complaining but I had never missed San Francisco, and its normality more than I did right now.

...

The car journey home was filled with the painful silence that made you want to turn the radio up to distract from the tension. But I felt uncertain if turning the radio on was too direct, and it might just make things worse. I played with the hem of my dress and looked out of the window. LA nightlife was flying past my eyes, the shadows turning into a mix of blues and reds as the lights faded together and the smell of alcohol and smoke seeped through the open window.

"So, you work with Moira?" The man beside me asked, and I jolted a little, surprised to hear him speak after being so quiet. I nodded and clasped my hands together, turning to sit straight, doing my best to have a conversation. He looked just as socially awkward as I felt. "Don't take her abruptness to heart. She can be cold sometimes, but it's not without reason."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what had left Moira feeling like she had to be so distant with people. I was clueless, especially since her icy behaviour always seemed to come out around me. I glanced at the bearded man and he smiled, acknowledging my curiosity. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him so I gave up. "I don't know what it has to do with me."

He glanced at me, then back at the road. I slid further into my seat, relaxing my head against the hard cushion behind me. Closing my eyes for just a moment, to then be woken up by a quick swerve round a tight corner. _Last thing I needed was to fall asleep in his car. _"It's nothing to do with you specifically." He tried to explain, but I still didn't grasp it. "I think she fears you will make the same mistakes she made."

Mistakes? I spoke to a creepy guy for like 3 minutes. How is this going to affect my life in such a drastic manner? "Why would I-?" I didn't get to finish my sentence as we pulled up outside of my apartment. I sighed, frustrated at being pulled into unnecessary drama. Back in San Fran, I was able to float in the shadows and observe the on goings, not be a part of them. "Thanks for the ride." I said, pushing the door open and swinging my legs out to exit the car gracefully.

"I'm Alcide, by the way." I heard him say, leaning over my seat, and ducking down so we could see each other. I mumbled my name back, closing the door and waving as I made my way up the stairs. I heard a car horn from the distance but ignored it, desperate to get inside and to my bed, flushing out the memories of this terrible evening.

...

I woke up in a furious state as my phone vibrated loudly on my bedside table. Groaning, I opened my eyes to find it was still a dark shadow outside of my window, I looked at the clock. It was 6am. Who on earth calls somebody as this time on a Saturday? I grabbed my phone, dropping it a few times in a sleepy daze before finally answering it with a groggy "hello?"

"You have to be here in an hour." It was Moira. I almost complimented her on her lovely morning tone, but the new information of having to go to work was enough to paralyse me from communicating. She must have sensed my disgust as she continued to explain my need to be there. "Turns out Mr. Salvatore has another special guest this evening and he asked for our assistance.

"This evening? Then why do I have to be there in an hour?" It wasn't in my job description to work these extra hours. Especially on a Saturday. I whined, throwing the blanket of my body and making my way to the bathroom, my phone still attached to my ear. I looked in the mirror and grimaced at the sight. Night life is definitely not for me.

"You will work until lunch time, and then you must return at 6pm." Moira explained as though I was an amateur for not understanding the laws of being a maid. I bit my tongue and turned the shower on, not caring if she could hear it over the phone. At least it indicated I was getting ready. "You'll be paid double time and we will be serving food to Mr. Salvatore and his guests." Double time? I practically tore my clothes of at those words, feeling the money building in my bank account.

"I'll be there." I told her and she scoffed on the other end. _Like I have a choice, _she's probably thinking. I could sense she was ready to hang up so I quickly asked a question that had been bugging me recently. "And Moira? Why do you call him Mr. Salvatore? It's only me; you don't have to be so formal."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, like she was trying to find the right words to explain her answer. Maybe without being truthful. "I don't have an informal relationship with him, so I don't refer to him as though I do. I'd like to keep it that way, and if you want your job so should you." And she hung up. I rolled my eyes and quickly hopped in the shower, preparing myself for the long day ahead.

...

Luckily, work flew in faster than it normally did. We had so much to do, and I questioned what Royalty we were preparing for. The entrance to the house was sparkling so brightly you'd need sunglasses to walk through it. The dining room was prepared with cutlery and Moira had set up the room with some music Mr. Salvatore requested. It was a beautiful classical tune that made the room feel comfortable and very homey.

My stomach was growling so I went to the kitchen to check if Lafayette had made anything that I could sneak a bite off. His food was ten times better than anything I could buy from a fast food place. And it was free. I could smell a hint of pepper and something creamy when I entered the room. My tongue was dribbling at the scent, as my mind created the taste from memory.

Lafayette was by the cooker, already preparing tonight's meal it seemed and it was the first time I had ever seen him look stressed. He was peeling potatoes and adding them to a bowl of thick liquid. While also opening the oven and adding trays of food. I didn't know how he could multi-task but I stood by the door, watching in awe. "Need a hand?"

He looked up in surprise and winked. I walked further into the kitchen and the emptiness in my stomach was becoming more and more evident. "Na' gurl. There's food in the fridge fo' yo." I smiled at the news and grabbed a turkey grilled sandwich out of the fridge and sat by the counter, eating it like I hadn't eaten in years. "So, where you go last nigh'? You missed da body shots."

I laughed nervously and thanked Moira for sending me home early. Body shots? I didn't even do normal shots, never mind licking them off someone. "Moira sent me home." He raised an eyebrow, confused and continued chopping. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what happened but Lafayette could be trusted. He was friends with Moira after all. "She got mad because I was talking to some guy named Klaus-"

"Klaus is back?" He had stopped what he was doing and was gripping his knife anxiously. I shrugged, not sure of how to respond. I didn't know the guy prior to last night so I had no idea where he had been, and if he'd come back. "Makes sense wit' bosses plans fo' tonigh'." So Klaus had something to do with Mr. Salvatore? And this evening? I grimaced at the thought of him being here tonight.

I shook my nerves and continued telling him of the events last night. "She told me to stay away from him. She seemed pretty serious about it." I thought back to how angry she was when she pulled me away. It was like I had murdered her family, and Klaus had been an accomplice in it all.

"She tol' you right." He was back to serious mode, chopping three different vegetables at once. I swallowed at his response. If Lafayette was warning me off Klaus then I am glad Moira got me out of there. He was the King of fun, and would probably push me at any other guy. Something about this guy was frightening to people and it scared me that I was influenced him for even a minute.

Moira entered the room five minutes later, and started making herself a cup of coffee. I continued munching my sandwich and sipping on my diet coke whilst thinking about the previous evening. I was lost in thought when I looked up to find Moira staring behind me wide-eyed and Lafayette grinning like a puppy. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned round to see what was happening to find Mr. Salvatore standing by the door.

I snapped my head back instantly, the blush appearing instantly all over my face. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a thin black tie which was a little more formal than his usual attire. His appearance was so overwhelmingly gorgeous that I couldn't help but smile at the thought. "How are things going, Lafayette?" His deep voice radiated through the room, sending shivers through me.

I looked over at Moira and noticed she had also faced her back to him, and had now preoccupied herself with the dish-washer. There couldn't have much to put in it, and it was apparent she was trying to hide from him. Lafayette gave Mr. Salvatore the details on how the cooking was going and I kept my head down. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and my face burnt red. The proximity between us was so minute that I could feel heat radiating off his black suit.

Lafayette started to giggle at my response and I narrowed my eyes at him. I finished my sandwich and attempted to get out of my seat and walk towards Moira. Sliding off my seat, I brushed past Mr. Salvatore but continued to act like he wasn't there. "Ladies, if it isn't too much bother I'd like to go over the rules for this evening." Moira nodded and walked towards the counter, sitting down and I followed to sit beside her.

"First of all, don't speak unless spoken to. Be polite and for this evening, you are a waitress, not a maid." Moira nodded as though she was making a business deal. I looked from her to Mr. Salvatore, and noticed his stare. I smiled, notifying him that I was listening. His eyes glistened and I seen a hint of his smirk back. "As for uniform, black trousers and a white shirt. No heels, as you'll be on your feet all night."

I swore mentally, remembering that my white shirt was in the wash. I prayed that Caroline had a spare that would fit my cleavage. When Mr. Salvatore was done with the rules, he spoke to Lafayette for a minute and I envied how at ease they were with each other. Moira practically ran out of the room and I put my dishes in the sink, and then made my way out of the door, excited to get home.

"One minute, Ms. Owens." I stopped instantly and turned to find Mr. Salvatore making his way towards me. I clasped my hands together and did my best to keep my gaze in line with his. "Tonight is new for you. I suppose you are nervous." He was looking at me with concern, but it was tinged with slight amusement. I nodded lightly and he stepped closer, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at it like it had burnt me and he removed it instantly. "You have nothing to fear. You are in good hands."

He was smirking again and my mouth parted slightly as I stared at his mouth. I had never noticed how perfect it looked before. I needed to get out of there before sweat started to appear on my forehead so I thanked him and stumbled out of the kitchen, grabbing my bag and sped-walked towards the door. I took once last glance back at the kitchen and found him still standing there. He waved and laughed, walking out of my line of vision.

I didn't know who I feared more. The dangerous club guy or my unreasonably attractive boss. Or maybe just life in LA, in general. At least this evening would be a lot more chilled out than the previous one.

**A/N: Hi again. New chapter a go-go. You met Klaus finally! He is fun to write and I hope he comes across okay. And Lauren asked me last night to include Alcide so I added him in. That's what Magic Mike does to ya.**

**Anyways, I don't own anyone but Lauren. And reviews would be nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't long home when I was already making my way back to a night of work. As soon as I got through the door, I took a power nap only to be woken up by Caroline's loud excessive banging from the bedroom next door. I groaned, rubbing my forehead and sighed noticing I only got a measly two hours sleep. She wasn't awake when I came back, still nursing a heavy hangover. But from the sound of things being tossed around her room, it was evident that she was wide awake now.

I crawled out of bed, making my way towards the sound as I remembered needing to borrow a shirt of Caroline. I knocked the door lightly and made my way in to find a bomb pit over her bedroom. Her wardrobe had been emptied completely, along with her cupboards. The blanket of her bed was blocking the doorway and she was on her knees, looking under the gap beneath her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I stood, completely perplexed by what I was looking at. She jumped at the sound of my voice, knocking her head on the wooden edge of her bed. Yelping in pain, rubbing her skull, she looked at me in frustration. I walked further into her bedroom, and started to pick up the clothes she had discarded.

"I can't find my phone!" She whined in desperation. I wanted to question why she thought it'd be in her wardrobe, but I ignored the thought. I raised an eyebrow at her, not surprised at how attached she was to a piece of technology. I placed the belongings I'd collected on her bed when I noticed the white shirt lying by my feet. I picked it up, and slid it under my arm. "I don't know where the fuck I put it, you have to help me."

"Maybe you left it at the club." I suggested, not wanting to join her on the floor in a frantic search. I had spent my morning on my knees, and they were sore and used. I wasn't about to drop to them over a phone. Especially when I had work in two hours. Caroline looked up at me like I had spoken words of wisdom. Bouncing to her feet, she shoved on a pair of shoes, and grabbed her car keys of her desk.

She collided with me quickly, kissing my cheek in appreciation. "What would I do without you?" She smiled, and ran out of the door, stopping to glance back quickly. "Yes, you can borrow my shirt." She winked and within seconds I heard the front door slam. I sighed, making my way towards my bedroom to hang up the shirt with the rest of my uniform. I glanced at my worn away clothing, frustrated that I didn't have anything better to wear. Without a doubt, Moira would have something to say about it tomorrow.

After tidying Caroline's bedroom, I took a refreshing shower, getting rid of the sweat that had built from work earlier. I enjoyed the scent of the soap, and let out a moan as it cleansed my skin. My muscles were beginning to adapt to the different work ethic I had thrust myself upon. While my knees and shoulders were still sore, I was nowhere as pained as I was last week. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me, shivering at the sudden cold air. I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom and I rushed to retrieve it.

It was Moira again. My eyes widened in surprise, but the irritating sound reminded me I needed to answer it. "Hello?" I asked, catching my breath from the short run. I was holding onto the towel that was becoming loose with one arm, and balancing my phone with the other. "Is everything okay?" I was praying tonight was cancelled and I wouldn't have to come into work.

"I'm picking you up at half four." She declared with a casual tone. My mouth fell open slightly, confused as to why she would go out of her way to help me. There must have been another reason than her just being kind. "Mr. Salvatore wasn't very stern this afternoon when it comes to what's expected of you. I thought I'd go through the rules once more."

I sighed, fed up with hearing rules of how I am supposed to act. What did they think I was going to do? I know I'm inexperienced, but I wasn't going to chat up his guests, or dress provocatively. I didn't even have any provocative clothing. "Okay, thanks." I lied but continued to be polite. Just because she was horrid to me, I wasn't about to start acting the same way. I was about to ask what time when the phone line went dead. I guess she wasn't one for small talk. _Me neither._

Setting my phone down, I heard the front door open and shut. I knew it was Caroline from the click of her shoes and the tune she was humming in happiness. She must have found her phone. She walked past the door, stopping to glance at me and wiggle her Blackberry in my face. I gave her a thumbs up and she took that as a signal to walk into my room.

"What do you need my shirt for?" She questioned, sitting down on my bed, and answering her numerous text messages. She smiled, looking up at me with a pleased grin, like she had accomplished something. "You going on a hot date with that stud from the bar?" Stud? When was I talking to a-? She must have been talking about Klaus. I grimaced at the memory of our conversation.

I shook my head in disgust and she giggled, lying back on my recently made bed. _It was going to be crinkled now. _"No. I-I have work later." Caroline looked disappointed. Like she had planned to do something. Or maybe she could tell I wasn't very excited by it. "I was there earlier too. My boss has some important dinner tonight, and this evening, I am going to be a waiter."

She was laughing loudly now, head thrown back in amusement. I couldn't blame her. The image of me carrying a load of dishes to important people was something I'd laugh at too. But I was too anxious to even think of anything funny. "Try not to spill anything onto his lap. Actually, on that thought, do. I'm sure he'd appreciate a good wipe down." The thought crossed my mind and for a moment it made me shiver with excitement. It soon faded and was replaced with the reality of spilling something.

"If I actually mess up tonight, it'll be on your conscience." I told her but it didn't stop her giggling. Frustrated, I glanced at the clock. I needed to start getting ready but I didn't want to strip down in front of her. She seemed to notice my frustration as she hopped of my bed and started making her way out of my bedroom.

I dropped the towel, quickly putting on my skin tone underwear, so it couldn't be seen under my shirt and sliding into my best black trousers. I heard a cough from the door, and turned back to find my roommate standing there, holding a shiver charm in her hand. Walking toward me, she passed it to me and I stroked the small chain before looking up in confusion. "Wear it. It always gives me luck when I'm on a night out." I was about to remind her that this was a different thing, but she was gone before I could speak. I slid the jewellery on my wrist and finished getting dressed.

...

Five o'clock rolled round faster than it usually did. Unsure of what time I would be working too, I decided it would be best to eat something solid before I left. The only thing we had in the kitchen was a left-over box of Chinese food and a tin of soup. I opted for the Chinese. I got about 5 spoonfuls before Moira rang me, telling me she was waiting for me in the car parking lot. I grabbed my things quickly, rushing down to meet her, not wanting to piss her off. Although she was probably already pissed off at me for some reason.

I noticed a red Mini sitting by the gate to the apartment block, and walked towards it, recognising it from the driveway at work. I sighed in relief when Moira glanced out of the window, scanning my appearance as I slid into the car. I gave her a polite 'hello' and she responded with a mumbling sound.

We left instantly, heading out of the city and through the streets as the sun started to set. Just as I began to relax into my seat and enjoy the sweet music coming from the radio, I was snapped back to reality by my driving partner's stern voice. "Are you nervous?" She asked, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I shrugged, ignoring the voice in my head that screamed yes. "You should be." _Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. _"Mr. Salvatore has these kind of dinners once, or twice a year. And with recent events, tonights will be interesting."

I had no idea what she was talking about. And she was acting like I did. Recent events? I have only worked for him a week, how would I know if anything strange has happened recently? I swallowed uncomfortably, but tried to act like her motivational speech hadn't affected me. "Anything I should know before I'm thrown into the lion's den?"

She laughed, for the first time, what seemed a genuine laugh. I guess seeing me shake with fear was something that she got a kick out off. "You have no idea what you are in for, blondie." I narrowed my eyes at the nickname, but ignored it and enjoyed the fact she was able to talk to me without grunting or rolling her eyes. "First of all, don't be surprised if you are ignored. But don't be surprised if you are constantly called upon. These...people don't care if you have your hands fool. They expect you to do everything for them."

So there was more than one person coming. Knowing it wasn't a date between Mr. Salvatore and his girlfriend gave me a weird, unusual feeling. I tossed it aside and listened to Moira explain. "You should know that Mr. Salvatore has a complicated relationship with the guests. Things will be tense. Though you will notice that as soon as they walk through the door." Great. Tension was just what someone as awkward as me needed, I noted sarcastically. "You will most likely overhear bitter and uncomfortable conversations. Ignore them or you'll get distracted. You do not want involved in this, believe me."

Her warning sounded a lot like when she told me to stay away from Mr. Salvatore, and Klaus for that matter. Maybe she really was just looking out for me. I should probably appreciate her harsh but honest nature. I nodded, taking a mental note and rubbing my hands together to avoid sweat building. It wasn't hot enough to blame the weather, given the sun going down. "Anything else I should know?"

She looked at me with a smirk, then back to the road in front of her. "I don't have enough time to prepare you. You'll have to see for yourself." I let out a breath, trying to stay calm and wishing I wasn't involved in rich peoples business. The fact they have money always makes them seem dangerous. "I usually avoid eye-contact. And take a shot of Vodka." My eyes widened in surprise and I whipped my head round to look at the driver. My mouth fell open but the red-headed beauty let out that friendly, light-hearted laugh for the second time tonight.

...

When we arrived at the house, it was so silent that I worried about making the slightest sound. We got through the door and Elena was standing there, with a bunch of papers in her hand. The dinner was so important that he needed his assistant here. Who is coming? Obama? Moira nodded to her, and then continued her way to the kitchen. I attempted to follow her, but was stopped by someone's grip on my elbow. "You'll be fine."

I smiled at Elena's support and hurried into the room in front of me, wanting to find some comfort in Lafayette. I pushed the heavy door open and suddenly felt overwhelmed with heat. There were two extra people around the kitchen equipment. One was tending to a bowl full of white liquid, while the other was frying meat on the pan. I glanced at Lafayette and found him running from the ends of the room, checking everything going on. No wonder it was so hot. Every electrical device must be on at the moment.

Lost in the moment, I hadn't realised Moira's departure from the room and jumped slightly when she appeared beside me. She smiled at my nervous behaviour. "Everything is set up in the dining room. All we have to do is carry their food to them. I'll tell you who you serve." I nodded and looked back to Lafayette. They must at least be having three meals each, or Mr. Salvatore just likes big portions.

"Moira," I called her name, and she looked back at me from her position watching out of the door. She raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue but I took a moment to think over how to ask what I wanted without taking her out of her good mood. "Who exactly are we serving? Don't you think I should know?" She looked at me curiously, then sighed and walked towards me. Just as she was about to speak, the door swung open and a beautiful man in a black suit appeared before us.

Mr. Salvatore looked different than he did in his worse clothes. This suit had a much more formal style to it, the kind of one you wear to a wedding. _Oh God, what if he's getting married and they are testing their meal choices? _The only faultier was his unbuttoned top button, which exposed just the right about of flesh to make my knees wobble. His dark hair and his blue eyes were illuminated so everyone could notice his beauty. Moira stumbled backwards into me, then swore under her breath and walked towards the sink. I had just about caught my breath when I noticed he was staring at me, analysing my outfit. Probably laughing at my worn trousers and shirt that was too tight around my breasts.

He grinned and shook his head, like he was shaking a thought. I bit my lip and fiddled with my hands, not knowing where I should put them without looking awkward. Elena appeared being him and she attempted to fix his shirt, adding a bow-tie. He grunted and dismissed her. My eyes widened at how abrupt he could be. Maybe this was why Moira avoided him. Elena looked disappointed but scurried out of the room.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked Lafayette, casually placing his hands in his pocket. Lafayette spoke for the first time this evening, explaining that everything was great a part from a mishap with the desert, but they were fixing it. Damon nodded and patted him on the shoulder, walking round the room and looking at the food. He murmured about everything being under control and slid past me to head out the door. I almost moaned at the heat radiating off him, but came back to my senses in time. "Jesus Christ, Lafayette, open a fucking window."

My mouth fell into an 'O' shape, surprised at his language. He didn't seem the kind to be professional. Other than when you are on the floor cleaning, of course. But Lafayette didn't seem to be surprised, laughing and opening three windows to let some air into the room which had become a sauna. I helped with the tallest window, Lafayette lifting me slightly so I could reach. I could just about open it due to laughing so hard when he mentioned having the perfect view of my ass. For a gay man, he was awfully straight.

Just when I had settled down, Elena burst through the door with an anxious expression. "They've arrived." Suddenly, the heat felt worse than it did with the windows closed. My heart raced faster than it had the night my Dad left. And I felt like all of the oxygen had left the room, leaving me breathless. Something pulled me towards the door, and without thought, I glanced out to watch a group of people enter the room, throwing their coats in Elena's direction and making their way towards the living area.

The first person was an older female. She must have been in her late forties, early fifties. She had dark blonde hair, the colour of the sand. But it lay beautifully across her shoulders and down her back. I watched her touch Mr. Salvatore appreciatively but she didn't smile. He kissed her cheek but his face was hardened in disgust. The next person was a younger female. Maybe the same age as me. She was blonde, blonder than her Mother, but not as bright as me or Caroline. She wore a stunning red dress that tugged to her toned figure. I would have said she was as beautiful as her brother but the scowl on her face was an automatic turn off. Two men entered next. One was older than Mr. Salvatore. Around 30 years old, I'd guess. One was a similar age to the scowling blonde. They were so similar in appearance that if they'd been the same age, they could have passed as twins. However, one seemed polite, shaking Mr. Salvatore's hand, while the other smirked past him, earning a groan in response.

The last person that entered was an older man, presumably the same age of the older lady. He was dark haired as well, but very handsome for his age. He patted Mr. Salvatore on the back and for a moment, I seen my boss look intimidated for the first time. I watched until they were all gone, closing the door behind them, and suddenly a tension was lifted. I thought back to how they appeared. They didn't seem like a business deal. They seemed like a family. Moira pulled me back into the room and shut the door behind me, snapping me back to reality. "Who are they?" I asked for a final time.

Moira gazed at me, looking unsure of what to say. I was about to ask more sternly this time when Lafayette spoke from the opposite side of the kitchen. "They are 'is famly." I raised an eyebrow, confused. Why is a very serious and unusual dinner with his family such a big deal? I didn't understand why people where behaving like this over family dinner night. Sensing my confusion, he continued. "They 'ave a difficult relationship, y'know? Damon don't get along with 'em. I'm curious as to why they are 'ere."

He glanced at Moira and she narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a look that screamed 'really?' I walked further into the room, taking a seat to gain composure. "Why do you think they are here?" She snapped but Lafayette laughed and continued cooking. "Of course they will come running here now you know who is back. They still think Mr. Salvatore as involved." I blinked repeatedly, trying to take in the information. But everything was going right over my head. Why did everyone have to be so cryptic when they spoke about something in this house?

Lafayette scoffed and stood with his hands on his hips. "Damon give a fuck wa' his famly think, bitch." Moira rolled her eyes, either at the nickname or she didn't agree with what he was saying. "He hates 'em an' that won't change ova' a fancy meal. All I care 'bout is gettin' this desert hardened an' gettin' these sluts out of ma hair." The room was silent again and I thought about what Lafayette had said. If there was one thing I understood, it was complicated families. I came here to escape from it, but now I am back in the middle of a brand new one. Just my luck.

...

It was half six when we were finally instructed to bring the starter dish out. I carried two plates to be safe, not wanting to spill anything. Moira disapproved, saying I was making things difficult as she'd have to do two runs and it might piss the guests off. I think they'd be more pissed off if their dinner was in their laps. My hands were shaking uncontrollably when we excited the kitchen. I heard Lafayette laughing, but blocked my mind off, wanting to focus on getting these things on the table.

Moira walked in front of me, and I followed closely. She pushed the dining room door open with her foot and I walked in, catching it with my leg. Walking forward, watching where I was walking I heard the door shut behind me. The older man sat at opposite ends of the table from Mr. Salvatore and he spoke up, delighted when he seen us bringing his meal. I didn't know if it was just my anxiety, but I could have sworn I heard an English accent.

I placed the first plate in front of the younger blonde, ignoring the aggressive stare she was giving me. The dish made a clinking sound as it went down and I mumbled an apology, turning away and placing the second plate down quickly in front of the youngest male. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by his presence. I scampered out of the room, noticing Mr. Salvatore grinning at me, obviously amused by my awkward clumsiness. I pushed through the door, almost colliding with Moira bringing the rest of the plates. _Wow, she was fast._

I let a breath I had been withholding out when I re-entered the kitchen, earning a pat on the back from one of the guys helping out Lafayette. He was a tanned, mid-thirties, southern looking man with blonde scraggly hair. But he somehow suited it. I smiled and sat down by the counter, running a hand through my hair, wondering how serving a meal to rich people could be so stressful. "It weren't that bad, were it?" Lafayette asked, adding a sauce to the main course.

I shook my head, showing him my trembling hand to which he laughed. Moira re-entered the room, sitting beside me. I heard her mumbling about hating that 'stupid family.' But I ignored it, as it was clear it wasn't meant to be heard. "Why are they English?" I asked, remembering the strong accent I heard. Moira's head snapped up, looking at Lafayette, giving him a look that begged him to explain.

He sighed and passed the plates along to a tray by the counter. "You ask too many questions, gurl." I blushed, embarrassed. I didn't realise I was questioning so much, but there was something about Mr. Salvatore and his family that had me unbelievably curious. Despite my annoying behaviour, he continued anyways. "Boss is adopted."

I opened my mouth in surprise, wanting to know more about his life, his upbringing. Then I realised how intrusive and crazy that sounded. It was none of my business and for all I know, his complicated relationship with his family probably stems from them not being his real family. My heart ached a little, knowing that he had a hard time with those he had no option than to be with. I had spoken to him twice, and yet I felt like I needed to comfort him. Snapped out of my thoughts, Moira tugged at my arm, pulling me towards the door to collect the first of the empty plates.

We were in and out within seconds, already carrying two more plates of delicious food. I could smell the peppered sauce right under my nose, and I prayed that there would be some leftovers for me later. The room was still filled with the same uncomfortable tension, making it hard to believe these people were family. It was as though they had been forced into a room together, just to sit in silence, or make bitter small talk. I dropped the plates off by the older brother, and by Mr. Salvatore's mom. I smiled when the handsome brother admired how tasty the food looked. At least one of them has manners.

As I was about to exit the room, Moira carrying the rest of the food in, a voice brought me to an abrupt stop. "Excuse me, girl?" I turned round to find the young blonde shaking her glass at me, with her head held high. "I would like more wine." I nodded; accepting her glass, grinning with the polite brother told her off for her rude behaviour. When I reached the wine, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Mr. Salvatore and his father.

"I just find it peculiar is all." The older man told him. I had clearly started listening in during the middle of their conversation. Unaware of what they were talking about, I opened the freshly chilled bottle of wine and started to pour it slowly into the glass in front of me. "Why would he return if he didn't have a motive?"

"I don't know why he does what he does." Mr. Salvatore snapped back, yet he still seemed to remain his cool. I could sense his irritation and the accusations coming from the older man. It was no wonder the room was on a high tension level with this sort of communication happening during and in-between meals. "If I knew how he functioned, I wouldn't have lost half of my company, would I?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise. He had lost half of his company? Meaning his company was already larger than the huge success it is now. No wonder he is so rich. Whoever this person is, he seems to think they are the blame for a substantial loss. How could his father think he had anything to do with his return? "No need to be so cross, Damon." His mother spoke, earning a scoff from him in response.

I carried the glass filled with wine back to the table, placing in front of the blonde. Once again, she didn't utter a word of thanks but it wasn't as though I had expected it. I reached the door, to be startled by the last sentence I heard. "All I can say is, one foot out of line and Klaus will be back in jail. I'll make sure of it." I collided with the door in front of me, swearing quietly as I stubbed my toe. To avoid embarrassment, I didn't look back, rushing out quickly while trying to process what I had just heard.

The mysterious, dangerous bar guy Moira had warned me off was my bosses brother? And he was in jail? For what? Did that have to do with the loss of Mr. Salvatore's company? So many questions flooded my mind and I desperately wanted to ask someone the answers to them. But I had already bothered them with my excessive badgering and I didn't want to piss them off. This wasn't something I could just ignore. Not when I had interacted with these people. _Oh God, what if something had happened with Klaus? How could I...?_

I pushed through the kitchen door, feeling sick suddenly. The heat was overpowering and I rushed towards the window, opening it wider for more air. Moira noticed my behaviour and asked if I was okay. I was unsure if it was because she knew they were talking about Klaus, or maybe the heat made her feel ill too. I nodded, breathing in and our deeply. My breath was staggered and my mind was even worse. This was too much information for one night, and there still hadn't been any good news.

It was after 8 when we were carrying the deserts into the dining room. I still felt frazzled but the evening would be coming to a close soon and I wanted nothing more to crawl into my bed and forget about everything I found out this evening. Leaving the dishes down in front of the guests, it all started to make sense. The young one had the same frightening persona as Klaus, the father had the same eyes, and the older brother had the same old-soul within him. But Mr. Salvatore was a different bread to them. He didn't fit with this family, and I think he knew it. No wonder the visits were so rare between them.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" The young blonde asked, toying with the ice cream at the side of her plate and looking at her mother awaiting an answer. Mr. Salvatore sighed, obviously fed up with the conversation still being about his brother but his mother tutted at him and answered the question with a simple 'no.'

He turned towards her then, staring at her in shock, like she had spoken the most understandable thing he had ever heard. I collected empty glasses off the table, pretending to not hear the conversation; I couldn't ignore it, no matter how hard I tried. "You're fucking joking right?" His mother protested at his language and his father barged him for being rude to her. That didn't stop him, as he continued to question her. "After everything he did, you don't fear him at all?"

His eyes were burning into her, and she sipped on her coffee with a mask hiding her true feelings. The blonde girl asked for more wine, and part of me wanted to cut her off because she was obviously the same age as me, if not younger. Mr. Salvatore was still waiting on a response, leaning closer, with his hands gripping the edge of the table. His mother finally gave in and spoke up. "He's my son."

He swore again and his father started to yell. Everything was so loud all of a sudden; I couldn't tell who was saying what. I poured, and poured until the glass was full and I turned to take it back. I stopped, surprised to find everyone except the two brothers on their feet, screaming and waving their hands in the air. "I'm your son too, doesn't that matter?" Mr. Salvatore yelled over everyone and that was the finally straw for his mom, as she stated that it was time to leave, her daughter following behind quickly.

I watched, unsure of what to do as his father looked at him in disapproval before heading out of the door. The youngest son followed, and then the oldest, thanking me for a nice evening on the way out. I couldn't do anything but nod, terrified by what I just witnessed. Why did I have to be in the room when it happened? I set the glass down and made my way out, stopped by a voice. "Wait." I turned back, to find my boss relaxed into his seat, looking worn down and exhausted. Like he had fought a losing battle. "You aren't dismissed yet." He told me, gesturing to the seat his father was in.

I wanted to scream and run away, but there was something about how he looked that was pulling me closer. I walked towards the table in silence, sitting down but not enough that my back was against the seat. I didn't want to look too comfortable, especially giving what I just seen. We sat quietly for a moment, and I was waiting for Moira to burst in and pull me away but nobody did. It was just us and six plates of half eaten desserts.

My stomach growled and I rubbed it in embarrassment, looking away blushing. "You're hungry." Mr. Salvatore observed and I shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of my hunger after what he had to deal with tonight. "Eat. It's not like anyone else will." He said pushing his uneaten dessert in front of me, along with his clean spoon. I thanked him, and took tiny spoonfuls; my mouth watering each time a piece entered my mouth.

I devoured the plate in minutes and sat down the spoon with a clink. I licked my lips and looked to my boss, smiling. He stared at me, with a look of wonder mixed with heart break left from earlier. I didn't know why I was sitting here, and if I continued to sit silently any longer, I may lose my mind. "Is there anything you need Mr. Salvatore?"

"Stop calling me that." He commanded and my mouth fell open, shocked at his imperative. I thought calling him by that was the right thing to do. The professional thing to do. He didn't seem to mind Moira doing it, so why should I bother him? "Call me Damon, or don't call me anything at all." I nodded and looked down at my hands, feeling like a silly school girl that got told off.

More minutes of silence passed and it was starting to bother me. Why hadn't anyone came and saved me? Surely they would be wondering why I hadn't bothered to return. I shifted in my seat and it seemed to wake Damon from his gaze, and suddenly the silence in the room was screaming at one of us to fill it. "Are you okay?"

The moment it came out, I wish it had have been him to break the silence. Because as per usual, when I do, something like this happened. Something even more uncomfortable than the moments prior to me speaking. I was about to apologise for my intrusion when he smiled and sat up, no longer sunken into his seat. "I've had better evenings. But I'm sure you have to." I shrugged and he laughed. "You coped well. Though I had no doubts you would."

"I can handle uncomfortable situations. My life is a giant one." I responded and he looked at me like he was interested in knowing more. The last thing I wanted to talk about now was my parents' divorce, especially when he has evil brothers who just got released from jail. I don't think the severity of our situations can compare.

"This isn't the kind of discomfort I like." He joked, laughing at himself. I raised an eyebrow, confused by what he meant but that only seemed to humour him even more. It then hit me that he was being vulgar and my face heated up in embarrassment and...arousal. "You are far too innocent for your own good, Ms. Owens."

I couldn't disagree with him there. Sometimes my innocence worked like a charm when I wanted to get out of a bad situation. Or pay a cheaper price at the cinema. But mostly, I felt like a lost puppy, not understanding the sexual innuendos or things a normal 19 year old should. "My name is Lauren. You'll call me it or nothing at all."

Surprised by my attitude towards him, his eyes widened but softened again quickly as he shifted forward in his seat, pulling it closer to mine. The ever growing proximity didn't bother me. In fact, I wanted him even closer. I didn't move back or blush with nerves. I stayed still, taking in the scent of his worn aftershave. It was starting to fade, but it was mixed with his natural scent and that was even more appealing. "You know, I can teach you a thing or two if you even get bored of being good."

My body was screaming yes ridiculously and I could feel the heat growing straight from my toes, and through my neck. He was smirking; pleased with the affect he was having on me, despite my best attempts of keeping my arousal hidden. I let out a breath and he inhaled at the same time. This man was intoxicating. He was worse than a high-school freshman and a bottle of vodka. One sip of him and I was ready for a deadly hangover. "I know how to be bad."

He grinned, sitting up and taking a sip of his wine. I watched his lips envelope the glass and my mind was filled with thoughts I couldn't get rid of. This wasn't normal for me, and I didn't know how to respond to it. He was right. I am too innocent to be in situations like this. I'm a lost cause about to get seduced by a pissed off business man. He settled his glass on the table, and pulled his chair closer once again so that our legs were right beside each other. "Show me."

I didn't know what he was asking for, but I know what I wanted. So I went for it, leaning forward and colliding my lips with his. It was hard and passionate, yet it was everything I wanted and more. I cupped his face; stroking his shaven cheek a I traced my tongue over his bottom lip. Moaning when he opened up to me, I could taste the alcohol he had just devoured and it sent me into over drive. My hand was in his hair and I pulled him closer, but it wasn't close enough. He was expecting it, I could tell from the second he grasped my neck in his hand.

We were fighting a battle with our mouths, pulling and tugging, and then I was on his lap. My body was on fire as he pulled my chest into him. He let me control the kiss, not wanting to push me too far, but part of me wanted him to. Sighing into his mouth, my new position meant I could feel everything. And I was glad he was as affected by me as I was by him. Our lips parted for a moment and he mumbled something incoherently. The sudden departure caused me to stumble back to reality, and then I was aware of what I'd done. "Oh my God." I pulled off him, falling back into the seat behind me.

His lips were red and his hair was messy, but it was his eyes that told the story of what just happened. They had darkened considerably and I could tell he was mad that I pulled away. He reached for me once more when the door behind me swung open and a male's voice filled the room. "Moira's waitin' on yo in the car." Lafayette told me, eyeing both me and Damon, then smiling to himself and shaking his head.

I nodded and fixed my clothes pushing the chair away so I could exit the room. I didn't say a word as I left, and neither did Damon. Nothing needed to be said. We both knew we had ruined everything. It wouldn't be the same as before, and it was all our fault. I couldn't come to work now without being reminded of that kiss. And the worst part was, I didn't want to forget it.

**A/N: If you didn't guess, Damon's family are the originals. I didn't mention names so I hoped you could guess through descriptions even though they're shite. I changed the ending of this so many times and then threw in a kiss. Hope it was okay. Once again, I'm too lazy to proof read. Bye!**

**I own no one except Lauren.**

**Read, review. **


	5. Chapter 5

The clock was my worst nightmare tonight. I lay in bed, listening to the constant tick and watching the little red symbol that changed once every 60 seconds. The light from the middle of my bedroom was staring at me blindly in the face, reminding me it was 3am yet I still hadn't slept. It also seemed to send out constant reminders of my worries from the night before. I tossed over on my side, groaning at my bodies need to be so awake. Any normal person would be asleep right now, given the fact I had been working all day.

I glanced at my bed side table, my phone sitting darkened with no use. With a sudden rush of need, I took it off the table, bringing it to life again and opened my internet browser. Google flashes before me and I questioned whether to search topless pictures of Alexander Skarsgard or get the stupid questions out of my mind.

Giving up, I searched 'Klaus Salvatore.' I tapped my phone nervously as the page loaded, almost afraid at what I would find. Breathing at the page lit up with search results, I furrowed my eyebrows as the man I was looking for didn't seem to exist. I scrolled the first page, finding a couple of links to Damon, but nothing to his brother. _Salvatore must be Damon's original name, _I thought.

I clicked the images tab and my mouth fell open slightly at the numerous brotherly pictures between these two men I had been told despised each other. My eyes glanced from pictures of them in suits, at different fancy events, to more personal family friendly photos. I didn't want to know why google had so many photos of them. I stopped at one particular picture that was destroyed with a yellow jagged line down the middle, signalling some form of split.

The last name Mikaelson was highlighted at I clicked the link, and I grimaced at the name, which seemed to match his mysterious demeanour. Once the page had loaded, I squinted at the force from the light in my eyes. The title mentioned the separation in the family, but I wanted to know the gory details. I ran my eyes over the first two paragraphs, which alerted me that Klaus was a partner in Damon's business but there was a rivalry between them.

I read countless paragraphs of how their brotherly bond had been destroyed by Klaus' desperate need to be co-owner of the business. Damon, however, had started to pull away from his brother, not giving him any control over the aspects that he believed he had created. In the end they let petty fights over money ruin their family. _Stupid rich people problems. _This wasn't what I wanted to know. I wanted to know why Klaus was in prison, and if I should be afraid of him.

Fed up, I set my phone back down as the light was starting to irritate me and I knew I'd be better off looking this stuff up on my laptop tomorrow. I settled back into my bed, relaxing my head into the pillow and finally closing my eyes to get a decent night sleep.

The sound of the end of the world woke me up. Still half asleep I could hear a sound in my ear of some space shuttle landing on top of our apartment. I awoke, gasping for breath, looking around me trying to remember where I was. I rubbed my forehead in frustration, and then noticed the alien sound was coming from my phone. Rolling onto my side, I squinted at my phone trying to read the flashing text.

The five letters spelling 'Damon' made me gasp for my breath. I read over the name a number of times just to be sure I wasn't hallucinating, even pinching myself to be sure. Reaching for the phone, I ignored the vibrations and contemplated what I should do. If I answered the phone, he'd bring up last night and I wanted to forget what happened. Or maybe he is calling me to come into work again. _I knew that wasn't it._

My thumb hovered over the green button, taking a breath as I pressed to answer. I brought the phone up to my ear, not saying a word, waiting for the man on the other end to speak up. The silence was deafening but for some reason, I just couldn't speak. "Lauren?" I heard the smooth, rich voice ask from the other end. My body shivered at the noise. "You there?"

I nodded and then mentally slapped myself because obviously he couldn't hear me. I licked my lips and cleared my throat, not wanting to sound like I had just woken up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Gritting my teeth roughly, I mouthed a curse word at how it seemed impossible for me to form a relaxed sentence. "Is everything okay?" I asked, desperate to know why he would be calling me.

He seemed to find my nervous response amusing, letting out a snarky laugh. I wanted to tell him off for his attitude but it was like my attraction to him was just as electric through the damn phone. Just hearing his voice was enough to turn me into a giddy school girl. "Everything is great. How are you today?" He asked and I can feel his smirk despite the distance.

I replied with a quick 'okay' not having much to elaborate on considering I had just woken up after very little sleep. The same sound rang through my ears and I could feel my palms building a light heat as my anxiety built. Why couldn't he just get to the point? Small talk is not my strong point. Actually, conversation is not my strong point. Like he read my mind, he spoke up again. "Are you busy this morning?" I wanted to scream yes and hang up, but the curiosity got the better of me. "If I asked you to meet me for breakfast, what would you say?"

I almost laughed at his lame attempt of asking me to meet him, but I had to give him points for his charm. I giggled quietly, adding to the image of me being a school girl. "I don't know. Where would you be taking me?" I asked surprising myself with my response. I honestly don't know where I got the nerve to be flirty with him.

He laughed again, but it was much less snarky and more genuine. I grinned, pleased with myself. Maybe LA is turning me into a seducer of rich business men. _No. Definitely not. _"Does it really matter?" He let out a breath and it sent shivers through my body. Biting my lip, we arranged to meet at a local cafe at 9am. But when we hung up the phone, I couldn't help fear what Moira would think if she knew.

...

It was ten to 9 and I was walking towards the address Damon had texted me. I tried to slow my pace, not wanting to seem too eager by being their early. Caroline told me it made me seem too available. I didn't question with the fact that I was very much available. Part of agreed with her, knowing it was best I made it clear that I wasn't interested. I couldn't be interested in my boss without it ending badly. And probably for me.

I glanced up at my destination and realised that I was in the right place. Looking inside the cafe, I couldn't see any attractive business men so I assumed I was here first. I didn't know LA well enough to go for a walk until later so I accepted that I was the early bird and took a seat outside, enjoying the sunshine as I waited. My phone occupied the next ten minutes as I scrolled through the same tweets numerous times and refreshed a dead Facebook timeline.

"This seat taken?" I heard from above, and I glanced up to find a dark haired man wearing sunglasses smiling at me. I almost didn't believe it was Damon as I noticed his casual attire, just jeans and a plain t-shirt. He looked even better than he did at work, if that was possible. I could see how toned he was through the thin layer of material. I cleared my through and nodded to the seat with a smile. "You ordered?"

I shook my head and a female appeared, handing us two menus as Damon ordered a black coffee, whilst I ordered an iced one. My eyes scanned the menu, my stomach growling at the french toast and bacon. When I finally decided on something, I looked up at see a sunglassesless Damon staring straight at me.

"What?" I asked but before he could respond the waitress had returned with our drinks, and ready to take our order. The dark haired waitress didn't hold back when it came to making sure Damon had all of her attention. In fact, you wouldn't have known I was there. It shouldn't have pissed me off but for all she knew I could have been his girlfriend.

She finally pissed off and I rolled my eyes in frustration, Damon smirking at my reaction. I didn't bother trying to explain myself to him. It wouldn't have gotten us anywhere either way. I took a sip of my cool drink to fill up the silence, although I had numerous questions on my mind. "So why do I owe the pleasure? Am I getting a raise?"

He choked on his coffee and I gave myself another pat on the back. I was doing myself proud today. Maybe kissing my boss gives me some form of self confidence. I smirked over my cup and Damon raised an eyebrow at me, setting his cup down like things were about to get serious. "You think your service last night deserves a raise?" He wasn't criticizing me, but he must have known how awkward I felt last night.

I shrugged and continued drinking from my cold plastic cup. "I think I handled it pretty well given the circumstances." He smiled at my come back and sat back in his seat, his t shirt pulling tighter to his body at the movement. It was becoming very hard not to be distracted by his presence. "How would you rate my performance?"

I didn't know whether he was smiling because I sounded like an idiot trying to seduce him, or if he was surprised by my sudden calmness when speaking to him. I was surprising myself. He picked up his spoon and stirred his coffee, adding more milk while doing so. I've come to realise he likes long pauses between questions. "I think it was a valiant effort." He smiled and my face tinged red. "The only problem is I don't think you take your job very seriously."

I narrowed my eyes at him for ruining the flirty banter that had grown between us. He let out a small laugh and shook his head, and I sighed knowing he wasn't being serious. The waitress reappeared with our food and my mouth watered at the smell. I was so hungry, and I didn't know how I was supposed to eat this elegantly in front of Damon. "Without the humorous commentary, why are we here?" I asked, cutting my bacon slowly.

I looked up to Damon as he chewed on his egg and stared at me as though he was disappointed. I raised an eyebrow and started eating my maple syrup covered bacon. Damon shook his head and sighed, leaving me feeling confused at his behaviour. "I know you think I'm some spoilt business man that gets whatever he wants. But I take pride in my business, and I know everything that goes on around me. Everything." I nodded for him to continue. "We may not have interacted much, and I usually like it that way, but I know you. I know that what happened last night is eating away at you and I don't want it ruining our work environment."

I gulped quietly when he finally stopped. He was so blunt, and honest that it terrified me to be around him. How could he have known my reaction to last night after just a couple of interactions? Suddenly, I felt nervous again. "Mr. Salvatore, I am more professional than that and I understand what happened was a mistake. I won't let it come between my work." I sighed and continued eating.

"Don't call me that." He commanded, looking frustrated with me. I didn't know what he wanted me to do. How was I supposed to react to him worrying I was going to mess up his business? I may have been the one that kissed him, but he practically begged for it. I wasn't about to be treated like some naughty out of line mistress. "I didn't think you would. But you would let it ruin your relationship with me."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I would have avoided him at all costs if it wasn't for him asking me out to breakfast. I was ashamed of myself for getting so carried away last night. It wasn't something I did, and it's not something I ever want to do again. "Well, now we have the awkward chat out of the way that won't be a problem."

He laughed whilst eating and I smiled at how attractive he was without even trying. I cut at my French toast slowly, not wanting to send it flying off the plate "I don't think awkward chats will ever disappear from you, Lauren." He said with smile and I laughed because once again he was right. I couldn't be more awkward if I tried, but at least he found it funny and not annoying. "And besides, with my self control we may have many more discussions in the future."

I looked up from my plate wide eyed. He was smirking but ignoring my reaction, clearing getting some kick out of this. I crossed my legs trying to get the images of a repeat occurrence of last night out of my head. It was almost impossible and I couldn't help but smile knowing he wanted it to happen. "I look forward to it."

Damon opened his mouth to respond, but the waitress returned asking if everything was alright. I wasn't blind, and neither was Damon. She clearly just wanted an excuse to come and chat with him, but he wasn't interested. I gave myself a high five mentally that I had this man's attention and she didn't. He sent her away, asking for the bill and we finished our breakfast in silence.

...

Later in the day my thoughts about Damon and his complicated family were still bugging my mind. During our breakfast I never got the chance to bring them up, and that was probably a blessing in disguise. I don't think I would get any answers from him and the internet wasn't proving very reliable, giving me a number of gossipy rumours that just didn't seem plausible at all.

I didn't know why I was so interested in his past, but if I was going to be working for him, surely I had a right to know what I got myself into? And with Moira's reaction to the brothers, something tells me I should stay away. Moira. She is the best person to go to if I want all the gory details. She hates this family and she won't hold back. The only problem is getting her to tell me in the first place. But I think I could do it.

I turned up outside the address Lafayette gave me and walked towards the small house. It looked as though it had one floor, and the garden was covered in beautiful flowers that were obviously well looked after. It was a home suited for an elderly person, not a 20-something maid.

I knocked on her door, and waiting patiently as she appeared within seconds. She gave me a look of shock, which then changed to irritation. Opening the door, she gave me a look that asked what I was doing in her garden. I smiled and greeted her but only got a raised eyebrow in response. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

That seemed enough to get past her cold exterior as she walked towards her living room and I followed. Everything in her house was bright. She had light blue walls, with a crystal mirror, a cream couch and all light brown wood. It was like a little Barbie dream house, and not what I expected off her. I sat down on the couch and she sat on a chair, looking at me in confusion. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

I sighed in relief that she also wasn't someone that enjoyed small talk. This way I could get in, ask my questions, then leave. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of how I should approach this situation. "I want to ask you about Damon's family." Moira groaned and sank back into her seat, clearly disappointed with what I had turned up for. "I'm feeling a little unsure and it makes me uncomfortable. I know I'd get an honest answer from you so I thought you could help."

She laughed and shook her head leaving me feeling stupid for thinking she'd be kind enough to help. I forgot she doesn't like me. "I'm not telling you anything. Your innocent mind wouldn't believe me anyways." I gave her a nasty look, pissed off that she thinks I couldn't handle the truth. Just because I'm not like her, doesn't mean I'm innocent.

"I have a right to know! I work for Damon too." I snapped and she looked surprised that I wasn't backing down to her. I was fed up with her treating me like I worked for her. Just because she's been doing this longer doesn't mean we don't do the same job. I knew what I needed to do to get her to open up. It was a last resort, but I had no other choice. "Damon and I kissed last night."

Moira's reaction was worse than mine last night. Her face dropped, mouth open and eyes wide. Her face turned red and she was speechless, just staring at me in shock and anger. I shuffled back in my seat, afraid she was going to pounce on me. She closed her eyes, and took a breath trying to regain composure, sighing loudly before she finally spoke. "I told you to stay away from him."

I tried to explain myself but she cut me off before I could get a word out. She sighed again and sat forward in her seat, looking at me with pleading eyes. "What I tell you cannot leave this room?" I nodded and swallowed nervously before she continued. "Damon and Klaus used to co-own the business. Well, Damon did most of the work and Klaus was more of the face of the company. He'd do the partying and promotion while Damon did the business deals. It worked okay in the beginning, but after a while, people got fed up. Damon was making decisions without Klaus, and it was starting to affect their relationship."

I nodded for her to continue, glued to every word she was saying. "Soon, Klaus' 50% profit was turning into 30% then 20% and soon, he had nothing to do with the business at all. Damon kicked him out, and Klaus didn't react well to say the least." I raised an eyebrow and she knew I wanted more. "I don't feel comfortable telling you the details. Just know Klaus is a dangerous guy, and you do not want to come between that family."

I wanted to ask how she knew all of this. It was like she was right in the middle of it. But that seemed like a dangerous territory to walk on so I left it, taking all of the information she gave me in. "If Klaus is the evil one, what is wrong with me having feelings for Damon?" I asked, not sure why I couldn't be trusted with him. Other than for the fact he's my boss.

Moira groaned in frustration at me not just accepting what she said and moving on. But I knew I'd not get the chance to ask again so I might as well do it now. "You don't understand. With one, comes the other. Klaus is back and he's not going to stay away. The family were in town to discuss a plan of action but obviously it didn't go well."

I let out an awkward laugh because that was underestimating how last night was. I couldn't blame Klaus for being so evil, coming from that family. I just feel bad for Damon being brought into it all. "I heard something last night about Klaus being in jail." I said and she nodded, looking worried about what I was going to ask. "Was what he did really that bad?"

Moira stared at me and frowned, as though she was remembering the past. She nodded, and then got up to walk to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" I sighed, and followed her inside, accepting that the work conversation was now over.

...

It was Monday again within the blink of an eye and I was on my knees, polishing the floor in the dining room that had so much entertainment two nights ago. The floor was dusty from not being cleaned yesterday and it took some extra force to make it sparkle like it usually did. Once it was finished, I started changing the dressing on the table and adding the washing down the wood.

I felt strange being in a room that revealed so many secrets to me. It was like I could hear the argument again. Like they were around me. I shivered at the thought, but couldn't help but want more. No matter how much Moira warned me away from these people, all I could think about was Damon and how he doesn't deserve to be involved in this. I shouldn't have been saying that considering I don't even know him.

When I was finished with the dining room, I headed up stairs to the top floor to start changing the sheets in the guest room. It made me think about living alone in a big house like this. I wonder if Damon ever gets lonely. I felt alone here despite having a roommate. I changed the bed, carrying the old sheets towards the staircase when I heard a loud voice coming from down the hall.

My feet followed the sound without thinking and the closer we got to it the more I recognised it as Damon's. Part of me knew I should turn back and go on my lunch break, but the bigger part of me wanting to hear what had Damon using his loud stern voice. I reached the room he was in, and peered through the slightly open door. I couldn't see anyone, but he sounded close so I made sure I was quiet.

"I don't care how many it takes, or what it costs. I want you to find him." I heard from behind the wood, and I shivered wondering if he was talking about Klaus. I shimmied closer, as his voice quietened slightly. "I hired you to keep him away. Not to maybe have his whereabouts." Damon sounded like his usual business-like self, but there was something different in his voice. Something that said he was worried.

I leant my head against the door, holding myself up with the doorframe, steadying myself on one foot. "He has been seen around town." He said with a hint of worry and I swallowed, wondering where he could be. He could be anywhere, watching us. "I don't want him harassing my employees. I won't let it happen again."

Again? Did he know about my interaction with Damon in the bar? And what did Klaus do to his staff before he went to jail? A thousand questions entered my mind, but my thoughts as to what happened where much more disturbing. I got carried away with my imagination, not realising where I was when the door I was leaning against fell open and I collapsed against a hard body. I looked up, in total amazement to find Damon staring down at me in absolute confusion.

I stammered words of apology and pushed myself off him, grabbing the sheets and running down the hallway, ignoring him calling after me. I ran down two flights of stairs, reaching the body and getting a glare from Elena as she walked past me. I sighed in frustration, fearful of what Damon would say about me listening in on his conversations. I grabbed my bag from under the stairs, deciding I would go eat lunch out today to avoid being near Damon.

Moira looked at me, confused as I jumped into a cab and headed to the nearest Starbucks. I ran a hand over my forehead in frustration, wishing I wasn't in this situation. My phone was vibrating but I ignored it, scared of who it could be. The cab stopped within 5 minutes and I hopped out, making my way inside.

It was quiet for this time of day and I was the only person at the till. I ordered a coffee light frappo, searching through my bag for my purse. It was hard to find due to the spare clothes I had with me. I apologised to the staff when a figure appeared beside me. "I've got it." I looked up, about to protest, to find my worst nightmare beside me.

"Kl-Klaus?" I stammered, completely taken back by the fact he was right here, buying me a coffee. I had all these visions of when I would run into him again, or if it would ever happen, but I never imagined it would happen like this. I stared at him completely mind blown as he grinned at the barista.

"I don't remember telling you my name." He spoke in that sweet English tone that made me feel like I was in a daze. His voice was like a drug used to hypnotise people, and his eyes are the thing that wakes you back up. I opened my mouth to defend myself but I was snapped back to reality as my drink was handed over to me. "Someone has been talking about me." He said with a tutting sound, and it filled me with fear.

I couldn't come up with an excuse. No words would come out of my mouth. All of the calmness I had made up today had disappeared within seconds because of this man. He wasn't even looking at me yet I could feel his presence lifting me off the ground. "I'm sorry." I didn't know why I said it, but it seemed appropriate. He made me feel like I needed to apologise.

He didn't seem to agree as he laughed at my stupid response. His drink arrived in front of him and he gestured us towards a table by the window. I stupidly followed as though I had no control over my body. He pulled a chair out and I sat down, confused at his gentlemanly behaviour along with his dark demeanour. "Has my brother been telling you things about me?"

He sat down in the seat opposite me and I grimaced as he mentioned Damon. I felt the need to protect him, yet I didn't know what I was protecting him from. I took a sip from my drink, hoping it would help me be able to form sentences. "Damon doesn't talk much." I said and Klaus laughed again, like he didn't believe me. "My friend may have mentioned your name when she interrupted us the other night."

"Moira." He said it like it was a moan and it terrified me. Did his involvement have something to do with Moira? Is that why she is so against them? I bit my lip trying to think of a way to keep her out of it. "I am sure she has been very flattering of me." He said with a lot of bite to his tone. There was evident history there.

"Like I said, not much was said apart from names." I shrugged, trying to act casual and unaffected by him. Nothing was working though and it was he could see straight through everything I was doing. I played with the straw in my cup, desperate not to make eye contact. "Is there something I should know?"

He made eye contact with me for the first time today and it shot through me like an electric current, setting me on fire with its charge. He was thinking about what he could tell me, or analysing what I already knew. I wanted to know more, but I had a feel Klaus' 'more' would be a little different from the truth. "It's going to take a little more than coffee to get me to open up, sweetheart."

I shivered at the vocative, despite the fact he wasn't using it in a friendly manner. There was a similarity between Damon and Klaus in that they both were seductive. But Damon was more charming. Klaus was...dangerous. "I don't want you to open up. I don't want anything from you." I snapped at him, suddenly getting irritated by how this day was turning out. He didn't flinch, however. It was like he expected it off me.

"I find it hard to believe those who lie." Klaus said and my eyes widened in surprise. He shrugged and continued with his coffee. It felt like he was black mailing me without actually saying anything. He knew I wasn't being honest about Damon and Moira, and I was waiting any second for him to say something threatening.

I pushed out of my seat, finding the strength to break the connection between us. He still didn't look surprised; he just enjoyed my reaction as though he accomplished something. "You know what? I'm not going to sit and listen to your cryptic, psychotic little remarks." He nodded and continued drinking. "I'd appreciate if you left me and my friends alone."

I grabbed my drink and rushed away from the table, desperate to get out of there. I wasn't away long when I heard Klaus shout across the entire cafe. "I can't do that, Lauren." And I pushed through the door, exiting out into a busy street. I didn't even stop for a cab, I just kept walking and walking until I was sure I was as far away from him as possible. Yet it just didn't seem far enough.

**A/N: Hello, been longer than I thought it would. I hate this chapter. It would not work for me, so I am sorry it's shit. And it's short as well. The story is getting into swing now and I'm excited. No proof reading cause I'm a lazy shit.**

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

I rushed through the front door, never happier to be back at work after the most uncomfortable interaction in my life. I threw my back quickly underneath the stairs and pushed through the doors into the kitchen. Lafayette raised an eyebrow at me and laughed at how on edge I was acting. It was like he was expecting me as he handed me a plate of food, my stomach growling as I had forgotten I hadn't eaten.

I attacked the plate aggressively, letting my frustrations out on a bowl of pasta. Moira re-entered the room and gave me a confused expression, questioning where I had been for the first half of my lunch break. I set my fork down and decided I shouldn't be keeping secrets about people I know nothing about. "Klaus was in Starbucks."

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Lafayette stopped chopping, and Moira stopped loading the dishwasher. They stood staring at me, completely expressionless as they took in what I had just told them. Lafayette was the first to react, asking me numerous questions I didn't know the answer to. But it was Moira I was more interested in. She looked vulnerable and it was as though she was planning her quickest escape route.

"What did he say?" She asked in a quiet voice, making her mean demeanour almost unrecognisable in this instant. Lafayette rushed out of the room and part of me was terrified he was going to tell Damon. Maybe he should know, but I didn't want him to know I had interacted with him. "Did he...did he mention me?"

I swallowed, remembering the mention of Moira's name. It had left me curious in the cafe, but even more so now as I watched a girl that usually intimidated me, stand so terrified in the corner of the kitchen. I shook my head, not wanting to tell her the truth and make her even more of a nervous wreck. "He was more curious as to what yous had told me." I told her and she bit her lip, analysing what I had just told her. "I told him to stay away and he said he can't."

She scoffed and pushed herself off the counter, now becoming irritated at what she was hearing. I think she expected that kind of response of him, like it was a usual Klaus-like thing to say. I bit at my lip not sure how to react to Moira without pissing her off. "Klaus isn't one for being told what to do." She looked at me like I was an idiot, and I just nodded. "He works on his own terms."

I shivered at the thought, not liking how unpredictable he was sounding. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Moira looked at me sympathetically, but didn't get a chance to respond as Damon and Lafayette burst through the door. My eyes widened at their reappearance, and Moira groaned, exiting the kitchen. Whatever her problem was with Klaus, she seemed to blame Damon also.

I pushed off my seat and Damon walked towards me, a look of stress and relief on his face. I stumbled back slightly, feeling overwhelmed with how people were reacting to the appearance of this guy. "I need to speak to Lauren, you are excused Lafayette." I looked to him in support, and he gave me his always friendly wink and exited the room. Damon sat down and I slid into the seat beside him. "How much do you know about my relationship with my brother?"

He sighed loudly, sounding exhausted with dealing with his usual work, and family problems along side. I gave him a sad smile, but he didn't accept it. He just wanted answers of me so he could sort out the problem. "Just the minor details." I told him, not wanting to explain parts of his life he knew better than anyone. But form his expression, it was evident he wanted me to continue. "He didn't really have much to say to me."

Damon sighed again, brushing a hand through his already messy hair. I wanted nothing more to sooth him, and squeeze his hands or rub his back. I was about to continue talking when he pulled out his phone, and was instantly speaking in riddles to someone on the other end. His voice was firm and I felt sorry for whoever he was commanding. He ended the call abruptly and turned his attention back to me. "I need you to be honest with me. Completely honest. Did he mention me or my family?"

I shook my head, wishing I had more information to the people asking me all of these questions. "Not specifically. He asked what you and Moira had told me and he told me he couldn't stay away." I shrugged, making it obvious I had no idea what was going on, and that I was no help whatsoever. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

For the first time today, Damon smiled lightly, the same smile he did at breakfast yesterday. It made me feel more at ease and less like he was going to snap at me at any moment. He turned in his seat so we were facing each other more. "You've helped more than you can imagine." I smiled, happy with myself for not being a complete failure. "Although that can be done without you eavesdropping on my private phone calls."

My cheeks flamed red and I was about to jump to defend myself when Lafayette pushed through the door. We both turned to look at him, and he looked at us with an amused expression. "Interrupting, am I?" Damon laughed, and pushed out of his seat. I cleared my throat and gave him a glare across the room. "Forgetting all dis drama, it's ma burfday t'mora an all my hookers be goin' out for a nice dinna. You best me one of 'em."

Damon laughed, and poured himself a cup of coffee. I was hoping for one relaxing evening, but Lafayette was my favourite person in LA so I couldn't say no to him. "I'll be there." I told him and he grinned. He looked to Damon to which he nodded in agreement. _Yes, there will definitely be drama. _

...

It was Tuesday evening, and I had approximately 40 minutes before Moira turned up to go out for Lafayette's birthday. I was stood in front of my wardrobe, staring mindlessly at clothes that just weren't doing it for me. Nothing I had seemed to please me, and I started to question what I was thinking when I bought it. I pushed through hangers of clothes, groaning at everything I came across.

Sensing my frustrations, Caroline appeared at my door, laughing as she recognised my usual behaviour when picking out clothes to wear. I sat on the edge of my bed and let her work her magic. She picked out numerous items, before placing them away again, then tapping her hand on her thigh. I watched her in amazement, wishing I had her eye for fashion. She could make something beautiful out of nothing.

Ten minutes later, I heard her cheer, snapping me back to reality. I glanced up at the outfit she had assembled on my wardrobe, smiling in approval. She had picked out a black body-con skirt, with a maroon coloured blouse. She had even picked out a pair of shoes to match, with my favourite owl necklace to go with it. It was the perfect combination of dressy and casual.

I thanked her for her help and she collapsed on my bed as I started to get dressed, worrying about being late. "What about tights?" I asked, feeling exposed as I looked at the length of the skirt. Caroline found my question amusing and shook her head. I slid the skirt on and did a twirl. _Yes, there was definite exposure in this outfit. _"I can't wear my legs out like this!"

"Why not?" She raised an eyebrow, pushing herself up so she could argue with me. I bit my lip and looked in the mirror, looking at myself from every angle possible. "Tights would ruin the look. And you have killer legs, so get them out!" She commanded and I smiled at her compliment. Deciding to go with her, I left my legs out and started to work on my hair.

I lifted the straighteners out, and practically had Caroline attack me. I swore under my breath as she grabbed the hot plastic off me, replacing them with a curling iron. I raised an eyebrow at her intrusion. I never curled my hair, and I'm not sure I wanted to take the risk tonight. "Just try it." She groaned and I sighed, giving up and started to curl piece by piece.

By the time I had finished with my entire head, I had burnt my finger four times and all I wanted to do was run it under cold water. I added some hair spray and gave it a final look. It actually looked good. It had volume and it wasn't just hanging there anymore. Caroline could tell I liked it, and walked out of the room, pleased with herself.

I was finally in the room by myself, and I added the finishing touches to my make-up, keeping it light with a pink gloss on my lips before deciding I was happy with how I looked. My phone vibrated on my bed, and a text from Moira signalled that she was outside waiting for me. I grabbed my stuff and made my way out quickly.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Caroline asked as I left my bedroom, whilst she ate a bowl of cereal. I looked at her, wondering what she meant but she just tilted her head as if to say she wasn't an idiot. She knew I was dressing to impress someone. There was no point in lying to her because she always got the truth out of me in the end. It was impossible for us to keep secrets. "Is it the guy from the bar?"

I shook my head in disgust, not wanting to remember my interactions with him. I'd prefer to erase them from my memory completely but it seemed to be impossible with everyone bringing him up with every chance they got. "It's a long story." I told her, throwing my purse into my bag. "But it involves my boss and a very magnetic sexual attraction."

Caroline's eyes snapped open and she stopped chewing. She seemed as surprised as I was that I was talking 'sexual' attraction with another guy. People knew me as being innocent, and while that was technically true, it wasn't because I wanted to be. I just never had the opportunity not to be. "You cannot leave now!" She exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

I did know actually. Ever since we became best friends, it was something she constantly reminded me. She was the social butterfly, and she was never without a guy in her life. I was her tag along friend that people tolerated because they wanted to bang her. I make it sound horrendous, but sometimes you got a laugh out of it. "I promise to spend tomorrow evening dedicated to telling you my love story, but until then you will have to wait."

Caroline groaned and I kissed her on the cheek, saying goodbye before I rushed out of the door and down the stairs to find Moira waiting impatiently in a cab. I smiled when I seen her but she narrowed her eyes and pointed at her watch. Oh, great. This is a wonderful start to my evening with her. I mouthed sorry and slid into the car, slamming the door behind me. "Sorry, roommate crisis."

Moira glared at me and directed the cab driver to our destination. I sat comfortably in my seat, glancing at my phone to check the time. We were running a bit late, and I was praying we were there before Damon. I didn't know how to approach him outside of work and if we got to the table first, maybe we wouldn't have to. "That's a short skirt." Moira pointed out, and I looked down at my legs blushing. Was it too revealing?

I shook her negativity out of my mind. I liked it before I left my apartment, and I wasn't going to let Ms. No Fun ruin it for me. I shrugged and looked at her outfit. She didn't have her legs out, but she was still able to look sexy wearing a pair of jeans. It must be the red hair. We ignored each other for the rest of the journey, listening to the radio as I thought of how I would greet Damon.

...

It was just after 8pm when the cab pulled up outside the restaurant. We paid him and jumped out quickly, Moira obviously feeling very hungry. Or she was avoiding running into Damon too. I smiled at how casual the restaurant was, mentally thanking Lafayette for not choosing to go to some swanky high class place. It was almost like a diner. It looked affordable, and it calmed my nerves a little.

I followed Moira through the entrance and laughed because I could hear Lafayette before I could see him. He was shouting from the corner of the restaurant, waving his hands in the air so we were able to see him. I doubted anyone would be able to miss him. I smiled, carrying the bottle of champagne I had bought him as we made our way to the table. He hugged Moira before attacking me with his arms open. "Gurl, you look delicious. I'm orderin' wat yo got."

I laughed and passed him his present. It only seemed to make him more excitable as he kissed my cheek and proclaimed I had to help him pop it later. I glanced at the table, looking for an empty seat. Moira slid into the one beside Lafayette, leaving me to the empty pair at the corner. I sat down with a sigh, suddenly hungry as the smells tingled my senses. The menu was already in front of me, and I scanned over it, my mouth watering at numerous dishes. Lost in thought, I almost didn't hear the throat being cleared from above me. I looked up and nearly lost my appetite. "You're in my seat."

I swallowed quietly, blinking up at Damon as I drank in his beauty. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, along with a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top. His aftershave smelt more intoxicating than the food and I felt as though I was in a trance staring at his beauty. Coming back to reality, I mumbled an apology and slid up to the next seat. He sat down beside me, staring ahead with a smirk. This was the exact situation I wanted to avoid. Seat buddies. How was this going to work? I looked up to Lafayette for support but he just laughed and ordered a glass of wine.

The menu was becoming meaningless to me as I stared at it, concentrating only on the man next to me. The words were a jumble and I wanted nothing more than to just order a plate of Damon. The waitress appeared and started taking peoples orders, leaving me in a hurry to decide. "Lauren." I heard him speak beside me and I shut my eyes, trying to focus. "Lauren." I snapped my head round, giving him a glare, hoping he would get the message that I didn't want to be bothered. He found this very amusing as I bit my lip in frustration. "The lady wants to know what you'd like to eat."

My mouth fell open, embarrassment overtaking me. I mumbled my order and the waitress walked on to the rest of the table. I sat my menu down and let out a sigh. Deciding to get the awkward conversation out of the way, I turned to Damon to find him staring across the restaurant at a table full of women celebrating what seemed a bachelorette party. He caught me staring and made eye contact with me, making me suddenly forget what I was going to say.

We sat like that for longer than I'd have liked to, stopping only when the waiter left our drinks in front of us. Damon was drinking scotch, and my mind automatically to wondering what it would taste like on his lips. I was desperate to make conversation with someone so I wouldn't feel the need to interact with him, but everyone seemed to be lost in their own little worlds. I fiddled with my napkin and listened as Damon spoke to the guy sitting in front of him. They were discussing basketball, and smiled at the thought of him going to games during his time off.

Sensing my uncomfortable situation, Lafayette leaned across the table to give me some attention. "Don't be so shy, gurl." He told me and I wanted to remind him that it's impossible for me not to be. "Who do yo think asked for your seat to be left open?" He said with a wink and sat back down. I got a strange sensation of butterflies at the rhetorical question. Obviously he was referring to my boss, but why would Damon want to sit beside me? To talk or to make me feel his power by intimidating me?

I stopped questioning it as our food arrived and my head started sounding off alarms of hunger. I didn't hesitate to get stuck into it, and moaned when I took my first bite. Damon made a noise of amusement from beside me and I side eyed him with a look of warning. He smiled and bit into his burger, making the same noise. I did my best to ignore him, but a smile appeared across my face as I swallowed my food.

The table was a lot quieter as we all devoured our food in minutes, not wanting to waste a second on making conversation. I finished with a grunt, my belly feeling exposed in my tight skirt. Maybe it was a mistake to wear this. Last thing I wanted was to look like I was going to go into labour any day. Everyone started to finish off, as the waitress collected the plates, offering dessert to which only a few said yes. I rubbed my belly and shifted in my seat.

"You don't want a dessert?" Damon asked from beside me and I glanced at him, shaking my head. He shrugged and ordered something chocolatey. I ordered another glass of wine instead, wanting to ease the tension between us. The restaurant had suddenly gotten a lot louder as the bachelorette party started to leave, and Damon leant in to speak. "You can share mine."

I smiled and thanked him, resisting the urge to ask him to feed me it. _Or lick it off me._ I finished my first glass of wine and decided to tackle a conversation with him. "It's weird seeing you out." I said without thinking and he raised an eyebrow at my admission. I quickly jumped to explain what I meant. "It's like seeing a teacher out of school. Like seeing an alien on earth."

He laughed at my explanation and took a large swig off his scotch, the smell tingling my nostrils. I bit back a moan and focused on remaining calm. "I do have a life outside of work you know." He told me and I shrugged as if to say I'd believe it when I seen it. _I wanted_ him to show it to me. "I'm not all work. I enjoy pleasure, on a daily basis." He said sensually, staring directly at me.

I sucked in a breath and narrowed me eyes at him, wanting to tell him off for trying to seduce me publicly. Because it was most definitely working. "Stop it." I said, but it was blindly obvious that I didn't mean it. In fact, the words dripped of the opposite. He shook his head, his eyes only breaking from mine as his plate arrived in front of him. "You are being cruel, and this is wrong."

He nodded as if to say he was listening to what I was saying, but not necessarily agreeing with him. I watched him as he scooped up a bit of cake on his spoon and tipped it towards my mouth. "I'm awfully sorry." He lied and signalled for me to seat it. I glanced at the spoon and opened my mouth, closing it over it until I was able to suck the chocolate off without looking like a dork. Our eyes locked as I slid my mouth off, leaving remainders of chocolate, which he was happy to lick off.

"No, you're not." I told him, mesmerised by his sexiness. He laughed and fed me another spoonful. The cake was not only mouth-watering, but the reminder that he was feeding me it, make it that much more mind blowing. I sat back, shaking my hand as he offered more food. He shrugged and began to eat it, never breaking eye contact.

He scooped up his last piece of cake, licking his lips when he was finished. I watched his tongue dance across the corners of his mouth and the memories of it dancing with mine floated my mind. He shifted closer to me, noticing my staring and rested his arm on the seat beside us. His blue eyes poured into me and I felt like I was being hypnotised by the sky. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy I think you are?"

My eyes widened at the omission, catching me completely by surprise. I was lost for words. No one had ever referred to me as 'sexy' and he was so aggressive about it, I almost believed he truly meant it. I swallowed, trying to find the strength to speak but he had taken it from me. My mouth fell open slightly as his thumb swiped at it, collecting the chocolate, before licking it off. I was completely awestruck by him as he smirked.

Lafayette broke my concentration as he told us we were leaving and heading to our next destination. I stood up, sliding past Damon, as he held onto my waist, directing me out. He didn't let go, even as he paid. I wanted to push his hand away, but I wanted it all over as well. My mind was conflicted and I questioned if I should just go home. But I couldn't. I needed to stay the entire night. I wanted to see what was going to happen.

...

The club we ended up in was the same one from the last time we were out. It made me feel a little uneasy considering Klaus was there, and the last thing I needed was to be stuck in a situation with him and Damon. One of Lafayette's friends had booked the VIP section, and it was decorated in balloons and banners. A waiter appeared with a candle-lit cake when we all sat down, as we sang 'happy birthday' while Lafayette blew out the candles. "26 an still hotter than y'all." He joked and made his way to the dance floor immediately.

Damon had disappeared to the bar, and Moira appeared beside me with a grim look on her face. I smiled in spite of it and she shook her head in disappointment. I thought I was the uptight one, but she took it to a whole new level. I wanted to tell her to chill out and have fun, but I didn't think that would go down well. "You are walking on dangerous territory." She told me over the loud music.

I sighed, ready for another rant from her that I was going to have to acknowledge to be polite. "I know what I'm doing." I told her, but from the expression she gave it was apparent she didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes, desperate for that drink Damon had went to get. "I'm not you, okay? Whatever problem you have with him isn't mine. I'm not going to stop just because of your history together."

She glared at me like I had just struck a nerve. I could lie and say that I felt bad about it, but she had given me so much grief it was going to come out eventually. "You don't know the half of it, Lauren. And the sad part is, you think you're special and that you're immune to his destructive family. He will hurt you. Everything is about his job and you are just a piece of his empire." I wanted to slap her, or yell that she was wrong. But what did I honestly know about this? I've never had anything significant with a guy. Maybe the idea of it all was clouding my judgement.

I was about to defend myself when Damon appeared behind me, announcing that the bartender was an asshole as he set our drinks down on the table. Moira groaned and walked away, leaving me practically alone with him again. Maybe she was right. But I didn't want to know the truth when the lies were so much fun. "She doesn't like me very much."

I turned my attention back to the man beside me, forgetting the past discussion. I shook my head, trying to defend her hatred for him even though it was obvious to everyone. "She doesn't like me either." I told him and he smiled, taking a sip of his scotch. It smelt stronger than the one from the restaurant. Lifting my cocktail, I smelt the strawberries and took my first sip. "I don't think she likes anyone."

He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder casually. I hadn't realised we were so close, but now the proximity was so deafening that I just wanted to climb onto his lap and straddle him. I took larger sips from my cocktail, cursing at how easy it was to drink. "If you makes you feel any better, I like you a lot." I felt my cheeks flame red but I tried to cover it up and remain calm. I nodded at him, winking in the process. "I like your skirt a lot too."

I giggled quietly, thanking Caroline for making me go without tights. All of my reservations about this skirt went out of the window and I wanted nothing more than to let him have a closer look. The compliment had made my head spin, or else it was the alcohol, and I suddenly forgot to remain cool and collected. "You- you really suit black."

I covered my face in embarrassment as he barked out a loud laugh. At least he found my social skills amusing. They were ruining my chances with a really gorgeous man. I stared at his for a moment, assessing his features. Everything about him was soft, begging to be touched. My mind glanced back to Klaus, remembering the chiselled edges of his face, like he would cut you if you touch him. "Tell me something about you." Damon commanded breaking my train of thought.

My mouth went dry as I tried to think of something interesting to say. I knew it was going to be a struggle. Nothing about my life was interesting. And the parts that were, I didn't like to talk about. Sensing my frustrations, I felt his warm fingertips tracing the back of my neck. I wanted to shake him off, blaming my case of the tickles, but something about it was soothing. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything." He replied, his eyes burning into me like he was trying to put me under a spell. Maybe he already had. I sighed, digging deep for something personal. Something that wouldn't repulse him, or bore him. There had to be something about me that was interesting enough to tell people.

Giving up, I decided to just be honest with him. "I have a strange sense of direction." I told him and he raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that omicron. "I wanted to end up anywhere East Coast, yet I am in the central part of the West. At first I thought anywhere away from San Fran would be better, but I feel lost here. Everyone is...different to me."

Damon stared at me intently and I wondered if I had said too much. I wondered if I had offended him. I didn't plan on being so frank, but it felt good to say that out loud. It felt good to be honest with my feelings. Caroline is very good for advice on clothes, and boys but when it comes to the soppy stuff, I tend to write it on my blog rather than tell anyone. "You're right." He said and I narrowed my eyes, confused. "You are different to people here. It's part of the reason I like you."

My heart felt like little volcanoes were going off and I tried my best to not let my smile eat my face. I bit my lip to stop my giddy expression, noticing Damon's eyes glancing down at it like he disapproved. I let go and ran my tongue over the tender area. I didn't know how to respond so I let out a small, "thank you."

He smiled sweetly and nodded in acceptance. I told him it was his turn to tell me something about him. It was only fair. I may have learnt a lot about his family, and his confusing history but I wanted to know something secret. Something that he didn't tell very many people. From his expression I could tell his was thinking of an answer that would be suitable. "My parents don't know that I've been in contact with my biological parents recently."

My eyes widened, surprised by his response. I didn't expect him to give me something so private. I doubt he went round telling people this, and I wasn't sure I felt comfortable knowing something I wasn't supposed to. I looked at him, begging for him to continue but he just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "Would they be hurt? If they knew..."

He half smiled but it seemed forced. I wanted to give him a comfort hug, but it probably would have pushed the boundaries. "Their egos would be hurt. But not for the right reasons." He explained, and I nodded, understanding what he meant. "I always felt like there was something missing. An unanswered question. After everything that happened with my brother, I didn't want to hang around waiting anymore."

I nodded, expecting him to stop but he continued again. "They are a nice family. Nothing horrible or traumatic as to why they abandoned me. Mother was too young. They weren't ready. I have another brother too. Stefan. They liked that I kept their last name. I didn't mention it wasn't because of them, but I just never felt like a Mikaelson." I should sense the hurt in his voice. He had a family that were normal, but he wasn't part of it. Yet, the family he was legally bound to were harmful and not accepting of him. "It's nothing serious, but I've had a couple of meetings with them. I don't want to have any regrets and I feel like pretending they don't exist would be my worst one."

He finished by emptying the remainder of his scotch into his mouth. I watched as he licked his lips and set his glass down with a little more aggression than usual. "Families are complicated. They expect loyalty because they raised you. But it's not all about that, is it? There has to be more than a roof over your head to earn that title. Everybody needs love, or we'd all be monsters."

I felt Damon eyeing me in curiosity. There was a comfortable atmosphere between us. It was much more relaxing than when we were being flirtatious. I could sit and talk to him about this all day, but with one wink, it's like I can't be near him. "I guess you worked out the source of my problem then." He said with half a laugh.

I shook my head, frustrated with how negative he was being towards himself. Just because he lived in a family of monsters, that didn't make him one. "You are nothing like your family." I said and he smiled sincerely. Lafayette appeared beside us, disrupting our private talk to pull us both onto the dance floor. I laughed as Damon grunted; claiming he didn't dance.

The dance floor was packed, with every move you were banging into someone else. I watched Lafayette help Damon get into the groove, but he just gave him a look that said 'you're fired.' I laughed as he gave up, pushing me forward into his arms. I gave him a look of disapproval as he shouted over the music. "You two are as awkward as eachova'." And he disappeared into the crowd.

I hadn't realised I was gripping onto Damon's arms when we started shimmying to the music. "He interrupting our conversation to force us onto the dance floor, then he pissed off. Classic Lafayette." Damon laughed, running a hand through his hair. He looked so uncomfortable and I suddenly had an idea. I rushed to the bar, bringing back two shots. He raised an eyebrow, surprised by my sudden liking to alcohol. But if either of us were going to survive this, we were going to need to relax.

Swallowing the sour liquid, I choked as I finished it. It tasted like cinnamon, fire and something illegal. I shook my head in disapproval and Damon laughed. I slapped him playfully as I was pushed towards him again, but this time he didn't let go. His hands slipped to my waist, holding me close as he began to sway us to the fast beat. I grabbed onto his shirt and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and I could smell the familiar sour taste on his mouth. I wanted to taste it but I held myself back.

We danced like this for three songs before I felt myself beginning to heat up. I was pulling him closer and closer by the thin fabric and his hands fell from his waist to my bottom. I groaned loudly, forgetting we were in public as Damon pulled my up towards him, his mouth assaulting my ear. "Lets get out of here."

I didn't even nod, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. We rushed through the crowds of people not saying a word as a car pulled up in front of us and Damon ushered me in. I sat fidgeting with my hands as he slid in beside me. He didn't say a word other than telling the driver to go to his house. This was on new levels of wrong but I didn't care. I liked him, and for once I wasn't going to let my wall stop me from letting myself go. This was a new city and a new me.

The car pulled up in front of his house in ten minutes, but it felt like an hour. My anxiety and nerves slowly disappearing at the thought of being with him. I didn't care about my past worries. Would it hurt? Would I look okay naked? None of it mattered because I wanted him. He took my hand and we walked inside, still not speaking as climbed two floors of staircase. I heard him ask me if I was okay and I nodded, not wanting to speak encase I said something to ruin it.

We reached his bedroom and he shut the door behind us. Flicking on a small light, I took in the sight of his bedroom. It was mesmerising. It was easily four times the size of my shoebox, and everything was kept immaculate. I wondered why I hadn't tidied here before, yet it was still so...clean. Two of the walls were dressed in a black pattern, while the others lit up the room with a vibrant white. All of his furniture was shining black marble and his bed was fit for a King.

I stood in front of it when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I sucked in a breath as Damon pressed his face against my neck, kissing through my hair while running his hands up and down my body. I turned to face him, our eyes meeting like we were about to set on fire. Not wanting to waste another second, I reached for him, pulling his mouth down to match mine.

My body melted from the simple touch. I collapsed against him, moaning into his mouth as we pushed roughly against each other. It was desperate and frantic, and just what I wanted. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, forcing them up as his tongue danced in a fight of dominance with mine. I clawed at his shirt, wanting it off so I could feel his skin. He could sense it and pulled away to do just that, as I kicked my shoes off.

His body was a picture. I traced my hands along the lines of his abs, admiring the beauty he possessed. I kissed his pecks and listened to his breath rise. He was growing frustrated as he pushed me back, my legs hitting the edge of the bed, and then I was on my back. I crawled backwards, watching as he smirked. He followed my movements, above me within seconds. I spread my legs so he could slip between me, making my skirt rise to my hips, exposing my whole thigh.

His hand stroked my leg, the higher it went, and the more aroused I grew. "Damon." I moaned and it only spurred him on, as he pulled my underwear down, throwing it off into the distance. He lifted my leg up, exposing me completely but I didn't care. His hand traced the inside of my thigh until it reached its destination. He was gentle, stroking my most intimate area from the outside, before slipping one finger instead to circle my clit. I yelled in approval, never having felt something so electrifying. One touch from him and I knew I would be done for.

I begged for more and he soon applied, sliding two fingers inside of me. I tensed at how whole I felt, not used to the feeling. It was tight but it was perfect and I wanted more. I rocked my hips against his hand, only then realising he had stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes to find out what he wrong. He was stilled, brows furrowed like he was trying to work something about. "Are you a virgin?"

I was trying to catch my breath and form words but it seemed impossible with his fingers inside of me. "What?" I asked, trying to gain my focus so we could get back to business. He repeated his question and I swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable. We had been so personal tonight, but that question seemed more dangerous than the rest. "Yes." I told him and he pulled out of me instantly.

I cried at the loss of constant, suddenly feeling empty and confused. Damon pulled back, sitting on his knees, looking like someone had just taken his business away from him. I reached for him, not understanding what the problem was. What did it matter if he was my first or not? If I was willing that's all that mattered. "I can't do this." He said, climbing off the bed. I sat up, completely thrown by his attitude change. "This is wrong, Lauren. I can't."

I sat looking at him like a lost puppy. Here I was, exposed on his bed and he didn't want me. I felt like a fool. I felt like a slut. I nodded and climbed off the bed, pulling my skirt down over my hips. I walked over to my underwear, not having the energy to put it back on as I could feel the tears dying to pour out.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, walking towards the edge of the bed, yet still keeping a distance between us. I looked at him, unaware of what I was supposed to do. I've never been in a situation like this. I shrugged my shoulders lightly, just having the energy to do that. "You don't have to go 'cause we're not gonna- I mean, you can stay in the spare room. I don't want-" He stumbled over his words and it would have been cute if I wasn't in this situation.

I looked at him, hoping my feelings could be expressed without words. He could barely keep eye contact with me, and I was thankful. His eyes would probably remind me of my humiliation. "I just wanna go home." I told him and he nodded, looking sad but he understood. We walked to the door in silence, just like we entered, but our hands weren't touching.

I stopped as he opened it for me to exiting, looking back at him one time. He still couldn't make the effort to look at me and I pushed past him, out to the cold. "My driver can take you." He said and I nodded in thanks, walking away as a tear rolled down my face. I opened the car door, not daring to look back. "Lauren-" I heard from the distance, but I ignored it, closing the door as the car pulled away.

**A/N: Helloooooo. Happy Birthday Lafayette. I felt like it was time L and Damon had a decent conversation with each other so deeper feelings could develop. Sorry for the sad ending but smut ain't coming easy in this one. ;) Well...not with Damon. Mwahahaha bye.**

**I don't own anyone but Lauren.**

**Review, read. **


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever had those weeks where it felt like you were having an out of body experience? In the sense that you weren't feeling yourself and you have no control over it. After the incident with Damon, I found myself drifting around feeling like I had no purpose in this stupid city. I turned up to work, cleaned, eat, cleaned and avoided speaking to anyone until it was time for me to go home. Nobody seemed to notice either and that partially made it worse. I mean, I would notice instantly if a friend was isolating herself. Do I pay too much attention or was I just over-thinking it?

It wasn't until Thursday night that I finally got to let it out about my utter embarrassment in my first time being intimate with a guy. I offered myself, without any doubt, to my boss of all people, and I wasn't good enough. He looked horrified at the thought of sleeping with me. And why? Because I was a virgin. When did that word become so repulsive? I know being 19 and 'pure' was a rarity now a days, but it shouldn't make someone less...appealing. But you would have thought I told Damon I had just got the all clear from my last case of herpes.

Caroline turned out to be wonderful listener when I stumbled home from work on Thursday, with a scowl on my face as I exclaimed I wanted an early night. She seemed to find 6pm just a little too early, and barged into my bedroom demanding to know what was wrong. I don't think she expected to hear what she did.

"_I just don't understand." I said through sniffles, tears pouring from my eyes. "I thought sex is what guys want. Why didn't he want me?"_

_Caroline passed me a tissue and listened intently. "He wanted you, Lauren. He wouldn't have brought you home if he didn't." I looked at her, confused. What part of him kicking me out of his bed gives the impression of him wanting me? "Men are confusing. Some would love to bang a virgin."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her and she apologised, pouring more tea to my cup. I sipped it loudly, taking in the slight comfort it was giving me. "I have never felt so...disgusted with myself. I swear, Caroline, I wanted to vomit when he pulled away from me. I looked like the kind of girls I despise. My skirt was around my waste and I had to pick my panties off the floor. It made me want to crawl into a ball and die."_

"_You really like him." She said and it made me think. I barely know him, but I've never wanted someone like that before. I've never been so drawn to someone._

_I shrugged and wiped my stained cheeks. Stupid mascara. "It has nothing to do with liking him." I said, clearing my throat. Liking him doesn't matter; it's the situation that was bothering me. "I'm just-"_

"_Embarrassed." She said and I nodded as she pulled me into a hug, allowing me to let out a cry on her shoulder. I did my best not to stain her cream jumper but it seemed unavoidable. "Lauren, we all do things we regret. But you can't let it destroy you. If I got like this over every time a guy has screwed me over I'd be in a mental hospital." _

_I laughed at her honesty, nodding whilst wiping at my eyes so I didn't look like a panda. "How do you just forget about it?" I asked, the memory of Damon's passionate touch taunting my mind. The worst part of being turned down was because of how much I wanted it. I wanted it more than I've wanted anything and he didn't. _

"_I find someone else." She said with a shrug and I laughed but she glanced at me to tell me she wasn't kidding. I rolled my eyes, because she knows I wasn't going to just jump onto someone else. It wasn't in me and I didn't want it to be. "You are so thrown by this because you've went full speed ahead. You've never even kissed a guy you didn't have deep feelings for. How do you expect to handle a one night stand? Baby steps, my friend."_

_She was right. I had always held myself back because the thought of rejection terrified me. But LA is a new place and it's full of opportunities. People don't have to know me as 'awkward Lauren'...I could do whatever I wanted. But I wasn't going to be able to do a complete 360. _

"_Know any single guys?" I asked her and she practically attacked me with glee._

It was now Friday, my shift was ending and I couldn't be happier. I grabbed my things and headed to the kitchen to collect my bottle of water. The silence filled the room as Moira and Lafayette did their own things and I made no effort to interrupt them. But that didn't stop Lafayette from interrupting me. "You gon' tell daddy wats up or am I gon 'ave to force it outta yo."

I turned back, surprised by his presence. He was holding a knife and I glanced from it to him. This would all be very intimidating if he wasn't wearing more make-up than me. "It's nothing. I'm just in a bad mood." I lied and he raised an eyebrow. I was definitely not going to get out of this one easily.

"Bad mood my ass hooka." He said and I watched as Moira left the room. "You've been down all week since ma burfday. Who died?" Part of me was happy that he had noticed, but the rest was just bothered because I didn't want to tell him. He was good friends with Damon and the less people that knew about this the better.

I sighed, and sat by the counter to which he hovered over me. "If I tell you, you promise not to make me feel worse than I already do?" I asked and he nodded immediately, looking strangely serious. I thought back to the night of his birthday and prepared myself for a long story. "The night of your birthday something happened with Damon and I. We got...intimate and we went back to his."

"You're pissed 'cause boss is a little disappointing down south?" Lafayette interrupted and I laughed at his automatic sexual thoughts. I didn't bother telling him that from what I noticed, Damon was not disappointing. He urged me to continue when I stopped laughing, making me focus again.

"When we were getting close to the...deed...he changed his mind and kicked me out of his bed." I said quickly, just wanting to get it out. Lafayette stared at me blankly, like he was trying to comprehend what I had said. Like I was speaking a foreign language. I wanted to shake him to get a response.

He ran a hand over his forehead and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm jus' a little thrown right now." I was about to ask him how he thought I felt but I just shrugged, pretending not to be bothered. "I don' understand. Did he say why? Did someting happen that'd suggest he wasn't interested?" I wasn't about to tell him that I'm a virgin so I just shook my head.

"This don't make no sense, gurl." He said with a sigh and I raised an eyebrow. It was confusing to me too, but Lafayette looked absolutely baffled. "Damon's picky and if dis was a random gurl, I'd not be surprised. But ya see, boss has had his eye on you. In fact, he's givin' me far too many descriptions on how much he wants yo ass."

"What?" _What?_

"He wants yo bad, gurl." He said with a shake of the head. "This don't add up. I'll ave words with 'im." My mind ignored the last part, still focusing on the fact Damon had spoken to Lafayette about me. About wanting me. The butterflies from that night returned to my stomach, while my mind was overflowing with questions.

I pushed off my seat, sensing our conversation was almost over. "Don't make it sound like I'm bothered by it. I'm humiliated enough by it as it is." I told him and he nodded, pulling me into a hug. Great, now I was being pitied by people because I couldn't get a guy to sleep with me. He let go and kissed my forehead, as a source of comfort.

"Don't yo worry." He told me, yet I wasn't convinced. "I know jus' wat to say."

...

When I got home, Caroline had told me we were having a girly night in in preparation for the concert we were attending tomorrow. I knew I wasn't going to be able to say no, so I went along with it. We had ordered our Chinese, but already started on the tubs of ice-cream as we watched e! and painted our nails. I had a face mask on that was supposed to be 'anti-stress' but all it was making me feel was anti-comfort.

"You are gonna love the guy I have set you up with." Caroline informed in between spoonfuls. I glanced at her, remembering that I had asked her to set me up. Why did I say these stupid things when I was upset? I hate men and I don't want to be near them right now. "He is the opposite of an LA boy. You'll love him."

"Sounds just like my type." I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes at me. I had to give her praise for effort. I didn't have much of a type so she had to go off instinct. And maybe a change would be good. Plus, it's just a one-night thing. "How do you know him?"

"Friends of friends." She said casually, finishing off one foot and moving onto the next. "You spoken to Mr. Virgin-hater yet?"

I shook my head, setting my half empty pot of ice-cream down so I could focus on getting the paint on my nails and not all over my hands. "I think he's avoiding me." I told her and she laughed. "Either that or he's moved states."

"Don't be surprised. Lesson number 1 with men." She explained and part of me wondered if I should be writing this kind of stuff down.

"Believe me; I have given up with being surprised. This place is full of surprises." And not the good kind. The door bell rang and Caroline pounced up to collect our food. I mentally thanked her for not making me answer with this green paste all over my face. I was trying to attract men, not repulse them.

She returned minutes later and my stomach rumbled at the smell of curry, and chicken and rice. Who needed men when you had food? We started shovelling portions onto our plates, leaving some for seconds. "I think if Damon comes back with some lame excuse you should give him the back hand. Tell him to piss off. He's not worth having the patience for."

I knew she was right, and I wanted to do what she was telling me. But if Damon approached me, I know all my plans would go out of the window. There was something about him. His surprises weren't so...surprising. "Maybe I should just give him the finger and hope I can keep my job." I joked.

"If he fires you, he's an even bigger loser than I already thought." She told me and I smiled. "You have did nothing wrong, Lauren. He is the one who can't get it up. He's the one that will be embarrassed, and that's why he's avoiding you." I wanted to believe that was it, but I knew there had to be something else.

My train of thought was broke by my phone vibrating on the table. I lifted it to find my mom's name flashing across the screen. I groaned inwardly. This was the first time she had rang me since I left. She must since my bad moods and want to add to it. I answered with a sigh. "Hello?"

"Darling, how's things?" She said with the same fake twine that drove me insane. "Is LA just beautiful? How's the sunshine? And the fashion? Met anyone nice?" Wow, twenty one questions. She had never been this interested before, which meant something was up.

"What do you want, Mom?" I asked, desperate for her just to get to the point. I had food to be eating after all.

I could hear her boy toy in the background, yelling something unnecessary. "Don't be so blunt, sweetie. I just wanted to call and check in." I rolled my eyes. She really thought I was stupid. Or she wanted me to believe that she thought that. "Me and Eric are thinking of visiting." And there it is. I knew there was something else, and it's my worst nightmare.

"You don't have to." I tried to say politely, but I just wanted to tell her not to bother. I didn't have time for her drama right now, and I didn't want to see the 30 year old either.

"Nonsense. We've already booked flights." She explained. Of course she had. Because she wouldn't even think of asking me how I felt about it before she did it. Everything was on her terms, no matter how miserable it made me. "I hope you can schedule us in next Thursday. I know you're probably very busy."

How would she know? For all she knew I could be working the streets to pay rent. She doesn't even know about my job, much less what's keeping me busy. "That's fine, Mom. You'll have to book a hotel. There's no room at mine."

I could hear more shouts coming from the other end, and I did my best to tune them out. "No problem, darling." She said over the noise, hushing her boyfriend while doing so. "I'll just be glad to see you. I miss you so much. So does your father."

"Sure, Mom. See you next week." I said, ending the phone-call before she could make my evening any worse. She always had to bring up my dad, despite the fact they don't even speak anymore. Just her mentioning him fuels me with anger. I sat down with a moan, Caroline looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hope you have your head gear to protect yourself. My Mom is coming to town."

...

I woke up the next day feeling fresh and ready to take on the world. The sun was shining and for the first time in a week it didn't annoy me. I think my relaxing night in with Caroline was a magical cure of embarrassment. Or maybe, for once, I was just excited to go out tonight. I jumped out of bed like in one of those old fashioned black and white movies, and skipped to the kitchen.

Just as I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal, a little red flashing light on our phone distracted me. I walked over to the machine and read that we had one message. That was new. I didn't even know our phone took messages.

I pressed a button to hear it and then I wish I hadn't had. "Hey, Lauren. It's Damon. I'm just calling to check that you got home safe. Call me if you did. Or call me if we're okay. We're still okay, right? I guess I'll know if we are if you call back. Okay, see you at work, maybe. Bye."

My heart clenched at the sound of the message finishing. Silence filled the air yet my head swirled with a thousand questions. This message was from that night. It had been here this entire time and I didn't notice. He called to check in on me, and wanted to know if I was okay. Everything in me was trying to be mad at him, but I couldn't. And he probably thought by me not calling back that we weren't okay. Maybe we're not okay but I didn't want him to know that.

"Are you gonna call him?" Caroline asked, leaning against her bedroom door with a sympathetic expression. I shrugged, and went back to making my breakfast. Pretending that the message hadn't affected me seemed like the only option. Even though I knew no one was buying it. "Do you want my advice?"

"You're going to give me it anyways, so go ahead." I tried to say with a light hearted tone, but nothing about my feelings right now was anything but intense. I added milk to my bowl and walked to the living room, Caroline trotted behind me.

She sighed before started with signalled a rant was coming. "I think that you need to give him a chance to explain himself." I almost laughed given how much she hated him the other night. One message changed her entire option on the matter. "He obviously backed off for a reason, and yes what he did was wrong but he sounds really sorry about it."

"I know he's sorry," I explained. "But it doesn't change what happened." I wanted to pretend that I could just forget about the horrible car ride home, or the terrible night's sleep I had...but I couldn't. Not yet anyways. It was going to take more than a sweet message to make me forgive him.

"I've never been kicked out of a guys bed for him to ring and make sure I got home okay. That's all I'm saying." She said with a huff and made her way into the bathroom. I chewed on my cereal thinking over what she said. Maybe I was being too stubborn. I barely know Damon, and it was my own fault for jumping into bed with him. I'd call him, but not today.

...

The night rolled round quickly and soon I was wearing a dress that Caroline called 'the man killer.' I put it on, ignoring the length, and decided to be adventurous for once. Plus, she was wearing one even short so hopefully all the attention would be directed on her. I started throwing things into my bag, making sure I had everything when Caroline appeared, giving me a twirl.

She looked beautiful as per usual. I admired how she didn't need to put any effort into looking good. Everything came naturally to her. I gave her a thumbs and she winked, which was her way of saying she approved of my appearance. "So who is the band?"

She shrugged and I laughed as we made our way down to the cab. "No idea. This hot guy I met is playing there and I'm going to be supportive." I rolled my eyes half-heartedly, not surprised that this had to do with a hot guy. Although musician wasn't really her type, unless he was Bruno Mars.

"What's his name?" I asked, elbowing her with a smile. She didn't embarrass easily. In fact, it seemed she wanted to talk about this new guy she was interested in.

"Sam." She said with a smile. Her attitude was infectious and it made me happy to see her so excited. Part of me wanted to go out just to meet this guy, because I've never seen her so excitable. Maybe he has a nice friend..."He's so cute. Total beach boy, but he's a complete dork."

Dork wasn't usually the kind of guy I seen her with. Unless dork means an idiot that has more muscles than brain cells. "I look forward to meeting him." I half lied, not feeling guilty when she smiled and jumped into the cab.

I spent the entire journey staring at my phone. I wanted to call Damon back. I wanted to hear his rich voice. I wanted to spend the night getting butterflies over awkward conversations with him. Not make conversation with some guy Caroline has brought along. I know I said I wanted it, but I wanted Damon more. No matter how hard I tried, anyone other than the blue-eyed God just wasn't going to excite me.

The cab pulled up outside a bar, and I already preferred it to the club we'd been spending too many nights in. Outside people stood smoking, and having casual conversation, my lungs filling with the horrible taste as we walked through the entrance. A loud bass sound pierced my ears as the band that had more hair than me, played violently. _At least they're passionate, _I thought.

Caroline grabbed my hand and in seconds we were at the bar. She ordered two Southern Comforts while looking over my shoulder for her date. "I can't see him anywhere." She moaned. I would have helped her look for him, but when a blonde hottie appeared behind her and held his finger to his mouth, signalling me to be quiet, I assumed it was him.

He grabbed her quickly, and she jumped off her seat with a yelped before turning round and giving him a playful slap on his bicep. I could tell instantly that she was smitten, and tried my best not to grin too much. "Hello, I'm Sam. Pleasure to be in your company." He said in a southern accent whilst extending his hand. I laughed, shaking his hand and introducing myself.

"He's such a nerd." Caroline said as he turned his attention to the bar, ordering a drink. "He's not really from the south. He just likes to put on accents." She told me like it was the cutest thing in the world.

I nodded, trying not to embarrass her over her obvious crush. "He seems nice."

"He is." She replied bluntly, taking a sip from her drink. I nodded my head along to the loud music, trying to act like I was enjoying myself but my mind was in a completely other world. I was staring blankly across the room, my eye sight slightly blurred as people rushed past. Something to the left caught my attention, and I glanced over, my breath being taken away slightly.

No. It couldn't be..."Klaus?" I whispered to myself. I blinked to gain composure and he was gone. I licked my lips in thought. I really was losing my mind. Maybe I should order something stronger to drink.

"Lauren!" Caroline shouted, whilst pulling at my arm, dragging me back to reality. I slipped off my seat, just about catching my feet on the ground. "This is Kyle. Kyle, this is my friend Lauren." A brown haired guy appeared beside her with a smile that matched his eyes. He had the most chiselled features and a jaw that was begging to be kissed.

"Hey." He said casually, taking one hand from his pocket to give an awkward wave type thing.

I smiled and followed with a similar gesture. "Nice to meet you." For the first time in...forever, I didn't feel like I was about to have a panic attack speaking to the opposite sex. Caroline winked and shimmied over to Sam, while Kyle sat in the seat she was in. "You know the band?"

He nodded and took a swig of his beer. "The bass player goes to USC with me." Oh, so he's academic and beautiful. I didn't think you were allowed both. "He's a cool dude. Shit music though." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"What's your major?" I asked, slightly jealous that I couldn't answer that question myself. _Next year. _I played with the lime on the top of my glass comfortably.

"Design." He said replied. I smiled, showing my interest. I liked a creative guy. There was something about raw talent that turned me on. It could be worse...he could be majoring in business. "How about you?" He asked and I froze. What was I supposed to say? I got rejected from all my colleges and now I am cleaning my boss's house while trying to sleep with him.

"I'm working actually." I said and he nodded, looking interested. "I'm a maid."

His eyes widened slightly, the surprise apparent and I didn't know whether to run away or slap him for judging. "That caught me by surprise." He laughed again and I relaxed. "Sounds interesting. And I'm sure there is a story behind it."

I shrugged and took a drink. "I didn't get into any of my colleges. One lousy senior year and I was fucked." I didn't like making excuses for myself. I just had a bad year, lost focus and my grades dropped. It was my own fault but I didn't like talking about it. "I wanted to get away from home, so I came here and Caroline set me up with this job. I can't complain, the pay is good and the chef makes some tasty lunches."

"Who wants an extra four years of education anyways?" Kyle joked and I laughed because he had no idea how much I wanted that. "So what does this job entail?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

I didn't know whether he was flirting, or if it was a genuine question. I shimmied closer, telling myself it was because of the music. "Exactly what you think. Cleaning a rich guy's house in a black and white dress." I didn't think it would be appropriate to mention that Damon was much more than just a rich guy.

"Lucky guy." He mumbled taking another swig. I blushed, but tried not to make it obvious. "I've a pretty dirty house you know. Roommate is a pig."

I smiled and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Mostly because in all the magazines they said it was sexy. It seemed to work because the conversation just got a lot more flirtatious. "Sorry, I don't do house calls."

"Shame." He replied bluntly, turning to order another drink. I followed suit. "What are you having?" I told him, and he ordered for me. I thanked him with a smile and he winked down at me.

The band finished their set, and the bar was filled with softer music. My ears felt like they were crying with happiness. I mouthed along to the song playing as I waited for my drink. When it appeared in front of me, I held it up to clink with Kyle but he seemed distracted. "You okay?"

"Do you know that guy?" He asked with an expression filled with worry and...concern.

"Who?" I looked in his line of vision and then I seen him. Klaus was here. It was him, I was sure of it. Except I wasn't. There was a man in the distance staring directly at us but I couldn't get a good enough look at him to access who it was. But there was something...something eerie that told me it had to be him. "Never seen him before."

Kyle didn't seem comforted by my lie, and he stared straight back at him. I wanted to tell him to stop but I knew he'd question me then. "He seems dodgy. Don't wander off tonight." I nodded up at him when he finally stopped staring in his direction. "I guess I can't blame him for checking you out. I've been doing it all night."

I felt my face tinge red, and I was about to thank him when Caroline appeared, telling me she needed me as she pulled me to the bathroom. It was empty when she shut the door and I fell against the sink. "What's wrong with you? You nearly made me fall on my ass for the second time tonight."

"Lauren, I need you to help me." She pleaded, and I nodded, worried for a second that something was seriously wrong with her. "I'm like totally in love with this guy and he wants to go to some midnight showing of Star Wars at a theatre. I have no clue why but I wanna go and watch it even though Dark Fader or whatever scares the shit out of me."

She was so cute when she was crushing on someone. I pulled her into a hug and she sighed into my neck. "I give you permission." She squeezed me, which I could tell was a way of saying thanks. "Mostly because you want to watch Star Wars."

She groaned, like she was embarrassed. I've never seen her so giddy over a guy, and I wasn't about to stop it. Plus, it's not like I didn't have anyone keeping me company.

"You are the best." She said, pulling me out of the bathroom. With one last hug, she ran back to Sam and I watched them leave, claiming my seat next to Kyle again. He was talking to one of the band members but excused himself when he saw I had returned. _He was so polite._

"Sorry about that." I smiled. "Caroline had a crisis. Well, a Caroline crisis. So it was pretty much a little issue. But it's sorted now."

He laughed and the sound filled my lungs. "Good, because I don't want you running off again." My cheeks flushed and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Not with creepy vampires standing in the corner of the bar about." And I was instantly cooled down. The reminder of Klaus being near struck fear within me and I didn't know why. I didn't know him. But I just knew he was dangerous.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Kyle asked.

"Somewhere?" I tried to play it cool, and prayed he wasn't going to turn out to be a lame college boy that was just interested in getting laid. There had to be nice polite boys in LA, right? They had to exist.

"I don't know," he shrugged like it was no big deal. Like we could go to Mars for all he cared. "Just somewhere quieter. These places give me anxiety." I practically screamed in agreement when I jumped off my seat and extended my hand to him as he walked out of the bar.

..

I spent the rest of the evening walking the streets of LA, with someone I barely knew. If my dad knew I was doing this he'd murder me. _I miss my dad. _I shook my negative thoughts and admired the quietness of this side of town. Everything in LA was a scene, and it felt comforting to be able to hear myself think.

"You look distracted." Kyle observed, swinging out hands together. It felt natural to walk with him like this despite the fact I barely knew him.

I shook my head, not wanting him to think I wasn't interested. "I'm just thinking." I said honestly. "This is new to me. LA, I mean. I think this is the first time I've actually appreciated it."

I felt pleased with myself when he smiled. He stopped suddenly and I turned to face him. "I'll tell you someone, Lauren." I nodded for him to continue, while he took a step closer. "I've lived here my whole life and this is the first time I've appreciated it." My breath caught as he leant down, brushing his lips gently over mine.

I didn't know how to respond so I just let him. His hand cupped my cheek, thumb brushing against sweet circles and I stood there lifeless. It was nice, and he was sweet. But something wasn't right. I groaned loudly and he pulled away, looking worried that he'd crossed a line. I wanted to slap myself for not enjoying a moment that was so perfect. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, no, Kyle." I stammered, trying to explain myself. "It's not you. I'm just- I'm so confused right now." I took a few steps back and sighed loudly. I hated myself. Why couldn't I just enjoy this? What was wrong with me?

"Why?" He asked as though it was the simplest question in the world.

I licked my lips and wrecked my brain for an answer. _Because I've got feelings for my boss and I almost gave him something I've been holding onto for him to decline it and leave me unable to kiss a nice boy without being disappointed. _"I like someone else and it just-"

"Feels wrong to kiss someone else?" He asked, and I nodded in surprise. God, he really was perfect wasn't he? I was about to explain myself when he smiled and walked towards me. "It's okay, Lauren. You don't owe me and explanation. But it seems like whoever he is, owes you one."

I frowned at the ground, wishing things were that simple. How did he know exactly what was going on? Maybe if I could get Damon to explain things would go back to normal. "I guess. You're right." I mumbled.

Kyle held out his hand and I looked at it, unsure, but took it anyways. "C'mon." He started and we continued our journey. "Let's get you home. One thing LA will teach you is your problems won't mend themselves."

...

It was just after 1am when I got home and the silence of an empty house was deafening. Kyle left me off, giving me his number 'just encase.' I didn't put it in my hone because I didn't have the heart too. It was pointless anyways.

I kicked my shoes off and collapsed on the couch, turning on the TV to watch a rerun of Sex and the City. It envied Carrie's life. I wanted to run away to New York and write my own column. Probably not about sex because I'd be useless in that department. But life would be sophisticated, and I wouldn't need a man because it'd be a career girl. The whole idea was a lifetime away.

I thought about what Kyle had said. Problems don't fix themselves and maybe I was being selfish excepting Damon to do it all for me. He did call me after and I've ignored him. Maybe I'm making problems for myself.

Pissed off, I pulled out my phone and dialled his number, not caring if I'd regret it tomorrow. I tapped my fingers impatiently, listening to the ring tone. _Voicemail. _"Fuck sakes." I decided maybe it was better than actually speaking to him. In a message I could say whatever I wanted and didn't need to worry about an immediate response. The phone beeped.

"Hi. It's me-uh, Lauren." I stammered. "I'm just calling to let you know I got home okay. Well, obviously. But I mean, I didn't get your message until today so that's why I didn't call you back until now. Mostly. I don't know if I would have if I'd seen it earlier. I was pretty embarrassed. I am pretty embarrassed. I don't know if you know, Damon, but I don't do that very often so it was scary for me. But I wanted it. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't want sex. In fact, I want it with you a lot. What's it about that word that scares you so much? Need I remind you that you were one once? It's not like I was thinking of it as giving you my virtue, I just wanted to be with you. But you fucking threw me out of your bed. God, do you have any clue how that felt? I could just about face coming to work. Why'd you do it, Damon? Why?"

I took a breath, realizing I'd be rambling nonsense. "I'm not calling you to make you feel like shit. I just- I need an explanation. I think I deserve that." The silence on the other end made me wish for his voice. "Look, I don't want to ignore you anymore. So, can we talk? I can't ignore the problem anymore."

The phone bleeped and the message was over. I didn't bother spending too much time analysing it, because I'd do that enough tomorrow morning. I relaxed back into my seat, feeling suddenly morbid. This is not how I expected my life here to be. Saturday night at home with no one but my emotions and four fictional friends.

I was almost so distracted with feeling sorry for myself that I didn't feel my phone buzz beside me. I glanced at it, stomach clenched. What if it was Damon? I wanted to talk but not now. I needed a chance to compose myself for crying out loud. I lifted it up, surprised to find it was a new message, from a number I didn't recognise. I opened it.

"_You looked so delicious tonight, sweetheart. Don't let my brother have the first taste."_

My heart dropped into my stomach and I let the mobile fall from my hands. How the hell did he get my number? And how did he know about me and Damon? Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable, like there were a pair of eyes on me at all times. He was in the bar tonight, and I wouldn't have noticed him if it wasn't for Kyle. What if he has been watching me other times?

What if he followed me home? My imagination ran wild and I jumped up to turn the lights off, rushing into my bedroom. I deleted the message and crawled underneath my covers, hiding myself. I needed someone here. I needed Caroline, but I couldn't tell her. I didn't want her involved in this.

I closed my eyes and told myself that he was just teasing me. He was just trying to scare me, and I couldn't let him. I wasn't going to fall into his trap, and from tonight on I made that my number one goal.

**A/N: Yay for regular updates. Mostly because I want more of voldobabys fic because I'm so in love. Anyways, kinda another filler, sorry. Kyle is from LOL, which I have never seen but Lauren asked for him so...sorry if he's OOC. And Sam is from Glee. I once again haven't proof read and it's 1am so I apologise.**

**I don't own anyone except Lauren. **

**Read, review, whatever. **


	8. Chapter 8

I wish I could say that pretending your problems didn't exist was easy. But the truth was, they weren't. Every time I began to feel myself settling down, or even enjoying myself, something...or someone, appeared to make it worse. The next week was probably one of the most uncomfortable weeks of my life. And I'm not exaggerating.

I appeared in work every morning, hoping that Damon was going to appear and decide it was time we had a talk. But he didn't. It was like he was nowhere to be found. He was ignoring my message and it was beginning to piss me off. Making matters worse, my hopes in forgetting about Klaus' creepy message failed as he continued to torment me.

It all started again on Monday when I was leaving work and seen the first text. _'They say it's rude to ignore people. You're not starting to let LA rub off on you are you, Lauren?'_

Despite the little shiver it gave me, I was able to brush it off. It wasn't like he was being threatening in it. He was just irritating_._ I didn't bother telling anyone either. The last thing I wanted was the face the wrath of Moira. I'd rather tell Damon myself then him feel forced to talk to me because of this.

Tuesday's text was a little different.

'_How far would you go to keep the hope of love alive?'_

I scanned my eyes over it a number of times, only getting more confused as I read it. At first, I thought he was genuinely asking me this question, and I was tempted to write back. But after a while, I realised he was quoting something. Why this quote though? What was he trying to suggest? I deleted the text after failing to answer his question.

On Wednesday he was just speaking plain rubbish. _'Answer this. Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs.'_

He was being annoying on purpose and I wasn't going to let it get to me. I didn't even bother deleting that one. Partially because it made me laugh a little.

It was Thursday now and I was on my lunch break. Lafayette was talking about how he had a date with Jesus, and I didn't know if he was kidding or not so I nodding along, whilst checking my phone to see if my mom had arrived yet. I had a text waiting and I opened it, without any hesitation.

'_My brother is a bloody idiot not wanting you.'_

My heart skipped so fast it could have went unnoticed. I bit my lip and felt my face tinge red. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to seduce me by hitting me where it hurt. How did he even know about Damon and me? It's like he's a secret agent that is everywhere and knows everything.

I tucked my phone away, not wanting Lafayette or Moira to sense anything suspicious. I focused back in on the topic of conversation, ignoring the message in my pocket. "Do yo think a gold jacket is too much fo the first date?" Lafayette asked whilst peeling potatoes.

"I think it depends what impression you want to give." I replied and he looked at me intrigued. "I mean, do you want an innocent date or do you want to go home with him?"

Popping his hip, looking too sassy to be a chef, he quirked an eyebrow at me. "Does it look like I've been gettin' any?" He asked and I giggled. If he had no hope with men then there was no hope for any of us. "Speakin' of gettin' some. Elena, what do yo think? Gold or no gold?"

"No gold. Never gold." She smiled at him, and I nodded in agreement, picking at my lunch which I was struggling to finish. "Lauren, Mr. Salvatore has requested to see you in his office."

My stomach flipped. He wasn't avoiding me. Lafayette looked at me and winked, suddenly reminding me that he promised he'd have a word with him. Oh God, what did he say? I walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs, trying to think of all the questions I had for him. Every other day I was ready for this moment, yet now I felt like this was a punishment rather than him doing what I'd asked.

I reached the door and knocked, stomach turning when I heard his voice asking me to enter. Maybe I should just turn back and forget about it. Shaking my head, I walked into the room looking up to find him on his phone. He held his hand up, and signalled to the seat. I sat down, remembering the last time I was in here.

He was speaking harshly down the phone, and I wondered if I'd caught him at a bad time. Or maybe he was always like that with his employees. _Oh, wait...I am an employee_. He hung the phone with no goodbye, and then he was staring at me. "Lauren."

"Damon." I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, and I raised an eyebrow. I didn't like small talk, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't the reason he called me up here. I nodded in response and I heard him sigh. He seemed more nervous than me. "You wanted to talk."

"I'm pretty sure I told you everything I needed to on the phone." I said with a bitter tone I didn't realise was there. He nodded and looked down at the desk. "I'm not going to embarrass myself again with some soppy explanation. I just want to know why."

He looked up at me, our eyes met and I found it hard to keep my wall up between us. The silence in the room felt like carbon monoxide strangling me and I wished he'd hurry up so this could be over with. "You're a great girl, Lauren. Truly one of a kind."

I felt my heart twist and bit my lip to stop from smiling. "Thank you." I murmured.

"But I'm not right for you. I liked flirting with you, and enjoying the innocence of it all." _Me too, _I wanted to say. But I sat silent. "When you told me you were a virgin, I realised it wasn't the same to you as it was to me." What? Because I didn't sleep around meant that I couldn't enjoy something innocent without looking into it?

"You don't get to make that choice for me. I'm capable of enjoying something innocent. I'm a big girl." I snapped at him, angry at his accusations.

He swallowed, nervously brushing a hand through his hair. "This is complicated enough as it is. You're my employee and I crossed a line. I am not saying you can't have sex without it being a big ordeal, Lauren. But I know it'd mean something more to you than it would to me."

I felt like he was repeatedly slapping me. Like he was patronizing me because of my feelings for him. Just because he was some rich business man and I was a lost little virgin didn't give him the right to make me feel that way. "You don't have feelings for me at all?"

He looked at me with a serious expression. Maybe I'd crossed a line but I didn't care. If he was allowed to be blunt with me then I'd do the same. "Not the kind that you want."

I bite my lip hard only stopping when blood tells me that skin has broken. I open my mouth to gasp for breath, keeping my eyes focused on something...anything...to stop the tears. I felt like such an idiot. I was going to give my virginity to this guy. What is wrong with me? What's happened to me?

I pushed out of my chair, ignoring his call of my name, slamming the door shut and storming down the corridor, desperate to fall back into work and pretend this conversation never happened.

...

I thought escaping from work would have been a blessing, but a phone call from my mom reminded me that the worst was yet to come. She had booked a meal at some restaurant for us and her new boy toy. The thought of having to act civil with two people I couldn't stand just sounded like too much effort for a Thursday night.

Caroline helped me pick out an outfit, which ended up being a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose cream, sleeveless shirt. I put on a pair of heels, mostly due to the fact her boyfriend was a giant and I'd prefer not to feel towered over by him.

I arrived at the place we'd agreed to meet and groaned at how sophisticated it looked. My mom had a thing for thinking she was worth more than she actually is. I'd much prefer to be at the diner we were at for Lafayette's birthday. I walked through the entrance when a black man in a fancy suit directed me to my table.

My mom was already there and when she seen me, she stood up giving her well rehearsed fake smile. "Darling, it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, pulling me into her embrace. I obliged although I wanted to vomit. "You are looking so well."

She let go and I sat down, ignoring the other presence. "Thanks, Mom."

"Hello, Lauren." Eric said nervously. I think I intimidated him, which was strange for me. It must be something to do with the fact I'm always giving him death glares. "How's LA treating you?"

I wanted to ask if he was really interested, or if he was she being polite so he could get into my mom's panties later. "Fine." I said, paying more attention to the waiter asking if we wanted any drinks. I resisted the urge to order something strong. "Better than San Fran anyways."

He ignored that comment and continued to make friendly conversation. "What exactly are you doing then?" I didn't know if he was intending to be patronising but his question made me feel that way. I narrowed my eyes, and he added more of an explanation. "Are you working?"

I chewed on the complimentary breads, and replied with a simple "yes."

"You didn't tell me that." My mom said, suddenly involved in the conversation. She hated when she was out of the loop, and me neglecting to tell her things was her worst nightmare. I shrugged and continued eating. "Where are you working? Did you get an internship?"

I laughed and shook my head while the waiter appeared with our drinks. Yes, I definitely needed something stronger. "Not quite, Mom." She narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew she wasn't going to settle for less than the complete truth. "I'm working as a cleaner for a rich business man."

"What?" She snapped. I looked over the menu, ignoring her and then ordered my main course. "Tell me you're joking. What happened to all your plans?"

"They didn't work out." I said with a tone that suggested it didn't bother me. It evidently did but I didn't want her to know that. She'd probably try and force me to come home, and that's the last thing I wanted. "I have to earn money, Mom. I couldn't live off Caroline's income."

She sighed, and I looked over to Eric. He looked really uncomfortable, and I enjoyed it a little too much. "If you had told me..." She started, and I knew what was coming. She was going to rant about how she could have helped me. The truth is, telling her would have been pointless. My dad would have been more helpful, even when on one of his benders. "I could have sorted you out with money, or a real job."

I groaned at her last comment. "A job is a job." My voice started to rise and I sensed the couple next to us glancing over. I hated her snobbery. If she had worked a day in her life, she'd know how much work people in the cleaning business do. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd look down your nose at it.

"I'm not-"

"Are you not?" I questioned and she instantly quietened down. "I know I disappointed you and dad with failing at getting into college, but it's not all my fault is it. I wouldn't be in LA if it wasn't for you." I reminded her and Eric shifted in his seat.

"Maybe we should change the topic." He suggested and my mom nodded. Of course we were going to change the topic. You couldn't have a deep conversation in my family without them brushing it off as though it's nothing. Hence why things turned out so well.

I bit my tongue, trying to fight back the one question I wanted to ask, but it couldn't stay unsaid. "How's dad?"

My mom looked at me like I had just punched her. Anger flamed from her eyes and I knew I'd crossed a line. I didn't ask to cause an argument. I honestly just wanted to know how my dad was. Her insecurities about how I have taken 'his side' were showing. "Your dad is the same as he always is."

"And how is that?" I asked, sipping on my soda. Clearly her impression of my father was different than the one I had off him.

"Drunk." She said bitterly and I clenched my fists. I hated when she spoke about his...problem like that. She was the reason he was practically jobless and living off booze. But she could take no blame. "If you want to know about your father you are going to have to talk to him yourself, Lauren."

"I would, but he doesn't even have a phone so..." I tried to respond harshly but my voice cracked and I looked away, not wanting to show she had upset me.

There was silence among us for a moment and I took great pleasure in it as I knew it wouldn't last long. "I'll tell him you asked for him." I heard her murmur. I glanced at her in surprise and she smiled. I didn't feel it appropriate to thank her so I just nodded.

The tension started to ease as a few minutes later the waiter appeared with our food. My hunger took over and I relaxed into enjoying my meal. That was one good thing about these fancy places. They always lived up to their status with their delicious food. I was so lost in my meal that I hadn't heard Eric speak.

"Your mom actually has some news she wanted to share." Of course she did. I stopped eating and looked at her. She was grinning and it made me feel uneasy. I swear to God...if she is pregnant. Is that even possible?

I nodded for her to tell me and she took a breath before starting. "Eric and I are engaged." She said like a giddy school girl who just got her first boyfriend. I didn't even bother getting mad about it. I didn't even respond. She could do whatever she wanted because I no longer cared. Nothing surprised me anymore, and they are better off with each other."

"Congrats." I said, lifting my glass in a cheerful manner.

"Lauren-"

"Excuse me, Madam." The waiter appeared, breaking the awkward moment that was about to develop. I looked up to find he was talking to me. I smiled politely, though confused. No one had ever called me a madam before. "This is from the gentleman at the bar." He said, setting down a blood red cocktail.

I looked over, fear striking over me instantly. Klaus was right there. Sitting facing us, holding his drink in a way of greeting me, while smirking in a way that said 'I found you.' My throat closed over as the waiter walked away. I didn't even bother questioning how he knew where I was. Like I said, he must work for the CIA.

I turned away from him, focusing back to the table, and staring at the drink he'd left. It was like poison and I wanted to taste it.

"Do you know him, Lauren?" My mother asked, clearly amused by a man showing interest in me. I nodded without thinking, desperately hoping she didn't ask for details. Last thing I wanted was to mention my complicated relationship with my boss and his family. "Invite him to join us."

"What? No!" I half shouted, but it was too late. The waiter had already informed him and he was making his way over, looking half surprised and half...aroused. Oh God. This was not happening right now. I could not be seduced by a criminal with my mom sitting right there. I took a large gulp of my soda, and tried to compose myself.

"Lauren." Klaus greeted me, lifting my hand and kissing my knuckles. What the hell is he doing? Am I living in the 20th Century? I pulled my hand away as though it had been burnt. He smirked and turned to my mom and Eric. "Thank you for allowing me to dine with you. My name's Klaus. I'm a...friend of Lauren's."

I looked to my mother, and noticed she was staring at him with sparkling eyes. Oh no! She was falling under his spell. At least I knew it wasn't just me. "Nice to meet you, Klaus. I am Lauren's mother."

He took her hand, kissing it in the same manner as he did me and I could have sworn my mom giggled. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Owens." He said smoothly, then shaking hands with Eric. The seat beside me was now occupied and I wished they had got a table just for three. "Please, don't let me interrupt your meal. I just noticed Lauren from the bar and I couldn't stay away."

"How do you two know each other?" My mom asked and I shot a warning glance at Klaus. He ignored it, smiling and I felt my stomach tighten.

"Oh, you know...friends of friends." He turned to look at me and winked. I blushed and returned to finishing my meal. I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. "I've been trying to get this one to spend an evening with me for ages. But she's hard to persuade." He joked.

"I'm busy." I said through mouthfuls of food. I heard my mom clear her throat in disapproval. "Work takes up all my time."

Klaus stared at me intently, his smile not disappearing even when I gave him a pleading look. He loved this. He loved making people uncomfortable and...controlling them. "I am sure you could find some time for this lovely gentleman, Lauren." My mom suggested and I rolled my eyes. She didn't even know him and she wanted me to go out with him? "There must be days when floors don't need polished."

I groaned and decided to ignore her. I didn't want Klaus to witness us arguing. God knows what he'd do with that kind of information. "Oh, trust me, Mrs. Owens. I know your daughters boss and he drives a hard bargain. I trust she's telling the truth." I looked at him in surprise. Why was he defending me? He broke our eye contact to finish. "Or maybe I'm just hopeful she isn't turning me down."

My mom laughed and I forced a smile. "And I suppose us stealing her away on a night off doesn't do much for you."

I finished my food regretfully, wishing I had something I could focus my energy on. I started playing with the breads again. "I'm afraid not." Klaus laughed and the sound sent shivers through me. It wasn't how I expected it to sound. It wasn't menacing or frightening. It was just a natural laugh. "I seen an opportunity tonight and I just couldn't turn it down."

I tensed when I felt him move closer to me, clearly becoming more comfortable with his company. "My mom's only in town for one night."

"Oh, hush." My mom started and I wanted to kick her under the table. Please don't tell me she was going to force me into his arms. I needed her to be on my side here. "We'll have deserts and you are free to go, darling. You have a life here and we'll be back soon."

I mentally cried, but nodded and smiled. I looked up and caught eyes with Klaus. The sight of the Indian Ocean was overpowering me as he grinned, knowing that as soon as my mom left, I wasn't going to be table to get away from him. At least not without him getting what he wanted.

...

The white chocolate cheesecake was mouth watering, but nothing could save me from what I was experiencing right now. I ate mouthful after mouthful, slowly, allowing more time to build so I could avoid getting closer to that moment I knew I'd have no choice but to deal with. Eric was discussing British football with Klaus, with my mother chirping in random comments to impress every now and then.

They were being won over by him and it terrified me. My mom would never let me live this evening down. I scrapped the last piece of chocolate off my plate, crying as the waiter appeared to take it away, leaving only the bill and my ever-growing anxiety.

"I suppose we better get going." My mum said, sounded disappointed and I thought about begging her to say. "We have an early flight tomorrow."

Everyone stood up, saying their goodbyes. I avoided interacting with Klaus as he politely hugged my mom, kissing her cheek and shaking Eric's hand. I walked with them to the door, not wanting to be left alone for a second longer than I had to be. We reached the entrance and Klaus was beside me.

"It was good to see you, Mom." I lied and she hugged me, before exiting and getting into the cab waiting. Now it was just me and him. I walked forward, ignoring his presence when I felt his grip on my arm.

"Not so fast." He said, whispering into my ear. When did he get so close? Did he get more English? "Come with me." He commanded, letting go off my arm and taking my hand as he walked me to a secluded part of the restaurant. We entered a dark room, that had more of a bar feel to it. It was filled with couples, and people spending one on one time. This was the last place I wanted to be.

Klaus interacted with some man before reaching a table and ushering me in. I slid in hesitating as he moved in, right beside me. A man appeared with two of those cocktails and I looked at Klaus in confusion. "Bloody Marys." He exclaimed. "It reminded me of our first meeting and the dress you were wearing."

I blushed red at the memory. He remembered what I was wearing and I couldn't even remember what I had for lunch yesterday. I pushed it away but it didn't seem to bother him as he sipped on his in delight. Bored with the pretend friendship, I turned to face him. "What do you want?"

"I've told you." He said simply and I quirked an eyebrow.

"No, you haven't." I argued and he smiled. Why did everything seem to turn him on? Like someone fighting against him gave him pleasure. Maybe I should start agreeing with everything he says.

He turned completely to me, one arm slotting over the back over the dark, leather couch. "Come on, Lauren. A smart girl like you...I thought I'd made my intentions very clear." He said without an expression. I think I preferred the aroused smile. I swallowed and he continued. "I want you."

"Why?" I replied instantly.

He laughed louder this time, like I was asking him something absurd. My expression didn't change. I was still confused and scared. But...I don't know. Intrigued maybe. "I have an innocent kink." He said honestly and my eyes widened. Oh, God. He wasn't into bondage or something was he? "And I like to have what my brother wants."

I knew it had something to do with Damon. The mention of him stirred something inside me. Like I needed to protect him from Klaus' harm. "Damon doesn't want me." I replied, and it was true. He was going after something that Damon had no interest in.

He raised an eyebrow and sat forward. I moved back. "Oh, he does." He said fiercely and I swallowed loudly. "And I want to make sure he doesn't get it."

What was he talking about? Why did he want to make sure Damon didn't sleep with a random girl? Why was that so important? None of this made any sense. I couldn't sit here and pretend that it did. "But why? What do you get out of it?"

He took a moment before responding, looking at me like he was assessing me. Like he was wondering if I could be trusted. I doubted he trusted anyone. But something told me he wanted to find someone to trust. "What I've always wanted." He said and I titled my head to the side. "Revenge."

My throat tightened. He said the word with so much venom you knew how serious he was about it. He wanted to hurt Damon. He wanted to get back at him for something that's happened in the past. And he wanted to use me to do it. The thought made me feel sick. I didn't want any part of this. "Can't you two just move on?"

I expected him to get angry, but he smiled and finished his cocktail, moving onto mine. "No, Lauren." He turned his attention straight back to me. "God, you're so sweet." I blushed red and looked down. His fingers titled my chin back up to look at him and I swear, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Damon's trying to move on." I told him and he scoffed. "I don't understand your relationship."

"How much has Damon told you?" He asked, and I didn't respond. I didn't want to put anyone in a dangerous situation with him. "Probably not enough to know the half of it. Do you know that we were business partners?" I nodded and he continued.

"Once upon a time, me and my brother were like two peas in a pod. We did everything together. Even creating our own company. For the longest time, we were equals and we confided each other in everything." I nodded as he spoke, even though I knew this part of the story. "But one day, things took a turn and Damon became...arrogant. Suddenly, he was the man of the hour and I was nothing but his co-worker."

He spat the last word out and I noticed his eyes had gotten darker. He really did have a lot of hatred towards his brother and it was worrying. "I won't bore you with the numbers but I was getting pathetic shares. And still doing half of the work. Of course, I confronted him about it. But Damon said I was being aggressive and threatened to throw me out of the business I half created."

"Just sounds like poor miscommunication to me." I said without thinking. His eyes burned into me, but he ignored my comment.

"I ended up out of the company, and I was fucked off about it. Can you blame me?" He asked and I shook my head, feeling like I had no other choice. "My family sided with my brother and I was left with nothing. My girlfriend broke up with me because I was now unemployed and I was living off money I'd been left from college. I had nothing."

My heart twitched with sympathy, recognising how he felt. "I've been there. I am there." I told him and his angry expression started to relax.

"Things got bloody disastorous with my family." He said bitterly, like he was trying to forget the memory, but he couldn't. I couldn't blame him for hating the rest of his family. They seemed easy to hate. But things could have been resolved between him and Damon. "And then there was the accident."

"Accident?" I asked, intrigued. _Is this why he ended up in jail?_ I thought.

He looked at me, frowning. He didn't want to tell me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Sometimes being unaware can be a heaven send. "There was an altercation with me and my other brother, Finn. I turned up at the office, looking for Damon but he wasn't there and Finn was being a sodding bastard." He took a breath before continuing. "I was looking for Damon because I wanted to sort things out. I needed help and the brother I knew would have been there for me. But I never got to fix things."

"Why?" I asked, like a robot.

"Because there was a fire." My eyes widened in shock. A fire? He went to jail for starting an accidental fire? This is the man I'm supposed to fear? "I was arguing with Finn in Damon's office and it was getting stressful. I needed a smoke but I didn't know. I didn't-"

"What didn't you know?" I asked, reaching out to touch his arm tenderly. He stared at me, almost mesmerised. This guy really was lonely. "It's okay. You can tell me."

He cleared his throat before continuing with his story. "It was an accident. I lit up and I swear, it was an accident. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known. They were installing gas..." I tensed, knowing where this was going. "Finn was so mad he must have forgotten to tell me. Before I knew it, the alarms were ringing and everyone was being evacuated."

The memory was shown through his expressions, like it was still haunting him. Like he still felt the guilt. "The entire back of the building was burnt to the ground." So that's what Damon meant when he lost half of his business.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked nervously, and I could sense the hesitation in his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered and I felt shivers run through me. "Finn, he-uh...he always had difficulty with his lungs as a child. I tried to make him leave but he said he couldn't without making sure everyone was out. He was the good one. The carbon...it was too much for him. He had an asthma attack and there was no one there to save him."

"He...he died?" I stammered, trying to his my shock. He was the reason his brother died. And he went to jail for it. It was an accident and he's had to live with this. Maybe he just wanted his family to understand. He nodded, looking regretful and I placed my hand over his. "I'm sorry."

His exhaled loudly, and I could feel the intensity of his emotions. Everything about his was intense. He felt everything to the extreme. It was terrifying and electrifying all at once. "Why do people say sorry when it's not their fault?"

I smiled, because it was always a question I asked myself. "I think they just want to sympathise."

"Then they should say something less cliché." He said with a groan, ordering something I couldn't make out. Maybe a drink would do me good. This was the last thing I'd expected from this evening. "It seems to me I'm not the only one with a complicated relationship with my family."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. So he was watching my awkward interaction with my mom. Great. I shifted in my seat, pulling away from him so I could gain composure of myself. "I don't want to talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked instantly and I shrugged. He really loved odd questions. Two drinks appeared in front of us and I could smell the vodka. Taking a sip, my face screwed up at the overpowering alcohol. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he wanted to get me drunk. "Are you in love with my brother?"

I laughed loudly, only realising it was a serious question when I looked up at him. "No. I barely know him."

"Don't fall for him." He grunted at me, clearly disgusted with the idea. I didn't know if it was jealousy or hatred. He looked at me again, almost assessing if he should say whatever it is he wanted to. It never held him back before. "And do not sleep with him."

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink, regretting it after. "That's not going to happen." I didn't mention because Damon had a problem with virgins.

"Hmm." He moaned, showing his lack of faith. It was like he knew something I didn't. _Maybe he's seen this before. _Hopefully not with Moira. I shuttered at the idea. "You really shouldn't underestimate people, Lauren. Especially in this town. You are much too sweet to allow it to swallow you up."

The only person that had the ability to make me feel swallowed up was him but I didn't dare tell him that. "That's for the advice, but I think I'll survive."

He smiled and nodded, taking large gulps of his drink. I wondered what his liver was like if he could take his drink like that. Maybe he isn't actually human, and that's how he knows everything. "Stop over thinking things."

"I'm not." I argued. Even though I was.

"Then why are you scrunching your face up?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. How did he know that? This was getting beyond creepy now. Maybe he's a psychologist or something. Maybe he could be my therapist. "It's adorable, but transparent, sweetheart."

The vocative made my stomach tingle but I did my best to hide it. His hand fell to my knee, trying to keep it innocent, but his intentions were obvious. I looked down and watched his fingers tingle my clothed knee. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked and I nodded. "Why?"

I was staring directly into his eyes, and I began to feel woozy. Like the room was spinning and I needed something to hold onto. "Because I don't know your intentions." I told him, honestly. "You're a closed book."

"I've told you." He said furrowing his eyebrows, clearly frustrated that I wasn't able to grasp what he wanted.

I shook my head, trying to reach the words in my head that were struggling to make sense the more he stared. "No. I mean, I know you want revenge. But why do you need me to do it?" I asked and he showed no interest in responding. "There are bigger things you could hurt him with. And no matter how hard you try, you know I'm not going to do it."

"I don't know that, actually." He smirked, but didn't move from his close proximity. I narrowed my eyebrows at him, pissed off. How dare he think I have such low self control? He didn't even know me! "You wouldn't still be sitting here if you weren't slightly interested."

"Maybe I'm just too scared off you to leave." I snapped back.

He pouted slightly, then smiling. God, he was beautiful. "You're scared of me?" I rolled my eyes because I doubt this is the first time a female has ever admitted the strength of his presence. "Good. You should be."

He sat back and finished his drink, setting it down with a clink. I looked at him, confused as he stood up, signalling he was ready to leave. He held his hand out but I ignored it, walking past him towards the exit. I didn't understand him. He was warning me off him but he thought I was going to give into him? Wasn't he contradicting himself?

When we reached the door, I felt his grip on my arm. I turned round to pull away, colliding with his chest. I stumbled back and he held onto me, keeping my balance. "Don't keep hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding." I replied and he shook his head, not wanting to argue. "You just aren't doing a very good job of finding me."

"Don't you understand, Lauren?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. Because, no, I really didn't understand. I didn't understand anything at this point and it was starting to leave me extremely frustrated. Everyone was a fucking riddle. "I don't let things go. If I want something I'll get it. You are better off just accepting that."

I didn't bother questioning what he wanted. He seemed to think he'd been clear but maybe my innocence was keeping me from understanding. I stared at him and he let go off me. I felt suddenly cold by the loss of contact. A car pulled up in front of me and I slid into it. I rolled the window down to say goodbye, as he leant down.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He said, kissing cheek before turning to walk down the street. I traced the line where his lips had been with my fingers, closing my eyes hoping everything would make sense.

...

When I arrived home, Caroline was nowhere in sight and I seen it as a blessing. I didn't want to lie to her, but Klaus' words were burning in my mind. He didn't want anyone to know, and part of me didn't ether. People would taint it with their words.

Dropping my bag on the floor, I rested my head on the kitchen counter. I was beginning to question whether I should leave the house anymore. I either ran into problems, or crazy ex criminals. I thought back to the explanation Klaus had given me about his past. He seemed to sincere, clearly still broken by it. I couldn't hate him for it, especially since he'd told me more about it than anyone else bothered to.

He was definitely dangerous. But the more I thought about it, he was more of a danger to himself. He was wrecked with guilt and it drove him to do things that were harming his relationships. He and Damon could easily sort their problems out if they stopped fighting against each other.

Lost in thought, I was snapped back as someone knocked on the door. I answered, thinking it was probably Caroline. I didn't expect it to be Damon. "What are you doing here?" I glanced at the clock, it was almost 11. Surely you don't casually turn up at your employee's apartment at this time of night.

"I came to apologise." He told me, and I waited. He didn't continue so I moved backwards, inviting him inside. Of course this was happening, I thought. I spend the evening with his brother and he turns up with an apology. Why am I involved in some crazy triangle? Is this Gossip Girl?

"Do you want a drink?" I don't why I asked, but it seemed the polite thing to do.

He shook his head, and slid his hands into his pockets. He looked nervous, like he'd rehearsed this moment. The thought made me smile. "I'm not really good at this kind of thing." _Evidently. _"I don't like to admit when I'm wrong, which is more than often. But I was wrong this morning, Lauren."

My mind blanked. What part was he referring too? Wrong about his feelings? Or wrong about how he was so blunt with me? I nodded for him to continue and he sighed. "What I meant to say was I'm attracted to you, and I like you. You are...refreshing."

"But..." I said, knowing that it was coming.

"We barely know each other." He said with a whine. I frowned, because it was true. Maybe I was overdramatic. I didn't expect him to confess all these feelings for me, but I expected something more than he gave me. "I don't have time, or the concentration for females. But I feel like I could for you."

My stomach did a mini flip. Actually, it was more like a hurricane. My eyes widened at his honesty and I had to take a minute to remind myself of what he'd said. "I don't- I don't- what about what you said? About employee's.

He laughed and took his hands out of his pockets, more relaxed after getting through the difficult part. "I'm my own boss. I make my own rules." He said with a grin. I pretended not to be affected by how hot it was that he had all the control. He could do whatever he wanted. It was exciting. "I'm not saying that I want to be your boyfriend. But I want to get to know you."

I stared blankly. Was this really happening or was this entire evening just some crazy dream? I was going to wake up and be in San Fran, wasn't I? "Are you sure?" I asked, desperate to make certain that this wasn't my mind playing tricks with me.

He walked forward, smiling, stopping directly in front of me. I felt his hand play with my hair, cupping my neck and stroking it softly. I didn't even care that I hated people touching my neck. He could touch me wherever he wanted at this point. "I'm pretty sure."

"I'm not going to sleep with you." I blurted out, remembering Klaus' words from early. _Don't fall for him. _I shook the words away. I was only going to get to know him. It was innocent.

He nodded and stood back, my neck feeling suddenly lonely. "We'll take it slow. Get to know each other." I nodded, and bit my lip. I shifted on my feet, trying to hide my child-like grin. "When are you free?"

"How about now?" I asked with a tinge of hope in my voice.

I watched as his face lit up, and a smile blessed his beautiful mouth. I wanted to kiss it, but held myself back. "It sounds perfect." And we walked into the living room, settling with a close proximity on the couch and began our learning session.

**A/N: Another update. Must have the writing bug. Hope it lasts. Although, I doubt it. I love writing Klaus, and it was fun to get some information out. Though that's not the half of it. Can you feel the tension rising? Hahahaha. No proof reading cause I'm a lazy bitch.**

**I don't own anyone but Lauren. And the quote Klaus says is from a Nicolas Sparks novel.**

**REEEEEEEEAD, REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of two hours I'd learnt a significant amount about Damon. Some were anecdotes, others were little facts. He told me about his first business deal, his favourite candy, his number one place to eat and a funny story about his sister Rebekah that involved an ex-boyfriend and an embarrassing memory.

As we sat comfortably in my couch, I found myself getting used to the feeling. I liked learning things about him. I liked meeting someone new that you could start fresh with. No baggage, no past histories. Well, none that involved me. It was almost as though things were perfect. Maybe it had something to do with me blocking the evening out of my mind. But it was only me and Damon in the room.

Somehow we were both sat in the middle of the couch, my legs draped over his as he stroked casual patterns on my thigh. I pretended it didn't make me giddy.

"Tell me about your first time." I asked, curious.

I always had this idea that guys just slept with whoever was willing to open their legs. Damon blinked and then laughed, squeezing my leg. "It's really not an interesting story." He told me, and I almost argued that his first business deal was pretty boring but I just shrugged. "I was 16, and at a house party. I was drunk and a senior girl told me I looked like a young Rob Lowe. Next thing I know it, I was doing more than seven minutes in heaven."

"That is boring." I told him and he laughed again. I really liked that sound, a lot. "You do look like Rob Lowe. A hotter version."

"Thanks." He said with a wink. Yes, definitely a hotter version. A blissful silence filled the room, and I looked up at him, breaking away from my lazy slouch. I caught him staring, and I smiled, which he politely returned. After a moment he spoke up. "This is nice."

"It is." I replied, honestly. And now we were both just staring at each other. If it was anyone but Damon, I'd have found this silly. But there was something about him that was so compelling. You just can't look away.

Like I was being pulled forward, I sat up on my knees, and slowly shifted forwards. Damon's eyes widened considerably, not expecting my movement. I placed my hands on his chest and lowered my lips until they touched his. His mouth was hard, and stiff with surprise, only softening as he relaxed. His hand crept up, pulling me closer by my neck whilst his other, slid up my thigh.

Fed up with the pace, he opened his mouth, increasing the passion as his tickled his tongue with mine. The position was getting uncomfortable, and I moved to straddled him, our crotches only inches apart. I had the strangest feeling inside of me. Like I needed something more. His mouth wasn't enough, and I wouldn't be satisfied with just his marvellous kisses.

As though he sensed my need, he flipped us over and I was on my back, looking up at him. He smirked, clearly pleased that he'd gotten me under him again, his mouth attacking my neck with hot little pecks that made me gasp for air. I let out a groan that didn't fit the English language.

My eyes shut as I felt his mouth dance down my chest, his tongue darting out every now and then to taste my skin, making me shiver at the tender feeling. I gripped the side of the couch, desperately trying to hold myself together. I could only feel his lips, and the sensation buzzed through me, clouding my mind.

I was so lost; I didn't hear the clicking of the door from mere meters away.

"Sweet Jesus." Caroline's perky voice chirped from the doorway. My heart jumped, along with my limp body. Damon's lips halted as we stared at my roommate and her amused date, looking at us wide eyed. Of course she was shocked. She probably didn't realize my loins worked in that way.

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't know if it was to Caroline, Damon, Sam or my pride. Damon pushed off me, licking his lips. He didn't seem that phased by our interruption. He looked more annoyed that it had ended.

I straightened out my clothes, tucking my hair behind my ear. I don't know why I bothered, it still looked as though someone was pulling at it. Caroline cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "I guess I should have called."

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed. Sam was grinning, and if he wasn't so cute I would have been annoyed. "It's alright. I was just leaving." Damon declared, much to my surprise. "I have a big meeting in the Morning." Pretending not to be bothered, I walked Damon towards the door, and he followed behind me.

"So…" I mumbled, trying to fill the awkward silence. "I'll see you in work tomorrow?"

Damon smiled, and stroked my cheek with his hand. I didn't know whether he was laughing at me or if the smile was one of admiration. I chose to think the latter. "I'll be out of town until Monday."

I frowned and pouted my lips, feeling his thumb run across my bottom one. The door swung open and I watched as he exited. "I'll be waiting." I said, leaning against the doorframe, trying to be seductive. And probably failing miserably. I watched him smirk happily before leaning down to kiss me quickly, and whisking down the corridor of the apartment leaving the faint imprint of his touch sending chills up my spine.

I closed the door behind me, and made my way to my bedroom, grinning from ear to ear. I felt like a school kid, and my first crush just told me I look pretty. How did my evening go from dining with a sociopath to making actual progress with a potential love interest?

_I am making my love life sound like a TV show._

A loud grunt woke me from my daze, and I spun round to find Caroline staring at me with a hand on her hip, standing in the kitchen. She quirked an eyebrow and I raised my hands in defeat. "Don't say a word." I said before descending to my bedroom.

"It's happening!" She yelled. "Lauren you are finally coming human. You want sex as bad as the rest of us." I was tempted to tell her no one could want 'it' as bad as she did but I didn't bother. I shut the door behind me, jumped into my bed and giggled into my book, swapping my worn down copy of Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, for someone a bit more romantic. I settled on Jane Eyre before drifting into a deep sleep.

…

The weekend dragged for all the wrong reasons. Usually I revelled in the long lie-ins, and anti-social activities that allowed me to be a slob for 48 hours without anyone making comments. Apart from Caroline and her weekly attempt to force me out. But this weekend, I counted the hours that seemed twice as long, and I was bored of the repeats on TV, because they all seemed to be the episodes I disliked. It was like the world wanted to torture me for having something to look forward to.

The strange thing is, I don't know what I was looking forward to. I didn't know what to expect from Damon returning from his trip away. For all I knew, he could have had a revelation where he realizes he made a huge mistake in going anywhere near me.

But when Monday morning arrived and I was on my way to work with Moira, I could not mask the smile that was burned onto my face. And I may have got up a few minutes earlier to take more care of my make-up, adding a bit of blush and a tint to my lips. I didn't think it was noticeable, but it didn't go without a comment from Moira.

"Why are you wearing lipstick?" She asked in a snappy tone, but I just shrugged her off. "It's Monday morning, why aren't you your usual glum self?" I ignored that one because it was plain rude.

It's as if she was able to sense my need to see Damon, as she forced me outside to clean the backyard. I'm pretty sure she has it out for me. It was freezing, and by the time my break came, I smelt of dirt and grass.

The morning of work dragged in and I checked the stairs when I re-entered the house, looking for any sign of Damon I could get. Should I just go up and see him? I didn't want to give him the idea that I was clingy or being intrusive. Surely he'd contact me when he got the chance. I leaned over the bannister when Lafayette called me from the kitchen. "What yo' doin'gurl?"

I laughed, and shook my head, making my way into the kitchen were a cup of hot tea was waiting for me.

"Why you hangin' bout da stairs?" Lafayette asked, not dropping what he just witnessed. I shrugged and sipped on my tear, ignoring Moira's watchful stare. I didn't mind telling Lafayette my business, but the last thing I needed was the red head bringing up her stupid past relations with him. "Does this 'ave sumthin' to do with Bosses trip?"

I gulped on my tea and looked away to hide my blush. Moira stalked forwards, suddenly intrigued in our conversation. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Lafayette let out a loud laugh as he played with his nails. They were painted a girlish pink. I sighed, knowing I was too deep into it now. I could practically feel Moira's eyes boring into my skull. "Boss mentioned yo' little evening of…activities."

Activities? What the hell did that mean? It sounded like with went paintballing or played scrabble. All of which were nothing similar to what we really did.

"What activities?" Moira interrupted from behind me, and I could feel her fist on the back of my chair. I wanted nothing more than to be back out in the garden again, away from these two prying eyes. Can't a girl cuddle with her boss and have it kept private?

"Damon tol' me that he seen little miss blondie on Tursday night." He mentioned, and it gave me a strange sensation knowing he hadn't forgotten about me. I crossed his mind at least once since he left my house. That was good, right? "Apparently, Lauren is 'ard to resist." He said with a jolly laugh.

My cheeks were blooming red, as were Moira's for a completely different reason. "Mr. Salvatore was at your apartment?" She asked and I nodded shyly. "Don't you fucking listen to a word I say?" She snapped and I got off my seat out of fear of her pouncing on me. Even Lafayette turned back around to see the drama.

"I do, Moira. But I'm a big girl; I can make my own choices." I defended myself, and she mumbled 'clearly' under her breath. "What is your problem? Ever since I got here-"

"My problem is that you are an idiot." Ouch. Lafayette tried to pull Moira back but she was unstoppable now. Firing nasty comments at her only target which so happened to be me. I just stood there and took it, unaware of what else I could do.

"Damon is scum bag. Why do you think he has girls like me and you cleaning his house? Why do you think he hired you? Do you think you are the first girl he's seduced that's worked for him? I've watched them go in and out of here like yo'yos. I thought I would do the kind thing and warn you, but no matter how much I tried, you didn't listen. You are like a fly to shit. Like a wasp to a flame. You keep going back because you don't know any better. And in the end we all know what's gonna' happen. We'll be waving bye to you, while Mr. Salvatore starts his next round of interviews for his next conquest. It's a vicious cicle, and the truth is I thought it could end with you but I guess not."

"Are you done?" I didn't have a chance to breathe when I heard Damon's voice from behind me. My hands were shaking and my eyes were close to watering. Moira looked like a ghost as she stared behind me. I didn't know what was going on, but it was blindly obvious that Damon did not appreciate her little explosion. Lafayette stared, looking amused as Moira mumbled apologies before sprinting out of the room.

I stood there, unable to react; everything going on around me was a blur. Could what Moira have said been right? Am I blind to the stuff going on in front of me? Maybe Damon was just like she explained. Why would she lie? Jealousy?

A tall figured appeared in front of me as I heard the kitchen door close. Lafayette must have left, and now it was just me and the man who was just in my thoughts. His hand grazed my chin, lifting it up so I was looking directly at him. He looked awfully calm for someone who just had an ear bashing. "You okay?" He asked sincerely.

I swallowed nervously and nodded. The intensity of his stare was giving me shivers. Could he really be playing me for a fool? I was pulled out of my thoughts when he pulled me to him, holding me in his grasp. He was hugging me. Damon Salvatore was hugging. I wrapped my arms around his torso, admiring the feel of his chest. So strong…so warm…

"I was coming to look for you." He said as he pulled away, but keeping the closeness between us. "I didn't expect to walk into that." He said with a slight grin. I mumbled an apology and he shook his head.

"What were you looking for me for?" I asked trying to hide my huge smile. I needed to keep my cool, but it was extremely hard with the blue daggers also known as his eyes. I leant against the kitchen counter for support. Having him so close warranted a support system.

He looked down at me smugly. He knew he had the control over me and he prided himself in it. Worst of all, I didn't care. Maybe Moira was right. "I told you I'd find you after my trip." He reminded me and I smiled at the memory. He stepped closer, knowing because of the chair I had no room to move back. He was practically on top of me. "A weekend away as left me…frustrated."

"Oh." I said, unable to form words. He was flirting. No, he was seducing. I felt my palms sweat and I wanted to fall to the floor. If he kept going I probably would fall to the floor. He nodded as if to confirm all my thoughts.

"Did you think about me when I was gone?" He asked with a pout. Oh God, his mouth. Yes, I wanted to scream. I've thought about your mouth. About kissing it again. About it…everywhere. _Even my mind can't form sentences._ I settled on a nod, and it seemed to please him greatly. His hand brushed my cheek before grasping my hair softly. It tickled me from head to toe. My body felt like it was on fire. "What did you think about?"

"About you and me. On the couch." I spoke aloud without realizing. I continued as though in a trance as he smiled, pleased with what he was hearing. "But we aren't interrupted this time. Your mouth-"

"What about my mouth?" He whispered in my ear and I didn't realise he was close. I could feel his breath on me.

"I thought about kissing it. It kissing me." I told him, and he asked me where. I closed my eyes, basking in the feel of his touch. "On my neck." And then his mouth was on my neck. I suppressed a moan. "My chest. My stomach. My-"

"Go on." He groaned, clearly enjoying what he was hearing.

"Between my legs." I said shyly. My grip tightened on the counter, and I slowly opened my eyes to find Damon hovering directly above me. His stare was intense and in all my life I have never felt so…aroused. It was like every part of my body was desperate to be touched.

My thoughts were interrupted by a husky voice. "Did you touch yourself thinking about me?" My eyes widened in shock. Did I hear him correctly? Damon's smirked smugly, sensing my speechlessness. "I take that as a yes." He took a step backwards and I could feel air between us again. He was still close, but far enough away that I could think straight.

Before I could defend myself, he was talking about. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh.." I stammered. "Well Monday nights usually consist of watching Gossip Girl, eating left overs, making some light reading and then blogging. Why?" He raised an eyebrow at me, looking amused. What did he expect I did? I don't lead a glamorous life like him.

"I want to take you out." He said, grasping my hand. I smiled down at the gesture and nodded in agreement. "Somewhere nice. Let me wine and dine you."

"Okay." I said trying to stop my mouth from splitting my face open with my grin. "That would be nice." Damon smiled, looking pleased with himself. "Is that what you came here to ask me?"

He laughed and nodded. "Anything in between was just me acting on impulse. You do that to a man." I didn't bother arguing with him, and just shook my head. I have never had that effect on a man in my life. "I will pick you up at 8." He said, heading towards the door. I nodded fumbled with my hands nervously. What was I supposed to wear?

"And Lauren?" He said snapping me from my thoughts. "I'll prove Moira wrong." And then he disappeared. Oh God. For a moment I forgot about her speech. But now I was just as paranoid as ever.

…

I have never been on an official date before. At least not with someone I really wanted to impress. So I had no idea the amount of preparation that was put into one evening. Caroline outlined a number of steps after I told her about my date. The first step was her jumping up and down excitedly. You'd think I was getting married. Or she was getting married.

Next up, was a relaxing bath. Apparently that's when you make sure everything looks good so if you end up naked you won't have any hesitations. Gross, right? Then comes the dreaded fake tan. It's a must if you are wearing your legs out. And apparently that's another must. After that, you moisture every single inch of your body. Rub a dub dub until you are slidier than the floors in a swimming pool. Then you put on something comfortable and apply make-up. This takes about thirty minutes because if you rush it you end up looking like a panda. Which is not a good look. Once that is done…hair styling time. I went for a natural curl look. It adds 'bounce' supposedly.

After that ordeal, you put on your chosen outfit. Caroline chose a red drape dress with a lace insert, it fell about mid-thigh. Which was about as long as my work uniform. My lips matched the dress, and I wore black heels to break the colour. Finally, after you've devoured yourself in perfume, you give yourself a spin in front of the mirror, and if everything looks well, you are complete.

It was about five to 8 when I had finished, and Caroline was applauding her creation. I had to give it to her, I looked _good_. "He is going to take you in the car when he sees you." I blushed at her statement, as the doorbell rang.

My eyes widened, suddenly filled with nerves. I am going on a date with Damon Salvatore. Oh sweet Jesus. I picked up my bag as Caroline ran into the living room. "Can you at least not watch me opening the door?"

She pouted and pretended to be occupied with the TV. I gave myself a mental pep talk before opening the door. All my thoughts were banished when he came into vision. He was wearing a black shirt that tugged to his body perfectly. A grey suit jacket was added to make him look smart, and his black jeans made the look complete. Seeing him outside of his work attire did something to me. Something dangerous.

"You look-" His eyes were glistening and my cheeks blushed the colour of my dress. It was like he was undressing me with his stare. Sensing a presence behind me, I pushed him out the door, not wanting any unneeded interaction with Caroline. "In a hurry."

"Sorry." I laughed at his surprised expression. "I have an annoying roommate and an empty belly."

"Then I better get you fed." He said with a wink and extended his hand out to me. I slipped mine into his, basking in the comfort of holding someone's hand as we made our way out of the apartment and to his car together.

The journey to the restaurant was like something out of a movie. Damon would brush his thumb over my hand, while complimenting me on every minute detail. He'd stare at me so sweetly that I wanted to ask him to stop or I'd get a sugar rush. We spoke about little things, like my home back in San Fran, and his numerous business deals. It felt normal, and nothing like I'd imagined.

The restaurant was a typical Damon move. Everything was marble and glass, making me scared to make a sudden movement encase I broke something. The waiters seemed to be acquainted with Damon as they directed us to 'his' table. _Maybe he brought other girls here. _I shook those thoughts from my head.

We settled into our seats and it was like he sensed my emotions. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"You are like a local celebrity." I told him with a fake smile. He narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't want to come across needy, but could he blame my negative thoughts after Moira's rant earlier? "Come here often?"

He sighed, the smiled, sliding into the seat beside me as the waiter dropped off menus. Damon gave some sort of signal and the man disappeared. What the hell? I raised an eyebrow which amused him even more. "I do." He said and I scoffed. "But only because I own it."

My head quirked towards him and he laughed loudly. He owns this glass house of fortune? Just how rich is he? My mouth fell open but words could not be formed. I'd be embarrassed by my behaviour if I wasn't so surprised. "Close your mouth before I kiss it."

"Why don't you?" I asked, shutting my legs tight to stop myself from jumping on him.

He licked his lips and shook his head, tossing the menus to the side. Apparently I did not get to choose what I was eating this evening. The waiter reappeared with two cocktails. A Strawberry Daiquiri for me, and a Black Russian for him. How did he know my favourite?

I watched in awe as Damon, the owner of this restaurant, told his employee to make a special platter for us. My stomach rumbled in excitement and he laughed at the sound. "You will be fed soon, don't worry."

"Good." I smiled. "Or I'll have to eat your shirt." Oh crap. Is the cocktail getting to me already?

Damon slid closer, throwing his arm behind me, making me feel trapped between him and the sofa. I could smell his cologne. It was dark and reminded me of burning wood. "That's funny. 'Cause I've wanted to get rid of that dress from the moment I saw you." He told me and I titled my head flirtatiously.

"You don't like it?" I asked pouting, sipping on my drink happily.

"Oh, I adore it." He said, half-moaning. I played with the hem of my dress, trying to distract him. "But it's what's underneath that keeps me awake at night." That caught me off guard. He's thought about me. Maybe more than once. When he is in bed…alone. This is just too much for one girl to handle.

"I'm sorry to trouble your sleeping pattern." I lied. At least I wasn't the only one having these thoughts.

"Don't be." He said, taking swig of his cocktail. I could smell the alcohol of his breath and all I wanted to do was taste it. Did I just say think that? His mouth was playfully glaring at me, and I couldn't take my eyes of it. It should be illegal for a man to have such pretty lips.

"Damon, I need to kiss you." I blurted out.

His eyes closed, and it looked like he was trying to compose himself. "Not yet." What was that supposed to mean? Why did we have to wait? It's not like we haven't before. "I want to do it right. A proper date, okay?" I nodded, slightly disappointed but amazed by his self-control. I on the other hand, pushed my drink away.

Minutes passed as Damon played with my necklace while stroking the back of my neck. We sat without making conversation, but his actions spoke louder than words. The waiter appeared, pulling Damon away from me as he examined our food before sending him away again. My senses tingled at the smell. It was beautiful.

The upper class really do have it all, don't they? I glanced at the platter, completely bewildered by what some of it was, but I didn't care because it looked delicious. "It's seafood. Is that okay?"

I nodded before shovelling piles onto my plate. I could hear Caroline shouting about manners at me but I didn't care. I looked at Damon to find him smiling as he copied my movements. The food was made to be eaten, right?

While we eat our meal, Damon asked me about my future plans. It was slightly uncomfortable as you don't want your boss to know the sooner you can leave the better. But he was very for the idea of me getting a job. I mentioned that I like to write and he told me he'd set give a good word about me to a publisher he knows. I thought he was joking so I laughed. Apparently he wasn't.

I pushed my plate forward, completely stuffed and I turned my attention to the man beside me. He was staring at me sweetly, but devoured the sauce of his fingers. I don't know if he meant it to be erotic but my panties were practically falling off. He grinned at my reaction before standing up and reaching his hand out to me.

Oh? We're done? I tried not to frown as I stood up alongside him. "Let's take this somewhere quieter, perhaps?" He asked. That was more like it, I thought. I nodded and followed his lead out of the restaurant and into a sophisticated bar labelled 'VIP.' There were only a small number of people in the room, but it felt like we were alone.

"If you are planning to seduce me here, Mr. Salvatore I must tell you I am not into exhibitionism." I joked.

Damon raised an eyebrow and slid closer to me. A waiter dropped two drinks and left instantly. "What are you planning to do to me, Ms. Owens?" I shrugged slowly and it only seemed to feed his desire. I should quit while I'm ahead. "I can give rid of them if that's what to you'd like." I laughed, but his face was straight. He really could get rid of the other people. I didn't know whether to be intimidated or mesmerised.

"You've did a wonderful job." I told him and he smiled, genuinely. "I've no reason to doubt you now."

He smiled again and looked down at my lap, taking my hands in his. "You are very trusting, Lauren. I'm frightened I'll hurt you." He was frowning as he spoke. I didn't want his self-doubt to spoil the mood. "Moira has every right to hate me."

I stared blankly at him. I didn't want to know. It would ruin everything. Everything up until now has been perfect. "I don't care." I told him, and myself. He stared directly at me, and only now did I notice how close our proximity was. "Is it time yet?"

He looked from my eyes to my mouth, lingering for a second before looking back up. My breath was catching, and my heart was racing. If he didn't do something soon, I may die in his arms. "It's time." He said, his eyes looking down one last time as he fell forward, his mouth mere inches away from mine.

"Well, well, fool me once, shame on you." We pulled apart at the brutal English voice above us. "Fool me twice? Well now you are asking for it sweetheart."

If I felt lost for words before, then I was paralysed now. I was being towered over by a dark figure. You could barely see him in this light but it didn't take much to recognise Klaus. He was gawking down at us and the world felt like it was spinning 10mph. Why was he here? Did he follow me? How did he know about me and Da-? Oh God, Damon.

I broke from my stare to face Damon. His face was still. He looked calm, while he eyes bore into his brother. I went to grab his hand when I noticed it was balled into a fist. No, he wasn't calm at all. He was furious. What was I supposed to do? I was stuck here between two brother's that despite each other. If Klaus didn't leave now, Damon would kill him. But Klaus wasn't going to leave without getting what he came for. Which was what exactly?

"What do you want, Klaus?" I asked, sounding incredibly desperate.

His eyes hadn't moved off me, despite Damon's glare. "You ask the same boring, questions, love." He spoke and his accent sent shivers threw me. "Do I need to remind you again?"

What did he mean? He was here for his revenge. Really? He had to do it on my first fucking date with Damon, didn't he? I gritted my teeth, not in the mood for his vague responses. "You need to leave." I told him.

"There are a lot of things in life I need…" He said, smirking at me. "But I am not going anywhere. Not without what I came for."

I jumped up, infuriated. How did I once find him sexy and appealing? He was disgusting and pathetic. He also clearly had no life if all he did was follow people around. "Did you come for your revenge? Did you plot a very devious plan to get back the business that was never yours? Well, hurry fucking up because I am bored of waiting for you to make your next move."

I sighed, gaining my breath back. I was shaking with anger, and I could feel the heat radiating of my cheeks. But he was still smiling. He looked smugger than ever. "You are wearing our colour, sweetheart." He said as his eyes scanned down my body. I felt horribly exposed. "Delicious enough to eat. Or drink."

Damon was beside me in an instant. I looked up at him and his calm expression was no more. For a moment, I was lost and forgot he was here. "Klaus, this is between me and you. Leave her out of it." He demanded. The pair of eyes finally tore away from me and now the two enemies were about to face off.

I felt like I was in Lord of the Rings or something. "Brother." Klaus said, elongating the word. It sounded venomous and harsh. How long had it been since they have been in the same room? "I've missed your controlling and unnecessary banter."

"Take what you came for then leave. Or I'll have you escorted." How did he do that? Damon never faltered. No matter how far he was pushed. He wouldn't be rude to his brother, and he deals with the situation like such an…adult. I watched on in amazement.

Klaus hissed and crossed his arms. He looked strong and I wondered what they would feel like round me. "You see, that's difficult."

"Why?" I snapped, now his attention was back on me but I didn't care. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to work out what he was getting at. But I couldn't. He's a closed book. He grinned then looked back to Damon.

"I don't think she wants to leave with me." He said, and I felt bile rise up in my stomach. He came for me. He told me he always gets what he wants and now he wants me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hide in Damon's arms. I wanted my Dad. Oh God, if I wasn't careful I was going to sob. "Well, at least not when you are here anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon questioned, and I tugged on his shirt, as if to beg him to run away with me. But he was lost in the scene. There was no stopping either of them now. I gnawed on my lip hoping that it would all just end and it could go back to Damon's lips being seconds away from mine.

"It means that your precious little girlfriend likes to be wined by an Englishman. Ain't that right, darling?" Klaus smirked at me and it pushed me over the edge. My eyes were filling up and it took everything in me to hold it back. It was dark enough for them not to notice, but my silence said it all. "She spent all Thursday evening with me. Looks like I got there first."

Damon was staring at me. Like he needed me to deny what Klaus was saying. But I couldn't. It was true. I tried to stammer out words, but he had heard enough, and looked away from me. "Another thing, brother…" Klaus said and I heard Damon grunt. "Her specialty is Bloody Mary's."

And then the table flew across the floor. Without wasting a second Damon had launched a fist into Klaus' face, sending our alcohol everywhere, including my dress and Klaus' white shirt. I stood nailed to the ground as Damon tore into Klaus with punch after punch, the tears were now falling. A disturbing laugh filled the room as Klaus enjoyed every last minute, soaking up Damon's pain.

That's when I realised it. He got his revenge. He'd hurt him. Just like he planned to do. And it was my entire fault. I picked up my bag and yelled for help as two bodyguards ran into the club, pulling apart the mess I had made. Klaus let go, throwing his hands in the air, as Damon struggled. The man whispered something into his ear and he relaxed, gaining composure.

"Get him out!" He yelled, and the guard grabbed Klaus by the collar. He was still sporting that pleased smirk. I walked towards Damon for comfort but was abruptly stopped. "Her too."

What? My heart sank into my stomach. I looked at him in confusion, searching for a reason, but there was no hope. He stalked away, fading into the dark side of the club as a cleaner appeared to clear the mess made. "Damon!" I cried, but I was quietened by one of the guard as he pushed me roughly through the door.

All eyes were on us as we made our way through the exits. All the rich people dinning stared at the bleeding man, and the sobbing, wet girl as he were dragged unwillingly away. They probably thought I was with him. That we were a couple in a fight. This was what he wanted. I walked right into his trap.

The door slammed behind us and I let out a noise I'd been holding in. It wasn't attractive but I didn't care. I let out a sigh of annoyance as he heard footsteps creep behind me. "Just me and you now, love." I turned round to face the monster facing me. "Do you fancy a drink?"

I thought about my options momentarily, when the only one was staring me in the face. The monster looking at me wasn't Klaus. It was me. It was what I had become. It was what LA had made of me. "Lead the way."

**A/N: Hello it's only been five years. Jfc it feels good to write again. I have been so busy and I won't bore you with details but it's impossible for me to write right now so sorry but updates will be slow.**

**Anyways, lots of Klaus next chapter as this one was Damon filled. **** Didn't proof read.**

**Read, Review**

**I own no one but Lauren.**


	10. Chapter 10

I had never been in this side of town before. It was dingy, dark and it smelt of burnt wood and petrol. Klaus didn't bother ordering a cab for either of us, and we walked the entirety to his flat. He promised me it was only 15 minutes away, but it felt like hours. My mind kept flashing back to the scene just half an hour ago. How could everything have gone from being so perfect, to crumbling beneath my grasp?

An owl was making noises in the distance which signalled it was getting late. I didn't bother to check my phone because I didn't care. My feet were directly me to the lion's den and that was where I was going to go.

The neighbourhood was noisy and I would probably be frightened if it wasn't for Klaus' confident stance. He was carrying his jacket over his shoulder and striding ahead of me. He only acknowledged me when he was checking I was still there.

A bunch of teenage guys hovered around a car, looking suspicious. They eyed us warily and I just wished we would arrive at his house already. It was cold, especially for LA. My dress was stained, and I looked like I had black eyes.

The street was coming to an end when Klaus made an abrupt turn to the right. I watched as he walked up a driveway and examined. It wasn't what I expected. It looked like he'd made an effort for all he had, but when all you have is nothing, what kind of effort can you make? His gate was painted black, and everything looked fresh. There was a bicycle chained tightly by the door.

I couldn't picture him on a bike. The very image nearly made me laugh. The sound of keys snapped me out of my thoughts, as Klaus fiddled to find the right one; he opened the door quickly then turned to look at me. "After you." He said.

I made my way up the driveway, and towards him. He watched my every step and I tried to keep my gaze on him but it was just too…threatening. I brushed past him, and I could have sworn I heard him inhale. Once we were both inside, the door shut and he locked it. I mentally told myself that was just for safety, and he wasn't planning to keep me here forever.

"Make yourself at home." He said, smirking as he glided past me and into another room. I followed his footpath into a small living area. It was mesmerising. It was like something from Atonement. It was old and classic. And British. He had a bookshelf to die for, and I traced my fingers over the mahogany which had begun to wear away.

There was a dark brown couch, facing some painting which looked sophisticated. There was no TV. Nothing 'modern.' I didn't even notice a phone. At least he had a cell phone to keep contact with the outside world. The whole place was like his little chamber. I didn't know whether to be disturbed or amazed.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed Klaus' disappearance. I sat awkwardly on his couch, playing with my stained dress. I pulled out the mirror from my bag, cringing at the sight while I tried to rub away the smudges gathered around my eyes. I look pathetic.

And even worse, I felt pathetic. Who was Damon to expect something of me? How was I to know he would come running to me on Thursday with an apology? If I wanted to spend time with vampire-like, blood worshippers then I could. He had no right to react the way he did. At least not to me.

Upon Klaus' reappearance, I sat up straight, feeling suddenly exuberant. Like I had a new found confidence. The tall figure appeared in front of me and I looked up at him. He was carrying a bottle of deep red wine, and two glasses. He tilted it towards me and I nodded. He looked surprised. I surprised myself.

The couch shifted as he sat down beside me, not taking up the space I'd left him. Part of me didn't mind. _What was wrong with me? _

He handed me a glass, and I watched as he popped the cork. The loud sound made me jump but he didn't waver at all. He just poured the alcohol slowly into the glass, and the smell tingled my nose. It was strong. If I drank more than one glass I wouldn't be making it into work tomorrow.

"You don't mind red, do you?" He asked, taking his first taste. His lips were almost as dark as the liquid. Like all his blood was drained to his mouth.

I shook my head and mirrored his action. Oh God. It tasted like…iron. I swallowed it, trying not to show my disgust in my expression. Maybe if I took bigger gulps. Klaus was watching me in amusement. He didn't miss much, and I narrowed my eyes at his expression. Not all of us enjoy casual glasses of 14% strong wines.

"Most people enjoy white…" He started and my eyes drifted to his glass as he danced his fingers across the edges. "But there is something about the darkness of a red. It's like drinking from a woman. Like seeing into someone's soul."

"It tastes like rusty metal." I said without thinking. I almost blushed, but was relieved at the sound of a monstrous laugh.

He relaxed back in his seat, and it was only then I noticed he'd thrown his arm behind me. I eyed his arm, admiring his muscles. Somehow my eyes drifted to the red stains splattered over various parts of his shirt. I started thinking about how dangerous it made him look. How attractive it made him look.

I snapped out of it when he spoke. "My brother has always had quite the temper." He said, and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "He's never been very good at…self-control.

"I don't want to talk about Damon." I lied, and he seemed to believe me. He grinned and slid closer to me, the space between us suddenly feeling like it was a magnetic force field. Did he feel it too? Or was I losing my mind?

I leant into Klaus without thinking but stopped as he made an abrupt movement, lifting a remote, and suddenly the room was filled with music. It was down very low, almost inaudible. But I was pretty sure it was Phantom of the Opera. Was he trying to send me a message?

He relaxed back into his seat, humming the tune. "Why do you pretend to be so evil?" I asked him.

"Who says I'm pretending?" He said between hums, grinning at my blank expression. I rolled my eyes and took a swig from my glass. It was becoming less bitter and sweeter. Or maybe I was growing a tolerance. "Pretending to be evil is easier than pretending to be nice. Especially when people think of you as evil."

"That makes no sense…" I started and he quirked an eyebrow. "Surely you would want to prove people wrong."

He glanced at me thoughtfully and I felt my tummy tense. "I like to live up to people's expectations." I shook my head, not wanting to argue. He must realise he wasn't living up to anything. Nobody expects the worst of someone without reason. "That way there will never be disappointment."

"You are disappointing them by not surprising them." I retorted.

"But if they were expecting a surprise then it wouldn't be a surprise?" He argued with a smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to continue but closed it with a sigh. I heard him laugh quietly, and then his arm was behind me. Did I mention how close he was?

"I think you just get off on pissing people off." I told him and he laughed, and then nodded with a shrug. He was so smug, and he didn't care. He's like that kid in high school that always forgot his homework but didn't hesitate to be honest when the teacher asked. How did he pull it off? Maybe it's because he's British. "Be honest. Does it really not hurt being completely alone?"

"I'm not alone." He replied instantly. We stared at each other intensely until he glanced down for a brief second, seemingly breaking character for a moment. "I'll tell you a secret, love. I've never felt lonelier than I did when I had a family. The Mikaelson's will do that to you. So being here, by myself, with my record player, and the occasional beauty, I am doing just fine. But thanks for your concern."

He swallowed the rest of his wine quickly, refilling it while still swallowing. I stared at him, blinking in surprise. If that wasn't the speech of a damaged soul, I don't know what was. I titled my glass towards him, asking for more and he happily obliged. His honesty was making me think, mostly about San Fran and my dad. All of the things I didn't want to think about. "What's on your mind pet?" He asked.

I glanced up at the endearing nickname. I most certainly did not want to talk about my problems to a sociopathic, troublesome vampire. But for some reason, my mouth did not follow the same set of rules. "I wish I could say I had the same outlook as you." I said and he stared, waiting for me to continue. "I've never felt so alone in my whole life. And not because of LA. I like it here. I have Caroline, work pays well and it's not _that _far from home. But-"

"You feel betrayed by your emotions. Part of you feels good, and refreshed because of the move. But most of you associates freedom with loneliness. Because you don't have anyone there to share it with." He interrupted and I started in awe. "It's okay to feel lonely, as long as you aren't."

"But it hurts?" I questioned like a child. _I didn't know what else to say._

He made a noise that sounded like a laugh but he didn't look humoured. "You show everything you feel on your expression, did you know that?" He stared directly into my eyes, and his were glistening.

"Where else am I supposed to show it?" I asked and he laughed. I wasn't even trying to be funny.

"Most of us, especially here in La La Land, grace others with our masked expression. The one that grins at everyone, pouts when trying to seduce, and laughs over our pain." It sounded like he was talking about himself. His aggressive swig of his drink confirmed my suspicions. "Pretending to be happy is much easier than accepting your unhappiness."

I shook my head in disagreement. Why would you put so much effort into something like that? "You are so confusing." I said, growing frustrated and he quirked an eyebrow, clearly interested as to how I've drawn this conclusion. "One minute you are so bluntly honest that it's frightening, the next you speak riddles about hiding behind a mask. Which is really you?"

"Can't I have both?" He pouted, and then laughed when I narrowed my eyes. "It's interesting, I find myself growing more sincere when I'm with you, actually." My heart jumped slightly, but I did my best not to show any response. "I'm a compulsive liar, darling, but everything I've said to you is the truth. Well, almost everything."

My mind scanned over everything he's ever said, gathering numerous jumbled thoughts. _Almost. _What did he lie about? "And what about you?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. "Have you always been honest with me?"

"According to you, I don't need to be because it's blindly obvious." I replied and he laughed, happily. It was a lovely sound.

There was a moment of silence and then, "So if I asked you some questions, you'd be painfully truthful with me?" I nodded like a robot and he sat quietly, as if thinking of his questions. I suddenly feared for my life. What had I gotten myself into? "Do you have feelings for my brother?"

"Yes." I nodded and swallowed quietly.

He didn't hesitate and continued straight into his next question. "Have you slept with him?" My cheeks burned red but I kept to my promise, and shook my head. Klaus' eyes darkened, liking what he heard. "Have you slept with anyone?" I hesitated this time, scared of what my answer could mean. I shook my head and looked down at my glass, wishing it would swallow me up.

The silence deafened me. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

My head shot up in shock, looking at him for some confirmation that I heard him incorrectly. No, he was looking at me with a serious expression, awaiting my answer. Oh God. My insides were burning and I wanted nothing more than to let out a noise that I couldn't explain. The room suddenly felt overheated and the wine made my head spin. _Get me out of here._ "No."

"I don't believe you." He replied, with the same expression. No emotion, just a blank expression, as if he was asking an ordinary question.

I rolled my eyes and shifted away from him, although there wasn't much wiggle room. "I don't need you to believe me." But I really did. I needed someone to believe me because I sure as hell didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Your mouth says no, but every other part of you is screaming yes at me." He replied, looking amused. He sat back, as though he wasn't bothered that I wouldn't sleep with him. It hurt a little bit. It's nice to be wanted. Even by evil, sexy monster men. "I can practically smell your pussy."

My eyes widened at his vulgarity. I stood up in protest but his hand was on my wrist and I felt it then. The electricity was burning my skin. It was like he was using magic, like he was hypnotising me into his arms. And it was working. He tugged me down and I was on him, throwing my legs over into a straddle position. His hands went straight to my hips, pulling me closer.

I tried to kiss him but he turned away. _Well, this was humiliating._ He was grinning and I made a noise in annoyance. He turned back to me and started stroking my cheek against his. I could feel the stubble and it was making me burn up. Pressing his forehead against mine, he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. This was awfully intimate.

I was breathing heavily when he grasped me tightly, whispering in my ear about holding tight. I did and he stood up, wrapping my legs around him as he carried me carefully. I didn't even look where we were going. I felt like if I took my eyes off him, the illusion would be broken.

We reached a room, and he let one arm drop from my, still holding me with the other. He switched the light on. _Which seemed to surprise me. _But then I pictured him saying something sexy about liking to see everything. He dropped me onto the bed and I crawled backwards as he crawled over me. He really wasn't going to give me a chance to escape. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going anywhere.

I lay paralysed, with my arms beside me, holding on for my life. He grinned down at me then attacked my neck with a wet kiss. Oh God. I lifted my chin up which gave him poor leverage as he teased my skin with the tip of his tongue, like he was outlining something. I was too turned on to think of what it could be.

I pulled at his shirt, trying to get him to kiss me but it was like he was spaced out. I let out a groan and he pounded up, glaring down at me. I was breathing heavily as he lowered his mouth right above mine. I reached up but he leaned back, grinning. I was getting annoyed now. "Just kiss me for fucks sakes."

He smirked, like he had achieved the unachievable. "As long as you know how much you want this." And then he kissed me. Well, I say kiss but it resembled something along the lines of a mouth attack. His lips were hot and moist but they were also delicious. I opened my mouth to him and he drank me in. His tongue was ravishing mine, in a battle which he won. My hands left the bed and pulled on his hair, something he seemed to enjoy as he grinded into me.

"Take your clothes off." He said, pulling away and sitting up to watch me. I attempted to pull myself up but he looked frustrated, and began taking off my heels. I removed my jewellery in a hurry, and then lifted my hips up to pull my dress over it. _Oh God. I was about to be naked for the first time in front of a male. _My hands were shaking, but I treated it like band aids…rip it off fast.

I pulled the material over my eyes and glanced up at Klaus. He was scanning my body up and down. I felt like I was being assessed. I covered my stomach nervously. But within minutes he pulled my hands away, leaning down and doing the same method with his tongue that he did on my neck. Oh sweet heaven…

He pulled away and I moaned at his departure. "Red is your colour." He grinned, pulling the strap off my bra down.

I swallowed nervously and my eyes followed the movements of his hands. "It's your turn." I gestured to his clothed figure. He sat up, a powerful figure towering over me. His shirt went first, landing by his bedroom door. My eyes scanned his toned stomach, beautiful sculpted. Natural but toned. I wanted to stroke it. I watched as his hands went to his belt, loosening it, and then unbuttoning slowly, like he was giving me a lap dance

They soon joined his shirt on the floor and he pulled me up, so I was on top of him in a sitting position. _Like when they had sex in the Notebook. _My chest was against his, the head of his body warming me. His hand unclipped my bra with ease and he pulled it off, not taking his eyes off mine. My heart was racing. It was really happening. No turning back now.

He pushed me down, following my movements then proceeded to kiss down my chest, his mouth enveloping my nipple and sucking hard. He crawled down my body, and pulled my panties off. I glanced down at him and he stared up at me. "I want to taste you, but not tonight."

I let out a gasp at his words and he was above me again, balancing on one arm as he removed his boxers. I was too nervous to take a look at his manhood. I'd probably run out of his bedroom. He was hovering above me and I was looking everywhere but at him. I couldn't bare it.

"Love." He said but I didn't budge. "Look at me as I enter you." Giving up, I stared up at him. His face was relaxed…beautiful almost. He smiled and I returned the gesture. He positioned himself and grasped onto his shoulders.

The next few seconds seemed to last forever. The moment built up as my mind started to race. _Pain, virginity, Damon, pain, Moira, Damon, more pain._ I wanted it to be over before it'd even started. And then my body was on fire and he was inside me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. A strange feeling took over my body. It wasn't painful. No…just uncomfortable. And full?

Klaus was still, his face in my neck as he panted in my ear. "Go?" He asked simply and I nodded. The movement was slow and as time went on that uncomfortable feeling began to diminish, to be replaced by one of warmth and pleasure. The room was filled with breathy noises and smacking of hips.

The pace increased and I felt a tickle in my stomach. I let out a loud moan and Klaus laughed softly in my ear. "You enjoying yourself, love?" He asked but I ignored him. There was no way I was going to add to his ego right now. I pushed on his shoulders and he pulled up, hovering above me again.

His stare was intense, and my eyes rolled back into my head as he angled his hips, hitting some spot that seemed to enjoy being touched. "Oh God."

"You can call me Klaus." He joked and I didn't bother responding. How can he be snarky at a time like this? He lifted my leg, wrapping it higher around his waist as my foot dug into his add. His thrusts grew more frequent and we were both making noises loudly now, unable to hold them back.

I felt my skin tingle and I was on fire from head to toe. Klaus was grunting in my ear and it was only turning me on even more. I felt lightheaded and the wall in the distance started to go blurry. "Klaus-Klaus I-"I stammered, trying to make him stop. I felt like I was going to pee.

"You need to come, Lauren." He demanded and I groaned, still pushing at his shoulders but he was relentless, thrusting deeper and deeper. I felt my heart beat increase to an impossible speed and I let out an uncontrollable yelp as a feeling of pure bliss took over my body. I was shaking and my world was spinning.

I closed my eyes because I couldn't focus anywhere. My toes tingled and my body ached in the best way. Seconds passed and I began to regain strength in my limbs. I was breathing loudly when I felt Klaus pull out of me. I opened my eyes to a sense of loss and emptiness. I couldn't think about what just happened, or what I just did because my mind was still reliving those 10 seconds of heaven.

I glanced over at Klaus to find him brushing the sweat off his forehead. He looked back at me and grinned. Shit, I was nervous for the actual sex but never gave a second thought to the moments after. Lying in bed with a psycho after having him blow my mind. "Klaus-"

"Leave it, sweetheart." He interrupted me as he threw his legs over the edge and stood up making his way to the door. "Go to sleep. You can torture yourself in the morning." He winked and then shut the door behind him.

My breathing had finally slowed and I pulled the covers from beneath me, rolling onto my side. My body ached and I closed my eyes, knowing that I would not sleep despite how exhausted I felt. I glanced at the clock. It glowed red, telling me it was 2am. I had four hours of sleep to gain, so I closed my eyes and waited for the sun to come up.

…

The sound of something vibrating woke me up. I shot up violently, my head regretting the decision instantly as the room started to spin. I grabbed onto the bed and that's when I noticed it was still empty. Everything shot back at me at once. Damon and my date. The fight. Wine. Sex. Klaus. Oh God.

I groaned loudly I jumped out of the bed, like it was suddenly made of nails. I followed the loud noise and noticed it was coming from the living room. I tip toed around the house but I couldn't hear anyone. Where did he go? The sound was coming from my purse and I emptied it quickly, and pulled out my phone. Moira was calling me. Moira? Why-? Oh shit. I looked at the clock. It was quarter to 9.

I answered and didn't bother waiting for small talk. "I am so sorry, I will be there as soon as possible."

"You have some explaining to do, Lauren." She half yelled. How did I sleep in? I never sleep in. I rushed back into the bedroom, throwing my dress on and making a quick exit. I was half way out the door when she hung up, and I dialled the number for a taxi.

I arrived at work at half nine, due to the fact I had to go home to get my uniform. Caroline was sound asleep so I didn't have to make any awkward conversation. _That would be saved for later. _I reached the door to find Moira standing in the hallway, with her arms crossed. "Moira, I'm-"

"Kitchen. Now!" She demanded and stalked away, with me trailing behind her.

I stumbled through the door, feeling lightheaded and…hungover. Yes, hungover. The horrible taste in my mouth, the stirring in my stomach, the dizziness behind my eyes. This was why I didn't drink. I felt like I hadn't slept in a month, or I had been sleeping for a month. I grabbed hold of the counter when it suddenly appeared in front of me. I need to sit down.

I rubbed my forehead, trying to ignore the vile smells that were teasing me about last night. Lafayette was standing by the fridge, grinning from ear to ear. _If only he knew. _Moira appeared in front of me I shifted back in fright. "Well? Are you going to explain yourself?"

I sighed, trying to ignore my pounding headache. Should I lie to them? Maybe Damon had already told them. What could I even say? They'd be so disappointed in me. "I slept in and I wasn't at mine."

"You slept in? That's your excuse?" She questioned and I shrugged, feeling like a child in school being told off for not doing my homework for no reason. The rest of my response suddenly twigged on in Moira's mind. "Where were you sleeping?" She narrowed her eyes at me, giving me a look that said 'I'm not going to take any bullshit.'

"Weren't it your date wit boss man?" Lafayette asked and I nodded, frowning at the memory. "Did you stay at his flat uptown?" He has a flat uptown? Jesus. How rich was this guy? I shook my head to which Lafayette raised an eyebrow and moved towards me with a concerned expression.

"What's going on?" Moira asked with her hand on her hip, but she looked a lot less threatening. My heart raced and I felt like I was going to vomit. I couldn't tell them. I was so embarrassed. How did I get myself into this situation? _What would my dad think? _"Are you hungover?"

"Yes. But that's the least of my problems." I looked up at them and they gave me a soft expression, wanting me to continue. Lafayette sat down, tossing the dish cloth to the side and Moira's hand now rested at her side. I needed to tell someone. Maybe they'd understand. Moira had been in this situation once, right? "Klaus and I slept together last night."

Lafayette's face hardened like he'd seen a ghost, like he couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. Moira was staring at me, confused. Like she'd misheard me. I wish she had. "Klaus? You mean Damon?"

I shook my head and I heard her let out a loud sigh. Her eyes closed; like she was trying to remain calm and I wanted to cry. "What happened?" Lafayette asked, noticing that neither me nor Moira were able to communicate at the minute.

"He appeared at Damon's club last night, and they got into a fight-"

"They saw each other?" Moira asked and I nodded. This seemed like terrifying news to everyone.

"Damon lost it, he threw us both out. I didn't know what to do…I was so scared. I've never seen someone so full of rage." I said and they both nodded, like they expected it. "I was mad at Damon for leaving me so I went home with Klaus. I don't know why. I'm an idiot. But he brought red wine out, and after that it's all a blur."

"You're not an idiot." Moira said and she reached for my arm. What was going on? Was I living in a parallel universe? "I've been there. Klaus is a master manipulator. He can make people feel like they owe him something, like he owns you. It feels good in the moment, but after you feel like dirt." _Pretty much. _

"He wasn't even there when I woke up." I told them and Lafayette looked furious. "This isn't me. I've never been that girl. I hate that girl. I feel so dirty, and…my mouth feels foamy."

"That's da alcohol sweet thang." Lafayette laughed, coming around the counter to throw his arm round me as he held me tightly. "I'm make you a fry up. It'll help, I promise yo." He kissed my forehead and I let out a sigh of relief. How could they be so understanding?

Moira handed me a large glass of water and I sipped it slowly, afraid too much would bring something horrible up from inside me. She moved towards me and spoke in a quiet tone. "Lauren, you need to promise me you will never go back there." I looked at her in confusion. She sounded so serious. This was a real warning. "You can't go back."

"I won't." I told her and she nodded, taking a step back. But my curiosity killed me. "Can I ask why?"

She stared at me and I saw Lafayette look at us over his shoulder. "No one else needs to be left scarred for their live." And she disappeared from in front of me to get back to work. I didn't bother asking Lafayette what she meant. It felt like unspoken territory. But it ran through my mind all day.

…

The rest of the day went by in a glass. A nauseating flash. I spent most of my lunch break on my knees in the bathroom, vomiting down the toilet. And no matter how much I brought up, there always seemed to be more. Not to mention that there hadn't been one sign of Damon and I don't know why but I was desperate to see him. During the car ride home, I made an abrupt decision and asked the cab to send me to his club.

Maybe he never left last night? At least I hoped. I needed to talk to him. I needed to know he didn't hate me. I rushed through the doors and the cab sped off. Seeing this place gave me sudden memories of the night before. The strawberry daiquiri's, our almost kiss, the flying table…the blood on Klaus' shirt. I shook my head and followed the way Damon had taken me.

The club was practically empty, and people were eyeing me strangely. I can't blame them. I was in a maid's uniform after all. I went into the bar area and noticed how everything had been fixed. The ruined table was now replaced, the stained couch was cleaned. All the physical evidence of it was gone. I glanced round the room, and there was no sign of Damon. There was no sign of anyone. Apart from a barmaid.

_Fuck it, _I thought as I went to exit. "Can I help you?" I stopped at the sound of a friendly female voice. It was the barmaid.

"I'm looking for someone. But he's not here." I said with a sigh, and thanked her. She was staring at me blankly, her beautiful ginger hair glowing in the dim light.

"Maybe I can help you." She said as she dried cups, and piled them away beneath the bar. It looked like they were getting ready for the evening ahead. "He got a name?" She asked and I questioned whether to not to tell her. She'd know instantly who I was talking about. I mean, he owns this damn place.

Giving up, I walked towards the bar and decided to grow some balls. "Damon." I said simply and her eyes widened, then closed again as if she understood. _I wish I bloody understood. _"Have you seen him today?"

She smirked and titled a bottle of vodka at me. I shook my head. The thought of alcohol right now, or ever again, was like a nightmare. "He's made his appearances today, yes. But Damon never stays for long." I don't know why she was smiling so much. What was amusing? "He had a lot of business to sort out today, it seems. There was a bit of an incident here last night."

"There was?" I asked, swallowing nervously. Great. My horrible evening had turned into a rumour between co-workers.

She 'mhmed' and continued tidying behind the bar. I glanced at her name-tag and took a mental note of her name being 'Gemma'. "Apparently, boss had a girl in his private booth, as per usual." As per usual? I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. "I'm glad I wasn't on, I'm fed up seeing him flaunt his hookers in my face."

"He has a lot?" I asked, not even able to form a real question. I felt like a fool. Not only had Klaus played me, but Damon too. Just like Moira said.

"There hasn't been many in a while, but looks like he's back to his same old shit." She said, sounding very annoyed for an employee. I tried to ignore the thoughts going on in my mind but it was impossible. I knew what I was thinking was right. And then she confirmed it. "It's not like he's that fucking great in bed like. I've had better."

And the feeling of vomit was back. But this time I was pretty sure it was going to happen. "Excuse me." I said, standing up ready to make a run for it, when I turned around and ran into a human wall. Stumbling backwards, I apologised quickly before looking up. It was Damon.

Words caught in my throat as I stared up at him. He was staring at me blankly. No anger, no sadness. Just a plain expression. How could someone so beautiful be so cruel? I was brought back to reality by the sound of his voice. "Gemma, excuse yourself."

The girl huffed and stalked out the room, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes. I felt like yelling at her for help. I didn't want to be left here with him. Not now. Especially now. I tried to skirt past him but he grabbed hold off my arm. I pulled but his grasp was tight. "Let go." I snapped.

"Lauren-"

"Let go off me!" I yelled, starting to lose my temper. Why were men in LA so bloody controlling? I pulled off him and he let go. I stormed off, even though I knew I wouldn't get very far.

"Would you calm down-"

"I am calm!" I turned round, yelling at him. His eyes widened as I tried to catch my breath. I glared at him and he took a small step forward. I raised my hand, signalling him to stop. "I am calm. But I am not happy."

He stared at me, confused. Like I had no right to be the mad one. Clearly he thought I was still oblivious to everything going on. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this? I don't know about you but I have no energy for a fight." He gave me a half smile that made my heart ache.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said like a seven year old child.

He raised an eyebrow and I crossed my arms in defence. "Call me dumb for asking, but then why did you come here?" What a fucking smart ass.

"I don't want to talk to you _anymore." _I responded and he nodded, stepping forward slightly. I don't know why he thought that was a reason to come closer. We stood in silence for a moment, a battle of dominance going on between us. He was mad at me for keeping secrets, and I was mad at him for…well…the same.

"Can I talk?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes. Like he needed permission, ugh. "I'm sorry for throwing you out last night." Oh. I wasn't expecting that. In fact, that was the complete opposite of what I was expecting. He took two more steps forward and I eyed him warily. Any closer and it would be too much.

"You see, me and Klaus are complicated. But you already knew that. I like you, Lauren. You already know that too. For that reason, I cannot have him near you. I know it's not your fault because he's persistent. But you have to believe me-"

"I slept with him." I blurted out.

Shit. "What?"

"Last night. I was so hurt. And scared. I needed someone. I wanted you. But he was there and I did it. And I regret it so much. I feel sick at the thought of him. I wish I could take it back but I can't. It's done." I let out a breath before finishing.

"You were a virgin." Damon said, completely dumb found.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. I _was _a virgin. As in…not anymore. And I did it with a monster. We stood in silence again but this time it was too much. It was making everything worse. "Please say something."

"Did you do it to hurt me?" He gritted through his teeth. He looked mad now, his cheeks slightly red and his eyes were wide. "Because that's not fair, Lauren. Anyone but him."

"I did it- I did it to- I don't know." I responded and he sighed, angrily, pacing backwards and forwards. He was making me feel anxious and the room suddenly felt ten times hotter. I wish Gemma was still here. "Can you stop pacing? You are gonna make me vomit."

"How could you Lauren?" He whined and glared at me. "How could you be so stupid?"

Ouch. "Excuse me?" I didn't appreciate the name calling. Especially from him. I have sex once, and I'm an idiot. He brings a different girl to the same booth every night and he is a King. "What gives you the right to be so mad? Last time I checked you we weren't exclusive and you were happily shagging numerous different girls every other night."

His eyes widened in surprised and I clenched my fists in frustration. He walked towards me again and I stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"Gemma told me." I said to him and he groaned.

"Well she lied." He snapped back at me, and punched the air. I jumped at his sudden moment of aggression. Usually he was so laid back. Seeing him riled up was…interesting. "I haven't fucked anyone in weeks. And you know why? Because of you."

My face was on fire and my eyes were stinging. Adrenaline pumped through me and my head started to spin. I didn't need this. Not right now. It wasn't fair that he could do this to me. What did he expect from me when he has never given me reason to believe him before? "I can't do this." I said, and I ran out the door, ignoring his call behind me.

I found the nearest cab and rushed home. I needed to get out of here. Ever since I came to this place I have been living in hell. I wanted to go home. I wanted sweet San Fran were the people are nice, and men aren't so complicated. I called Caroline, trying to communicate through tears. I mumbled about needing to leave and she promised me she'd pack my bag before hanging up.

I stared out the window; wiping the tears from my eyes and watching LA go past me. A break would fix everything. A few days back home to remind myself why I came here. No boys, no drama. I couldn't wait to get away, and I called the airlines, booking the nearest flight.

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN. Another update wtf? Well I go back to college soon so don't expect this again ;) Getting to the big stuff soon so hold on tight.**

**Next stop: San Fran. Old faces, old places. Hmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**No proof reading. Sorry. I own no one except Lauren.**

**Read, Rewiew. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

I arrived in SFO airport at 10am the next day. It was the only flight able to take me back home so I had to suffer another evening stuck in LA. I rang Moira and explained that I needed a day or two off and she obliged kindly. _She understands when it comes to this sort of thing._

The warm air graced my skin as I stepped out into the car park. Damn, I missed this place. I scanned the crowds of people to find my Mom waving at me from across the street. Pulling my suitcase along, I made my way over to her.

"Sweetie, it's so good to see you." She said, pulling me into her embrace. I forced a smile. The car door behind her swung open and a giant Viking came out of it. Great, her fiancé was here. I guess some things about home have changed.

"Mom." I said. "Eric." And we made our way into the car.

I had one of those movie sequence moments as I stared out the window watching the familiar scenery zoom past me. My high school, my first part-time job, my neighbourhood park. It was all right in front of me and I missed it. I was snapped back to reality suddenly.

"I've picked a date," my Mom chirped and she looked into the back seat at me. "Well, almost. We're thinking February. The love month. Romantic, huh?"

I swallowed the comment about short engagements usually ending in disaster. _I'm trying to be a nice person. _"Sounds nice." I hesitated before responding. "Are you having it in San Fran?"

"Of course." She squeaked. I watched her take hold of Eric's hand on the gear stick. "Where else would I rather me? Eric and I both grew up here." She grinned widely.

"Actually, my parents are from Sweden…" Eric corrected but she didn't seem to notice. True love.

I tried not to laugh but a noise creeped out and I felt her glare on me. "You should see the house, Lauren. Complete new kitchen. New tiling. Wooden floors. All thanks to Eric's brother. It's beautiful."

"That's great." I mumbled. Her voice drowned out as I went back to enjoying the blurred sights from out the window. I had to congratulate Eric on his music taste as Elvis Presley soothed me through the speakers. I almost forgot about why I left. Almost.

We pulled into the drive way just after 11 and I grinned. Everything looked exactly the same from the outside. Same wet fence that desperately needed repainting, same un-watered plants, and my childhood bike was still holding the door to the garage closed.

It was when we got inside I noticed the difference. The walls were now a terrible beige, and I could smell cinnamon. Not that I didn't like cinnamon. But my home smelt of vanilla and lavender. I shook the thought of my head. I didn't live here anymore, it didn't matter. Things have changed.

Ignoring my Mom's request for a chat over coffee, I ran up to my bedroom. Thankfully it had been untouched. The same Great Gatsby poster was on the wall. The same stacks of CDs were on my dressing table. And my Pokemon teddy was lying beside my pillows. I set my suitcase beside me door and looked out my window.

The neighbour's kid seemed to have grown a foot over a couple of months. Or maybe my memory was playing tricks with me. Maybe things were the same but I was different.

I heard the doorbell ring and two high pitched voices greet each other. Oh God. It couldn't be…no. How would she know I'm home? I opened my door quietly and peeked down the stairs. I tried to be stealth but the stairs creaked and she looked up, gasping. "Lau!"

My stomach sank. It was Santana. Otherwise known as every high-schoolers best friend, and worst enemy. She was the kind of girl that demanded attention. She was 'friends' with everyone because she wanted to be the nice popular girl. But she didn't actually treat you like a friend. No, she just needed a higher number than everyone else on Facebook.

I grimaced and made my way downstairs. She had already invited herself inside and my Mom was looking at her with disgust. One thing about my Mom is that she could tell a fake friend. She saved me from many of them in middle school.

"Oh my God, Lauren." She squeaked again. _Please shut up. _"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home you whore?" My Mom's eyebrows raised and she mumbled something about making lunch. Whore was a term of endearment to Santana.

"It was kind of an impulse flight." I told her, trying to forget my break away.

She grinned and pulled me into a hug, although it was like she was afraid to touch me. "We have so much catchy up to do. How is the sunshine city? Any cute boys?" She winked.

No, none at all. I lied to myself. "It's great. I'm having the best time." I told her and she smiled, although her eyes were filled with jealousy. I guess she couldn't handle the fact she was stuck at home while the 'losers' like me were living out the life she wanted. Or so she thought.

"Why the fuck did you come home, you idiot?" She swore.

"I thought you were glad to see me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms. She laughed loudly and bit her lip. Damn, she was annoying.

"I am, silly." She joked. "I just don't see why any sane person would leave LA to come back to San Fran. I mean, surely the men are hotter, tanner and richer. Not to mention the beaches. You are such an idiot coming home."

Thanks. "It's not permanent, Santana. I just wanted to see my family." I told her, a little irritation breaking through in my tone.

She frowned, giving me a look of pity. I wished I hadn't said anything. "I heard. Your poor daddy. I mean he's drunk enough as it is without your Mom getting married to someone else. My uncle sees him in the pub every Friday night. What a sad life to live."

"Takes one drunk to know one." I bit out, anger burning through me. She glared at me, then broke into a smile and a giggle. "Look, Santana. I've got loads to do, I'm only home…"

"You want rid of me. Too good for us commoners now?" Oh God, please stop speaking. "I'm not letting you away that easily. You are coming out with us tonight. It's still my life's mission to get you hammered and a hook-up. You know what they say, I make the impossible…possible."

_Is that what they say? Really? _"Sure." I sighed. "I'm having dinner with my dad but I'll maybe come out after."

"Awesome." Santana grinned, heading out the door. I reached for it, ready to slam it in her face. "I'll tell the crew all about your return. Blaine will be ecstatic. He's been on such a downer recently."

Blaine was probably the only other person in San Fran, other than Caroline, that I could tolerate. He had the sweetness of an angel and the dorkiness of a 5 year old. But he was hilarious and wonderful. I didn't like to hear that he was feeling down, but I knew Santana was using that as an excuse to keep my attention. "I'll see you guys alter."

I closed the door quickly as she opened her mouth to speak, and headed to the kitchen at the smell of bacon cooking. I was starving.

…

My mum was in a horrible mood with me for the rest of the day when found out I was having dinner with my Dad and not her. I ignored her comments about him standing me up for a bottle of vodka, and reminded myself that my dad was the person I always relied on. He wouldn't let me down.

But I was scared. I remember how he was before I left. He was losing it. And it's been months since then. Things can only have gotten worse.

I dressed casual in jeans and a baby pink top. I put on my kitten heeled shoes and probably too much perfume. I could smell myself from down the hall. I went into the living room to say goodbye to my Mom but I heard giggling sounds and a man grunting. Oh God. I'm going to vomit before I have even eaten anything.

I decided against taking my car, and decided for a cab. It was peek time for traffic and driving in San Fran at 6pm is my worst nightmare. I tapped my fingers nervously of my thigh as the journey went on. Why was I so worried about seeing my own father? Last time I was here, I was daddies little girl.

We pulled up outside the restaurant at half six and I hurried inside rubbing my arms to provide heat to mask the cold chill in the air. Goosebumps covered my skin and the warmth of the restaurant was heavenly. A tall, stern faced man directed me to a seat when I mentioned my reservation. And I waited.

And waited. It was almost 7 when I started to chew on the inside of my mouth. He wasn't coming. My own dad had stood me up. I felt humiliated. Like everyone in the room was glaring at me, laughing at the silly girl who had no one to rely on. I mumbled a swear word and pulled my phone out to call him, but I was met by a dead line.

He didn't even have the decency to pick up his phone. A waiter appeared in front of me. "Are you dining alone tonight, mam?" He asked and I wanted to cry. Who eats dinner alone? I'd do that at home.

I shook my head and forced a smile through gritted teeth. "No, no. I'm waiting on someone. They are running late." He looked at me with a pitied expression.

"It's just…usually we require customers to order within an hour due to up-coming reservations-"

"It's fine." I snapped back. I wanted him to go away, to stop reminding me that I was alone. That I only had half an hour left before I was kicked out of the place. On my own. "He won't be long. Can I have a vodka and coke?"

He stared at me, and for a moment I thought he was going to ask me for idea, but he nodded. "Of course, mam." And he sauntered towards the bar, leaving me alone with my humiliation. I looked at my watch. 6:37pm. It was getting later and later.

Should I just leave? But what if he came and I wasn't here? But what if he didn't come at all? I felt stuck in an unanswerable dilemma. I text a quick '_where are you?' _and waited a response. But nothing came. The waiter appeared with my drink 5 minutes later, smiling at me but I avoided his eyes. He's probably seen this before. Some young girl waiting for her date. He probably wanted to tell me he wasn't going to come.

I watched couples eat their main course, then move onto their desserts. While I sipped on my drink, and soon the glass was empty. I groaned out loud, ready to get up and leave when I heard a voice meters away.

"Lauren, love." I looked up to find a dark haired man rushing towards me. It was my dad. Well, a shadow of what I remembered him as. He had gained weight. A beer belly. He had black rings around his eyes and he hadn't shaved. His shirt was un-ironed and he was wearing brown shoes with black trousers. He looked completely…lost. "I'm so sorry."

He practically fell into the table, as he gained his breath. I stood up and rested my arm on his. Who was this man? My eyes felt heavy and my throat was dry. "I couldn't get a cab…I- I had to walk. I'm so sorry, sweetie, I tried to get here as fast as possible."

"It's okay!" I reassured him, forcing a sad smile. I ignored the stench of rum as he pulled me into a hug. I nuzzled into his chest, holding back the tears. I missed him so much. I am a terrible person for leaving him. _It's my fault he's like this. _We pulled a part and sat down when we noticed the waiter making his way over. "You're here now."

My dad grinned happily at me, shining his smoke stained teeth. I looked away quickly. The waiter ran over the specials and we ordered drinks. I got the same. My dad got a double vodka and cranberry. _Like drinking bleach. _"It's so wonderful to see you. You love beautiful, love."

I smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." I responded. "It's weird being back. Nice, but weird."

"Have you seen any of your friends yet?" He asked looking over the menu. I glanced at mine too, my stomach rumbling at the sound of food. "I seen Blaine the other day. Do you know he's up in San Diego now? He's got a job as…oh what was it again?"

"He's working in the hospital, I know." I interrupted. "I haven't seen them yet. I'm actually going to meet with them after this."

"Oh wonderful." He grinned. He looked so happy, his eyes were glistening as though I was saying something mesmerising. Why did it make me feel so…sad? "Blaine's a lovely boy. He's rarely up here now. You caught lucky with that one. I always thought you too would date."

I choked on my drink. Me and Blaine? That's a hilarious idea. He's like my brother. Actually, Blaine is like a puppy. Someone you want to cuddle and can't bare to be a part from. But date him? "Blaine and I are just friends, Dad."

"I know, I know." He said, setting his menu down as the waiter appeared with our drinks. He took a large gulp instantly. My empty glass was taken away. "You never really were interested in any boys. A dads dream come true."

We both laughed and I shrugged. "There wasn't much here worth holding my attention." It was true. I always had the attitude that I shouldn't settle for less than my highest expectations. _Until I lost my virginity to a sociopath._

"No one worth the attention of someone as wonderful as you, love." He said, swallowing another gulp. It would be sweet if his breath didn't stink. The waiter asked for our orders, and we obliged. "Well, LA?"

"What about it?" I asked, bored with people asking me about it. I wanted to escape it. Not be constantly reminded.

"Are there any boys there?" He asked in a laid back tone. A flutter filled my stomach and I shook my head. It wasn't lying if he never found out. And he wouldn't. He would never know about Damon, or Klaus. "What about your job? Are you enjoying?"

"It's okay." I sighed. "It's not exactly a life-long goal but it pays the bills for the time being." He nodded and ran a hand threw his scraggly hair. The topic of money made him nervous, but I couldn't avoid it. "What about you? How are you doing in that respect?"

"Surviving." He forced a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him, hinting that wasn't enough. "I'm unemployed at the minute. Most places don't want a drunk as an employee."

His voice was pained and he looked away, embarrassed to make eye contact. I wanted to reach for his hand, but he was being distant. There was an invisible wall between us. "Dad, maybe you should get help-"

He laughed with a harsh tone. It made me jump a little. "Lauren, love. You are young. You drink for fun. To have a good time. When I drink…it's to mask everything I hate about my life. To help me forget. Except when I realize what I'm doing, I hate myself even more."

I felt my eyes fill suddenly. When did he get so miserable? "It doesn't have to be like that-"

"It does, sweetheart. For me, it does." He stared at me, and his face relaxed when he seen a tear slip down my face. The wall between us collapsed. He reached forward, pulling my hand into his, and stroking it tenderly to sooth me. I started letting out little gasps of breath, only realising now that air had been a struggle. "I tried to get help. But I'm hopeless. I've accepted it. You and your mother need to."

"You've talked to Mom?" I asked, completely surprised. Why hadn't she mentioned it?

"Who do you think is help paying for my rent?" He questioned, his voice not ever breaking that soft tone. "I don't have a choice anymore."

"Everyone has a choice!" I yelled, causing numerous tables to look at us. I blushed, embarrassed and my dad sat back, my hand feeling suddenly lonely at the loss of contact. "I just meant that you aren't as stuck as you are making out to be. People who have addictions worse than you get better…you can get better…"

He grinned and shook his head. Why was he smiling about this? Why wasn't he taking what I was saying seriously? Why wasn't he taking his life, his health seriously? I felt infuriated. Why am I acting the adult while he's being the kid? "Those people want to get better. I don't."

Rage filled my insides. How could he say this? I gripped the edge of the table. "Why not?" I gritted my teeth. "Don't you care about me? About Mom?"

He sighed and brushed a hand over his face. He looked exhausted. Tired of fighting. Tired of having to explain himself. _But no one has ever explained any of it to me. I need to know. _"I love you and your mother more than you can know. Which is why I won't lie to you. I'm doing my best, Lauren. It kills me knowing that you look at me like I'm not your father anymore. No- I know you do. It's okay. Maybe I don't look like him anymore. But I'm still the same man, with the same love for you. That will never go away for as long as I live."

And how much longer will that be? I thought but didn't say. The waiter brought food to our tabled and the conversation ended.

…

The rest of the evening was a terrible stumble of awkward topics. It was like I was talking to a complete stranger. I couldn't pretend that my father was willing to let himself die without a fight. He didn't care enough to try and that wasn't okay with me. He was being selfish.

We said goodbye with a hug and I watched him from the cab as he walked down the street and I made my way to the bar. Part of me just wanted to go back home. I felt drained of every emotion. I needed to see my Mom. But I had a missed call from an unknown number, which I assumed to be Santana. She'd only bother me tomorrow if I didn't turn up.

Scandals, the bar, was the exact same as it was when it left. It was dark, and crowded. Everyone in town came here because the drink was cheap and the music was good. Nirvana blared through the speakers as I made my way through the crowd. I spotted Santana at our usual table and she jumped up when she seen me, rushing towards me.

"Lauren, hurry up you slut." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I recognised everyone when we reached the table. Apart from some tanned guy, but he looked far too preoccupied with himself to even acknowledge me. Quinn, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Brittany, Puck, Jeremy and Tina. The 'crew' as she called him.

Matt smiled pleasantly when he saw me. He was always nice. Not much depth to him but he wasn't the worst of them all. That award goes to Quinn. She was the most stuck up, self-absorbed girl you'd ever meet in your life. The world had to revolve around her. No matter how many times Caroline told me she was 'misunderstood' I never seemed to believe it.

"Look who I find spreading her legs at the bar." Santana exclaimed, throwing her arm around me. "I told them you were back, they didn't believe me."

"Aren't you in LA?" Brittany asked, confused.

"I'm just here for a visit." I said with a smile. Everyone was looking at me like I had lost the plot. They were all thinking the same question. Why would you come back to San Fran when you were living in LA? The concept of missing home seemed to slip everyone's mind.

I looked round for Blaine but I couldn't see him. Maybe he didn't make it back from San Diego. I frowned at the thought. "Whatever." Santana said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "You are buying the next round since you abandoned us all."

Everyone laughed along with her, like they were her trained little lap dogs. I wasn't in the mood to argue to I agreed to buy them drinks. I might as well put Damon's money to use. "What do you want?" I asked and Santana pushed a list of everyone's orders into my hand. Well, someone didn't plan this in advance.

I shot her a look and she walked away. I made my way to the bar with a sigh. I handed the list over to the bartender, adding my order onto the end. I made it a double vodka this time. The loud music ran through me as I rested my head on my hand, closing my eyes.

A voice brought woke me up. "I heard your buying everyone drinks." I turned to find a pair of green eyes sparkling at me. It was Blaine. My heart sank into my stomach. I let out a sigh of relief. Never in my life have I ever been so happy to see someone. It was like Christmas morning.

"Blaine." I squeaked, pulling him into a hug. The best thing about hugging Blaine was that he was so small. He fitted into your body like a puzzle. And he held onto you like he didn't want to let go. "I thought maybe you were in San Diego."

"Well, don't you look glad to see me?" He laughed as we pulled a part. His hair was messy and he looked like he had been travelling. He must have just got here. "Santana's company that refreshing, hey?"

I rolled my eyes and he laughed, and then ordered his drink. "Here," he said, handing me a handful of cash. I looked up at him, confused. Did I lend him money for something I forgot about? "You aren't paying for all of that."

"Neither are you. You aren't drinking it!" I argued.

"Are you?" He asked. _Touche. _"Nothing like a welcome home like a big bill to pay." I let out half a laugh and rubbed my forehead.

"I forgot about generous Santana is with her orders." I said and he nodded in agreement. Yes, I loved Blaine. He understood everything without a second thought. We were on the same wavelength. "I'm suddenly remembering why escaping to LA without a second thought was appealing at the time."

Blaine laughed as our drinks appeared. We carried half each, slowly making our way back to the table. "I try to stay away from here as often as possible."

"How come you're home then?" I asked and Blaine looked uncomfortable. Like I'd brought up a sensitive topic. Santana rushed towards us, taking the drinks off us and ushering them out to everyone. _You're welcome._ I found a seat beside Blaine, and ignored their presence.

"Work's been causing me some stress recently." He said carefully. "I needed a break from it." I nodded, not wanting to push him for any more.

"I can relate to that." I said, sipping on my drink. Blaine looked curious but he didn't question. "I wanted to come home and see my Dad too."

"And?" He asked, looking sympathetic.

I sighed and bit my lip. What was I supposed to say? That I wish I didn't come home? That it was worse than I thought it could be? I shrugged and he nodded, lifting his glass to mine. "Here's to our fucked up lives."

"Here here." I laughed and sank into my seat, nodding my head to the music with my eyes closed.

"Lauren, I don't mean to alarm you but there is a beautiful man looking at you from the table in front of us." Blaine whispered into my ear and my eyes snapped open. I looked at him in confusion and he nodded forward. "Be stealth."

After a few seconds, I casually looked forward and my gaze was drawn to a pair of dazzling blue eyes glaring at me intensely. It was Damon.

…

"Do you know him?" Blaine asked me but I couldn't look away from Damon. He looked completely blank. He was expressionless. But he was staring at me without any hesitation. I felt like I was being undressed in front of the whole bar. "Lauren?"

"What?" I asked, snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. Um, yeah…he's- it's a long story."

Blaine looked amused as he drank his beer. I could still feel Damon's gaze but I ignored it. "I don't know about you, but if my 'long story' was staring at me like that, I'd most definitely go and talk to her."

I looked at him in surprise. "You have a 'long story'?" I asked, turning the attention of me and on him instead.

"Isn't that why we are here?" He asked with a sad smile. I looked at him, waiting for more but he wasn't going to give it to me. I took a swig of my drink, mirroring Blaine's actions. "Do you want to know what I think you should do?" I nodded. "Go talk to him. Whoever he is. He came to LA, for you, not for himself. That has to mean something."

"You don't know the whole story." I tried to defend myself.

"We all have stories, Lauren. I don't know about you but I'm tired of feeling like a bad person." I walked Blaine intently as he talked. He was so passionate about everything he said. Each word had so much meaning. "Stop making excuses and just be happy."

I let his words sink in before pushing myself up of my seat and walking towards the table where Damon sat. His eyes widened slightly when he seen my coming to him. He seemed surprised. I was surprised too.

I fell into the seat next to him and he turned to face me. "Lauren, I-"

"Stop." I interrupted and he went silent. "What are you doing here I asked?" He blinked like it was a stupid question. "I don't mean in LA. I mean in the bar, how did you know I was here?"

"Your Mom told me." He responded. _What?! _He noticed my response and continued talking. "Moira told me you left, and I came as soon as I could to find you. Your Mom seemed a little confused. She made some comment about your taste in men recently. She told me you were with your Dad, and you'd be here after. So I waited."

"You've been here the whole night?" I asked and he nodded. "Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your reconnection with your friends." He said and I laughed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. His interruption would have been most welcome. "The boy you were talking to. Is he an ex of yours?"

I glanced over to the table. "Blaine?" He was staring into space, looking absolutely miserable. I wanted to go back and talk to him. But his words of encouragement reminded me of where I was. "He's an old friend. One of the only people in this town I like."

Damon looked pleased and I tried to ignore the feeling that gave me. "Why did you run away from me, Lauren?" He asked, his voice sounding weak.

I looked down at my hands, frowning. I didn't know the answer. I was scared. I couldn't face what I'd done. I was embarrassed. I thought coming home would be different. But it isn't home anymore. I couldn't tell Damon all this. He'd think I was crazy. "I couldn't face what I'd done."

"Neither could I." His words stung. "But you aren't to blame, it's my fault." I looked up at him, confused. "I was cruel to you. I might as well have pushed you into his bed. I know how manipulative he is, yet I left you with him. I should have known better."

"It was my choice, Damon." I said.

"I know." He nodded, pausing for a moment. "I underestimated you. I thought that you were mine for the keeping. That's the worst about the innocent ones. They are easier to lose than you think. I took you for grated, and I'm sorry."

I smiled at his words. "It's okay." I told him, looking into his eyes. "I think we've both done our fair share of taking for granted."

He nodded and laughed, the sound filling my lungs with delight. His hand brushed my cheek, leaving my skin tingling at the gesture. It was like an electric shot through me. "I meant every word, by the way." I raised an eyebrow and titled my head. "Before you ran out on me, for the past weeks, it's only been you."

My heart jumped lightly and I couldn't hide the grin forming on my face. "I'm glad." I replied. "Let's keep it that way. No Klaus. He's history."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy-" He started but I silenced him with a kiss. My lips brushed his softly, and quickly. I pulled away before the realisation had even hit him. His eyes opened in surprise and I giggled nervously.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Blaine." I told him and he nodded, happily. We stood up and he grasped my hand as I directed him to the table across from us. Our fingers were wrapped round each other's and I felt like I was in a dream.

The table glared at our arrival, but I focused my attention on Blaine. He winked at me and stood up, shaking Damon's free hand. The gesture filled me with happiness. I pulled Damon to the seat when Quinn and Santana appeared in front of us.

"Lau," Santana whined. "Whose this? I thought you said you didn't meet any cute boys in LA?"

Damon looked at me and smiled, pulling me closer in a protective manner. My face flushed with embarrassment. Blaine sighed loudly and sat down. "She didn't meet any boys. But she did meet some men. And you are?"

Santana smirked, completely unaware that he wasn't interested. I watched Quinn eye his figure. Like she was trying to size him up. "I'm Santana, Lauren's best friend. I'm sure she's mentioned me."

"No, she hasn't." He replied and her face dropped. I held back a laugh, gripping Damon's hand to tell him to control himself. "I guess you must have slipped her mind." He turned his back to her and slid into a seat. I sat between him and Blaine, as Santana stalked off to the rest of the table.

Quinn looked down at us for a moment, making eye contact with me before narrowing her eyes then walking away. "She is one crazy bitch." Blaine laughed, stretching across me and extending a hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Damon." Damon replied, introducing himself. "Pleasure to meet you."

Blaine made a face at me which told me his approved. Of course he would. Anyone with decent eyesight would give me a pat on the back. "Blaine's living in San Diego, at the minute. We're the ones who made a lucky escape."

"And what a lucky one it was." He laughed.

"What are you doing up in San Diego?" Damon asked, interested. I watched as him and Blaine engaged in conversation. They talked about the city, their careers, some football team, and me. I covered my ears in embarrassment at that point. "Did you fly back today?"

"No," Blaine replied. "I drove. I needed the long drive. It gave me some time to think." Damon nodded, like he understood.

"How long are you in town?" I asked.

"Only until tomorrow." He sighed. It made me sad that he wouldn't be here longer. But even I had no clue how long I was going to stay. And with Damon being here, maybe I no longer had a reason to be hiding. "Unfortunately, this may the last time I see you until Thanksgiving." I frowned dramatically and laughed.

"So, Damon." Blaine started. "How did you two meet?" Our gazed caught and we fell into an embarrassed giggle.

…

The night grew to a close quickly, and I said my goodbyes to Blaine. He promised he'd be home for Christmas. And we agreed to meet up then. I told him I'd bring Caroline with me. Damon walked me home, as the time was drawing closer to 2am. Our hands were tightly knit together as we walked down the empty street. The silence was comfortable and it seemed just right.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Damon, suddenly remembering my Mom wouldn't be happy if a man was found in my bed tomorrow morning.

"A hotel in the city." He responded, staring out into the distance. We were nearing close to my house but I didn't want to have to say goodbye. I noticed that we were walking closer than usual, drawing out the time we had together.

I thought about how literal that was. What if when we got back to LA things all crumbled again? Was I kidding myself that I could have a relationship with my boss? What would Moira think? "Lauren?"

Damon interrupted me. I looked up to find him staring down at me, looking concerned. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, stopping suddenly. We were at the bottom of my street and I could see my house in the distance. I didn't want to walk any further. I wanted him to take me to his hotel. I wanted to hide away from reality with him.

I knew that when I woke up tomorrow, I'd have to have a conversation with my Mom about the dinner with my Dad. I couldn't face that yet. The memory made me mad. I wanted Damon to distract me.

"I just don't want to go home." I told him and he narrowed his eyes, forcing me to explain. "I don't even know if this is my home anymore."

Silence filled the air and then he brought my hand up his mouth, kissing my knuckles. The gesture made my knees go weak. "I'll book the closest flight back to LA. I'll get my jet here for the morning."

I raised my eyes in surprise. He could do that? I shook my head quickly. "I'm not ready to go back to LA yet."

"What do you want then?" He asked, curious. Well that was an interesting question. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before the night the glass shattered. Before drink consumed my family. Before a wedding was dooming my new year. Before I found out I had no future. No plans. Before I gave something I was holding on to my first love, to someone that terrifies me. I didn't tell him any of that.

"I don't know." I said with a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm so dramatic."

"No you're not. You're hurt." He replied in a sincere tone. I stared up at him in…wonder? "Why don't you show me the girl before all of the drama?"

**A/N: Lauren backstory chapter. **** Hope it was okay. If you are interested in what is wrong with Blaine read voldobaby fic 'The Art of Feeling'…even tho it's set in 1970s…I thought it'd be fun to link them. **

**No proof reading cause it's 2am. **

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

My Mom was shaking me awake the next morning and I groaned at the sun beaming through the curtains. I rolled onto my side, opening one eye slightly to stare at the clock. 10am already? I guess being back in my childhood bed brought me back to old sleeping habits. I half-heartedly pulled the covers off me and made my way downstairs.

The kitchen was filled with my Mom's voice chirping on about table settings and centre pieces. Eric just smiled at whatever you said, and for a moment I thought maybe she had him brainwashed. Or he was stoned.

I made myself a bowl of Cheerios and sat down by the counter, eating silently. "Who was that boy who came by last night, Lauren?" My Mom asked and my memory snapped back to Damon.

"A friend from LA." I told her between spoonfuls. She didn't need to know he was my boss, or that we were no longer just friends? Or where we? He never said anything exclusive. But he did travel all the way up here just to find me. Maybe people with money did that all the time. I tried not to think much more about it.

Eric took a loud sip on his coffee and I glared at him. "He was very attractive. I'd keep him around if I were you."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. What did she think I was going to do with him? "Don't either of you have work?" I asked, wanting desperately to change the topic.

"It's a training day, so I have the morning off." My Mom replied, with a bitter tone. Unlike Eric, she wasn't blind to my skills in averting the attention of me. She's had 19 years of experience with my behaviour. "Eric's shift starts at 12."

I nodded absentmindedly as a silence filled the air. My spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl, and I set it down with a clunk. My Mom was fumbling with plates, which only signalled she was hiding something. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She replied with half a smile. I took to Eric, but he avoided eye contact.

"Mom." I demanded. She sighed and turned to face me, frowning. Her hands were on her hips and her head was tilted to one side. She looked frustrated with me. Like I was depriving her off something. "Just come out with it already."

She moaned and Eric spoke her name, reassuring her. "Why won't you tell me about your dinner with your father?" She blurted out and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. That's what it was? She was curious about how my dinner went? Or maybe she just wanted to know because she cared. _"Who do you think is paying for my rent?" _

"Vivien." Eric spoke softly and she raised her hand so hush him. He sighed, lifted his wallet and walked out of the room. It was only us now.

My Mom brushed a hand over her forehead and sat down in the chair opposite me. I stared at her in confusion. I've never seen her look so exasperated. "What do you want to know?" I asked, feeling like it was my responsibility to make her feel better. To be the adult.

"Did he mention me?" She asked in a small voice. It made me feel sad.

I nodded and smiled, letting out a breath. I didn't want to tell her in what context. It was too depressing and she didn't need to know. "He just talked about how much he loves us." I told her and she made a noise that sounded childlike. "He told me, you know. He told me that you are helping him with rent."

She gazed at me, surprised and slightly embarrassed. She sat back in her seat, blanking me again. There is the mother I remember. Not the one who let her guard down for a minute. "Any human being would do it."

"No, they wouldn't." I argued quietly. "You can admit that you still love him, Mom. It's okay."

"I love him like I love an old friend." She bit back and the sound was like daggers in my chest. She sounded bitter and full of hatred. How could she go from broken to this in such a short time? "Not like I love you. Or like I love Eric. He lost that love a long time ago."

"Why?" I asked, not able to say any more.

She stared at me bewildered, unable to fathom why I was arguing about this with her. "Tell me something, Lauren. Did your father give you some excuse for turning up an hour late? Did he have a stench of alcohol? Did he seem at all worried about your being? Did he?" She asked and I blinked wildly.

"I- I don't-"

"He didn't, because he doesn't care. He is secondary to me, because I am secondary to him. His one and only true love is the bottle." She snapped and slid out of her seat. "It's about time you learn to accept that."

His words from last night were ringing in my head. It was all rushing back to me. "You sound just like him."

She laughed and shrugged, heading for the door. She was just going to walk away from me. Walk away from the problems, and pretend they didn't exist. No wonder I was such an expert in that retrospect. "I know you've always preferred him to me, Lauren. But I'm the one who will be here for you when he disappoints you. Or when you are burying him."

"He wants help, he just doesn't know how." I ignored what she said as a tear fell down my cheek. I whipped it away quickly, pretending it was never there. She scoffed and opened the door. I jumped up to stop her. "You can't leave him. Are you going to stop giving him money?"

"Yes." She replied quickly and my heart sank. My mouth formed a 'why?' but it came out so silently. "Because I'm not wasting money that could do towards my new life, on a bottle of vodka." And she closed the door behind her. I heard the front door echo the same noise, and then a car engine roar in the distance.

…

I hid away in my bedroom the rest of the day, willing myself not to cry. How could my parents be so disconnected when a year ago they were so in love? What hope did I have if they lost their feelings so quickly?

A photo album of the family holiday to Florida in 2009 lay at the bottom of my bed. Those memories seemed so lost to me now. Every laugh, every time spent together felt like a lie.

I must have fallen asleep when I awoke to my phone telling me I had a message. It was from Damon. _'I'm picking you up at 5. See you soon.' _I looked at my clock. 4:34pm. Great. I had 26 minutes left to look decent for Damon and I had hard drool stuck to my face.

Groaning, I had a quick shower and ran through my wardrobe for an outfit. I settled on black skinny jeans a pale blue top and a cardigan. I tossed my keys and my phone and ran down the stairs when I heard the doorbell go. I had impeccable timing.

"Lauren." I heard when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I turned to find Eric standing there. "Can we speak briefly?"

I looked to the door then back to the blonde in front of me. We've never spoken alone before, nor had we any reason to. I sighed and nodded. "It'll have to be quick, though. I was just about to go." I replied.

Eric stared a head before letting out a breath. "I know this is a difficult time for your family. And I know you aren't very keen on my relationship with your mother." I didn't like where this was headed. He waited for me to respond but I didn't say anything. "But as her fiancé, I feel like it's my duty to defend her honour."

Why is he talking like a superhero? "Your mother is a very loving and understanding person. Which is why I found her compassion for your father amazing. It's part of the reason I fell in love with her." He said with a smile. Gross. "But it was me who asked her to break her tether to him."

What?! "What?"

"She was distraught over the way he was acting. He told her that she wasn't worth living for." He said through gritted teeth. My mind was flashing red, ready to shout blame at him. "I told her that she needed to put herself first, and the only way to do that was to go their separate ways."

I glared at him and bit down hardly on the inside of my cheek. "You had no right!"

"I'm her partner." He reminded me and I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, well he was her husband. _"I only want what's best for her." I knew what he was saying was right. He was doing the honourable thing. He was doing all of us a favour. But this man, who I barely knew, was coming between the two most importable people in my life. It should make me hate him.

We stared at each other silently and I turned to open the door, having enough. "You can hate me, Lauren but don't hate your mother. She'll be all you have left soon." His words were cut off when I slammed the door behind me.

Damon looked at me with a surprised expression. When he saw that my hands were shaking, his face suddenly softened. "Is everything alright?" He asked, a hand stroking my back.

"I'm tired of people making decisions for me." I replied and he looked at me curiously. "I got into a fight with my mom about my dad which resulted in my mom's fiancé giving me a fucking pep talk."

Saying it out loud just made me realize how crazy it was. I was living a soap opera. Damon took my hand and we headed to the car. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and I smiled. I liked that he was giving me the option.

"My dad's a drunk because my mom cheated on him, and now she's marrying the man." I replied, with a shrug. Damon narrowed his eyes, stopping me from simply getting into the car. He held me by the shoulders as I did my best to avoid eye contact with him. "I'm fine, let's go."

He titled my chin to look up at him and a tear slipped down my cheek. He whipped it away and I gulped loudly. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Not about this. I've barely shared a tear with Caroline about my family problems. Why did it come so effortlessly with Damon?

"You are an expert at avoiding topics." He said and I laughed 'cause it's true. "I'm not asking you to bare your soul to me. But don't lie to me."

I sighed and rested my forehead against his chest. I felt his chin rest on top of my head. I didn't realize we were so close until just then. It felt…intimate. "I'm not lying, I just don't want to talk about it. Not now anyways."

"Okay." He said and he moved away. I groaned at the loss of contact, hoping he wasn't pissed off with me. He opened his car door, gesturing me inside. I was surprised to find he was smiling. "I don't want you to be sad today so it's probably best we avoid emotional conversations."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in store, Mr Salvatore?" I teased.

He smirked as he slid in beside me. I only noticed now that he had a driver with him. I looked at him awkwardly. "You tell me. It's your city, Lauren."

…

Living in Yountville had its perks. We were only an hour out of the City which meant we were there regularly. The sunshine was also a plus. While LA had that humidity that I disliked. Home was just warm. Especially in the summer. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone. You may not have liked your neighbours but you sure as hell knew their backstory.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked as I told him to take the next left. We rounded the corner into a street filled with little shops. Most of them were closed after 5 but one or two stayed open.

"I'm hungry." I told him, as my stomach rumbled. We neared closer our destination when Damon pulled into a parking space. I was taking my seatbelt off when he appeared at my town, helping me out of the car. I blushed at the gesture, and he didn't seem to notice. It's like he grew up in the Victorian era.

"What do people in Yountville eat?" He asked, smiling and I elbowed him lightly.

I let go off his hand and turned to face him, walking backwards in front of him. He looked amused. "I'm feeling very sweet tonight, Damon." And he raised an eyebrow. I giggled and looked over my shoulder for safety. "I'm craving something delicious and desirable."

"Is alliteration supposed to turn me on?" He asked and I supposed suddenly, colliding into his chest. He held onto my shoulders and muttered an apology.

He was so oblivious, he didn't even realise we were standing outside the café. "We're here." I grinned, taking his hand and walking up the pathway. I could smell the freshly baked goods from here. The pastries, the sandwiches and the macaroons. My mouth watered at the sensation.

Damon laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You do realise there is a Bouchon Bakery in LA. And Las Vegas. And New York." Oh. My ego deflated and I frowned. I thought I was surprising him. He pulled me to him and laughed some more. "It's okay. You tried. And I've never eaten here."

"If I knew this place existed in LA, I would never have been eating so much take-out." I said as we walked through the door. The lady behind the counter greeted us and we took a seat next to the window. The sun was starting to go down and the street-lights lit up our view.

I looked over the menu, although I knew what I was getting. Damon, however, looked pleased as he scanned through his options. "I know it's no high-end salmon or whatever you rich people eat but-"

"What can I get for you?" Asked a waitress with a grin on her face.

I looked to Damon who was still studying the menu. "Can I get a white chocolate pastry? And a macaroon to go, please?" The lady nodded and turned her attention to Damon, scribbling my order on her notepad.

"And you, sir?" She asked. He set his menu Damon, smirked at me and turned to the waitress. She looked a little flustered by him, and I didn't blame her.

He cleared his throat before speaking politely. "I'll have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And also, a macaroon to go." My mouth dropped slightly as the lady left. "What? I'm an American." He grinned.

"You're a five year old." And I couldn't suppress the laughter anymore. His face tinged red and he pouted, making him only more laughable.

"Sorry, should I have asked for my smoked salmon rich people food?" He asked and I shrugged, as the lady returned with our complimentary water. "I'm not like my family, Lauren. And they aren't really my family anyway. I'd much prefer a burger by the beach with an ice cold beer."

"Now you are just an LA boy." And he shrugged, completely unashamed of who he is. It was sexy. "Did you spend your childhood surfing and riding the waves man?"

He half-smiled and looked down at the table. "Enough about me. You are supposed to be teaching me about you."

"Well what have you learned so far?" I asked, with a wink. He sighed, sitting back in his seat, processing his thoughts. Oh dear, this was intense. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Did I even want to know what he's learned?

"You have a sweet tooth." He said as the waitress appeared with our food. The crème from my pastry, seeping out of the edges. So I nodded. His hand brushed his chin like he was in deep thought. "You appreciate the little things in life. Even the home you were trying to escape from."

He lifted his sandwich, taking a bite. "But…"

"But you are finding the place you called home to more the visiting destination, and less like the place you seek comfort." He finished. I stared at him, blinking in surprise. Was he right? Had the roles in my life reversed? Would LA be where I create my future and Yountville be the visiting spot over Christmas, and birthdays? And without my family here, would I come back at all?

"I don't think LA is my home, Damon." I argued.

He raised his shoulders as he continued to eat. "Not yet. But it will be one day." I stared out the window, remembering all the times I'd spent in this neighbourhood. My grandma used to take me here every Friday after school. My Mom cursed her 'cause of all the teeth fillings I had to get. But it's something I'd never forget. "I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my thoughts away and went back to my food. "You didn't. I'm just feeling…old." I laughed. How bizarre was that? Feeling old at 19? I'm supposed to be in my prime right now.

"Then let's make you feel young!" Damon exclaimed, already finished with half of his sandwich. "Where did you go when you were a kid?"

I thought back to my childhood. And only one place sprung to mind. "Yountville Park."

…

The drive to the park was always one of my favourites. The roads were clear, and the streets were all green, smelling of fresh plants and flowers. Damon spoke about how it reminded him of the country club his family used to visit during summers. He smiled as he spoke; almost forgetting about who he grew up with.

Who would have thought that when we were kids our greatest heroes would be the people we grew to detest?

We pulled into the parking lot and the sky was a dark blue now. It was just half 7 and the park was empty. The only sounds were the tires rolling on the gravel and the crickets squeaking in the distance. It was chilly outside, and I pulled my cardigan around me. I looked into the distance as Damon pulled a blanket out of the boot of his car.

"I always come prepared." He winked.

"How often do you come to parks in the evening with the girls you wine & dine?" I asked, pulling him into a walk. The trees covered all the light we had, but there were fairy lights so you could see where you were going.

He snorted and looked down at me. "Never." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Would you believe me when I said I've spent many nights asleep in this car before?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused and curious. "Why would you sleep in your car? And please don't mention car sex, I don't think my pure ears could handle it." I joked and he forced a smile again.

"I don't want to talk about him." Him? I thought. Oh. Klaus. I swallowed and nodded, thinking it was probably best we avoided mentioning him. Especially when things were going so well. He sighed, and started talking again. "This isn't the first time Klaus has made his ware bouts known. He's just been more…visible this time. There has been times I'd thought I'd found him and I'd camp outside his home just waiting. He never came of course, but it gave me a sense of accomplishment.

"You don't have people do that for you? Like assassins or something?" I asked, stupidly.

He laughed at me and the mood lightened instantly. "I didn't want him killed, Lauren." Oh. I would, if I was him. "I wanted him back in jail. Away from hurting the people I care about."

"And now you know where he is…does this make your plans easier?" I asked, suddenly hating the silence. It was like someone was listening in on us. I could almost feel Klaus surrounding me. He was everywhere I went, and I couldn't wash him off.

He thought for a moment, and I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows. "In some ways, yes." He paused before continuing. "But now I have one more person to watch out for. My stress levels have never been so high." I smiled and hugged one arm around him.

"I know where he lives, you know. I can help you." I told him and he looked down at me, satisfied.

"I don't want you involved in this." He told me and I sighed. I knew he'd say that. And part of me was relieved. I didn't want to be a part of this. This was not the kind of drama I found myself feeling comfortable with. "He'll come after you."

"I know." I replied. _It was my fault._

He paused suddenly, and I looked behind me only taking in how far we'd walked. "I won't let him hurt you. I have security keeping an eye out in him." He told me and I felt relief. "He left his home not like after you did." I shuttered at the memory.

I pulled him under the trees and we were in front of the lake. The water was shining and Damon threw down the blanket, allowing us somewhere comfortable to sit on. "What are you planning to do when you find him? It's not like you have the authority to arrest someone."

We were sitting centimetres a part, his hand grazing mine each time he took a breath. "When Klaus was first arrested, we lacked a lot of evidence." He turned to look at me. His eyes were dark. "Someone was unwilling to speak. It would have meant a longer sentence. And an empty conscience for this person."

"Who was it?" I asked without thinking. He gave me a look which suggested I already knew. My heart leaped. "Moira…" He nodded and looked out into the distance, a sad expression on his face. "What did he do?"

"That's not my place to tell." He said quietly.

I nodded, and grasped his hand, stroking my thumb over the top of it. "That's why she hates you." I said and he laughed, with a bitter tone.

"She has every right to hate me. She was unsafe in my home. If I had known of her relationship with him-" He didn't finish as he growled out his words. I stared at him, worry filling my stomach. "Lauren, you have to know that I've made this mistake once. I won't let it happen again. Not to you."

"I know." I repeated and he opened his mouth to speak. "Damon, I know. I trust you." He narrowed his eyes at me as if to say 'you shouldn't'.

We lay back on the blanket, letting the information seep through. Things were becoming suddenly clear. And now I wanted more than ever to be back in LA. I needed to talk to Moira. She's been trying to warn me ever since I got here. Maybe she'd be willing to help.

"Why is this place so important to you?" Damon asked, turning his head to look at me. I followed his movements. "Other than because it's beautiful."

_Like you, _I thought. "It's silly." I told him. But that only made him more curious.

"Sillier than pj sandwiches?" He asked with a crooked eyebrow and I laughed. It hurt to laugh when lying on the grass. "Come on." He whined.

"Alright, alright. But no laughing." I said and he held his hand to his heart, like he was giving me a very serious promise. I let out a breath and looked away from him. "I had my first kiss here." I blurted out, to a silent response.

I looked at Damon and he was biting him lip, holding back a laugh. I wanted to hit him. "That's it?" He asked, and I thumped him. "I mean, who was he? Zac Efron? What's so special about a first kiss? Did he have a magic tongue?"

"There was no tongue!" I exclaimed. "I was 15. And unless you've forgotten, I was an innocent teenager."

"Until you met me." He said with a smirk and I nodded. "All I meant was why was it so memorable? Should I be jealous?"

I shook my head, the memory coming back to me. "No. It was a guy called Jason. He was a few years older than me. He lived down the street and everyone had a crush on him. Yes, including me. One day, a group of us were at the park. I didn't really fit in with them but Caroline dragged me out. Jason took me out by the lake-"

"Right where we are now?" He questioned and I shook my head. He looked relieved.

"Then he kissed me." I told him with a smile. "It was short and it meant nothing but it was special to me because I'm just Lauren. I'll never know why he picked me."

Damon sat up, and I was worried I'd embarrassed myself. I sat up beside him, my hair a mess over my shoulders. He turned to look at me, brushing my hair behind my hairs, then cupping my cheek. "Why would anyone not pick you? You are beautiful." I looked down shyly but he pulled my chin back up again. "No matter how many times, or in how many ways I tell you, you'll never believe me. And that's the most beautiful thing about you."

He bent forward and captured my lips with his. They were chapped from the chilly weather but I didn't care. I slid my hand around his neck, drawing him closer. He opened his mouth slightly and I could taste the peanut butter. I smiled into the kiss, causing him to draw back. "What?" He asked, keeping my face close to his.

"You taste good." I replied and he let out a quiet noise of appreciation.

He stood up, suddenly, grasping my hand to pull me up. "Come on. Enough to reminiscing the past. Let's start thinking about the future." He lifted the blanket and pulled it around me. I felt warmth surround me. "Do you want to come back to my hotel room?" He asked, hesitantly.

I thought of all the logical responses, and every time the answer was no. But I didn't want to go back to my house. Not after today. I wanted to be with Damon. He felt safe, and pleasant. Ignoring my worries, I nodded and we made our way back to the car.

…

I've lived in San Francisco for all of my life, yet Damon makes one trip here and manages to stay in a hotel that I've never even been in the grounds of. There is a reason that I've never been in the 'Bardessono' and it's because I am not made of money. In fact, most people I know have never been inside it. Not that we all didn't walk past it with oogly eyes, and wondering what the rich folk got up to. Where the walls made of crystals? Did they bath in diamonds?

When Damon's driver pulled into the parking lot, my eyes were instantly drawn to the decorative garden. It was so beautiful. It had a water filter, with decking over the top, and because it was late at night, there were fires light to warm the area. Damon smiled at my expression and helped me out of the car.

The lobby was like walking into the palace. A man at the door greeted us and I grinned at me, while taking in my surroundings. I didn't know places like this in Yountville existed. Damon ushered us to the lift and pressed us to his floor. I noticed he clicked a button highlighted 'Ada' and I wondered what it meant.

"You okay?" Damon asked with a smirk and I let out a breath causing him to laugh. "You are easily pleased.

"Or maybe you are very difficult to please." I responded.

He looked at me as the lift dinged. "Touche." The doors opened, and I expected to find a long corridor. But we were in some short of pent house. I looked at Damon, confused and he started to slide his jacket off. He was staying _here?_ "You want a drink?"

I nodded and walked into a lounge that was bigger than mine at home. I walked towards what I thought was a window, but it was a balcony of shorts, with a view of the entire town. It was decorated just like the entrance to the hotel. I blinked, trying to take it all in. Damon made a noise behind me, and I turned to find him standing by the couch, holding two glasses of white wine.

I followed towards him and we sat down beside each other. "You look a little overwhelmed." He said, handing me my drink. I inhaled the scent and felt instantly intoxicated. Or maybe it was being here with Damon.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that people live like this." I told him honestly. He narrowed his eyes and I felt the need to explain. "I don't think you even realise how rare it is to have a life yours."

"I realise." He responded, sounding a little offended. I didn't mean it negatively. He wasn't a snob, and he most definitely wasn't ungrateful. It was just like he was used to it. Like he expected it. "It's all I've known. That's why being here with you has been such a nice change. You make me remember that not everyone is so blessed."

"I do okay." I pouted, feeling the need to defend my lifestyle. I was happy with what I had.

I sipped on my wine, liking the softness of the taste. "What do you want to do?" Damon asked. I raised an eyebrow, confused. Did he mean in life in general? Or now? Because I had ideas…"I mean, do you want to go back to LA or-"

"I want to go back." I interrupted, and he looked relieved. Maybe he had work to get back to. I suddenly felt selfish for keeping him here. "I've no reason to be hiding here anymore." Well, that wasn't completely true but I only had half a reason to stay away.

Damon smirked and set his glass down on the table. I watched as he took mine and set it beside his. I sat still, my hands grasping my thighs and he turned to me. I felt like my skin was going to come alive with his stare. I turned to look at him and he moved forward, one hand in my hair and the other on my cheek. He kissed me softly.

My insides tingled and I let out a moan. He took that as my approval for him to kiss more vigorously, more passionate. His mouth worked hard against my, and his tongue danced across my bottom lip, looking for entrance. I gave him it, and within moments I could feel the heat of his mouth within mine.

It wasn't until I rubbed my hands on my thighs that I realised I wasn't using them. I tugged him forward by his shirt and he fell over me. One of his hands was on my thigh and it was burning me through the denim. He pulled apart from me at the movement, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He laughed lowly, and I stared at his lips. They were tinged pink with my lip-gloss, and our kissing. "Follow me." He said, standing up and holding his hand out to me. I took it without thinking as he guided me towards his bedroom.

I couldn't even take in the extravagancy of the room as my attention was solely on the man in front of me. The door shut behind us and he switched a light on and I lay down on the bed. He crawled beside me, shimming down so he was level with me. I reached up for his mouth again and he obliged with a kiss. I wanted to be closer to him, so I pulled at his waist and his hips were attached to mine in an instant.

The darkness of his hair fit perfectly through my fingers, and it felt like cotton. I rolled onto my back, bringing Damon on top of me. He pulled away, looking at me to ask if it was okay. I responded by pulling him by the neck, wanting the same closeness again. He tasted sweet like the wine and I could feel the heat of the back of his neck.

He angled his mouth towards as he kissed from my chin to the nape of my neck. I lifted it up, giving him better access. I tried to catch my breath but there wasn't enough oxygen. I gasped as his teeth grazed my neck, the sound vibrating through him as he looked up at me as he sucked. Oh, he wanted to leave a mark.

I titled my hips upwards as Damon sat up. The lack of touching was bothering me. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one. It was like being teased with all your desires. When the finally one was undone, he waited. I sat up and he watched as I brushed it off his shoulders, and it fell to the bed. My hands traced the lines of his stomach, taking in his muscular physic, admiring the sculpture that he was.

Without a thought, I pressed a number of kisses across his abdomen. I reached his nipple and took it into my mouth. I heard him groan from above me, and his hands were on my hips, attempting to take my top of. I raised my arms giving him access, watching as he threw it to the floor.

"Beautiful." He muttered quietly and my cheeks blushed. He lowered me down again and now it was his turn to kiss down my stomach. His tongue danced across the tops of my breasts and my stomach, straight down to my hip bone. Our eyes met and I gulped shyly. The blue pierced through me and he climbed up over me.

I watched as he pushed my bra over my shoulder, and he reached behind me for the strap. Then it all came crashing down on me. I shoved at his shoulders and let out a strained 'no'. I felt claustrophobic. Like I was being swallowed alive. All the memories of feeling dirty were rushing back, and I needed air. I crawled up on my elbows, pulling my strap up and covering the places I had let become exposed. Damon had moved backwards, looking terrified.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" He pleaded and I felt guilt rise through me. I couldn't do it. The moment he was going to take my bra off, I felt a different pair of lips on my skin, a different pair of hands on me, a different person over me. I looked up at him, his face covered with shame. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

I shook my head, and covered it with my hands. "It's not you. I-I can't." I said through cries. I didn't know what I thought. But it wasn't that I'd end up like this. I was ruined for men for the rest of my life. "I'm sorry."

Damon reached for me, pulling me into his chest. I didn't care that it was bare, I held onto it as I let it noises of pain. The image of Klaus overpowering me, undermining me was blaring through my mind. When did I get so weak? Damon's hand soothed me with soft rubs across my back and whispers of kindness in my ear.

I felt my breath come back and I blinked the last of my tears away. I pulled away slightly but he still had his hold on me. He pulled my face to his, looking at my directing in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." I said, frightened at my behaviour. A wave of embarrassment took over me. "I think so. I'm sorry."

"I'll kill him." Damon said with venom. His muscles with flexed and he was red with rage. His hands were in fists against my arms. I was staring at him in amazement. "I'll rip him apart for touching you. And I'll enjoy it. He knew this would happen. He knew it'd destroy you. And he knows that would destroy me."

I frowned looking down, and he pulled me into a hug, bringing me down as he lay down. I felt exhausted, and drained of any thought I previously had. He was breathing heavily; I could feel it against my chest. I cuddled into him, needing to feel that safety. I felt like I was drifting off but I heard Damon's voice like it was in the distance.

"I meant what I said, Lauren. I'll never let him hurt you." He paused. "Even if it's the last thing I'll do."

**A/N: Hello, again. Yes I'm back. I'm on holidays but this may be it for a while cause I've LOADS of work to do.**

**But yes….hope I got San Fran okay. I actually did a bit of research for this chapter. It was fun. Oh and I made a tumblr for inspiration.**

** . **

**Read, review, bye! **


End file.
